


If Thou Wilt Lend

by itspixiesthings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blackmail, Branding, Cock & Ball Torture, D/s, Dom Hux, Drug and Alcohol Use, Drugged Sex, Extortion, Financial Domination, Hurt with no Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, Kink, Loan Shark - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Phasma is not nice either, Sex Slavery, Sex Trafficking, Sex drugs, Slow Burn, Sub Kylo, Torture, Violence, Whump, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: Kylo has recently struck out on his own, distancing himself from his family name and his mothers political background. But when he runs into a spot of financial trouble, instead of swallowing his pride and asking his parents for help, he borrows from a well known loan shark instead.He soon finds himself... in even more trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: This is a darkfic, and features a lot of violence and sexual scenes of non or extremely dubious consent. This is not intended as a portrayal of a healthy relationship, or a romance. Please read this fic with discretion and mind the tags.**

_If thou wilt lend this money, lend it not_  
_As to thy friends, for when did friendship take_  
_A breed for barren metal of his friend?_  
_But lend it rather to thine enemy,  
_ _Who, if he break, thou mayst with better face_

_**Exact the penalty.** _

_**** _

 

 

Kylo strained his neck to look up at the building. It was tall, stretching upward for what seemed an infinite length, all modern shiny glass windows and black concrete. It looked distinctly foreboding, the red logo an angry looking design of inward spikes looming next to the name.  
  
_First Order Enterprises._  
  
Even the name sounded authoritative and powerful. He tried to ignore the feeling of apprehension that twisted in his gut. He could handle this. This wouldn't be a problem. He wasn't weak, and he wouldn't be bullied. He'd get what he needed from this company, it would be a clean transaction.  
  
He took one step, feeling his heart race in his chest and his breathing quicken. He forced himself to take deep, even breaths. Push through it. The next steps came easier, and he was walking through the front doors. They whisked open before him, revealing a smart looking interior that was as neat and tidy as it was classy. It looked like any other business building, down to people walking around in well tailored suits.  
  
A few of them raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the main lobby, wearing his faded jeans and black leather jacket. He was suddenly acutely aware of how long and unruly he had let his hair get lately, how unkempt and sloppy he looked next to the pristine white of the suits that peered at him now.  
  
Whatever. He shrugged that thought off. He could dress as fancy if he wanted to. And these people were employees. The business provided a service. A service he needed, and would pay for. How he looked or was dressed shouldn't be a problem. He looked down at the business card in his hand, moving with with more confidence in his step than he actually felt, to the reception desk.  
  
A man with black hair looked up as he approached. His suit was black, and cut to his form with such perfection that Kylo felt a blush rise to his cheeks. It was certainly _f_ igure flattering, and probably cost a pretty penny at that.  
  
“Yes?” The man's voice was small, somehow, but not lacking in confidence. It was cool and undisturbed, despite it's lack of tenor. Kylo felt himself swallowing, an unconscious movement made with his hands as he looked at the lack of expression resting on the man's features. He cleared his throat, determined not to sound unsure of himself.  
  
“I'm here to see someone called Phasma? About a loan? I was given a business card.... I was told I wouldn't need an appointment.” That sounded concise. He had managed to keep a tremble out of his voice. A thin smile was pursed on the features of the man, who nodded and turned to computer.  
  
“Of course. I don't think she's otherwise engaged right now.” He typed something into the computer while Kylo waited, feeling awkward and out of place. He resisted swishing his foot on the ground for something to do. It wasn't long before the receptionist was leaning over the desk to take up the phone from it's cradle, pushing a single button. “Ms Phasma.... someone here to see you. Yes. No. Very well. I'll send him in.”  
  
As the phone rested back into the cradle with a faint click, the receptionist looked up at him. The smile on his face was distinctly unfriendly, and Kylo felt a shiver run down his spine, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of suspicion.  
  
“Her office is just through there.” He gestured towards a set of doors that lead into a hallway. “First on the right. She'll go over loan contracts with you.” Then he seemed to cease to take notice of him, their interaction firmly concluded. Kylo nodded, trying to give a smile and failing, managing to raise only the corner of his mouth in an awkward grin.  
  
“...Thanks.” He was met with no response, so he quickly turned away from the cold shoulder given to him by the receptionist, and headed towards the doors. He was feeling a little more at ease, reminding himself that he knew full well what kind of shady place this was: Nobody was going to pull the wool over his eyes. As long as he played by their rules and payed the loan back on time, he'd be moving on from this little transaction in no time.  
  
He stopped at the door to the office, pausing briefly with his hand on the door knob before taking a deep breath, and turning it. Slowly he poked his head in, and saw a woman sitting at large and lavish looking desk. She was blond, her hair cropped short, and broad. She was wearing a suit as well, white and perfect. She looked up at him with a frown, quirking a brow in his direction as though prompting him to speak.  
  
“Um. Are you Ms Phasma?” Inwardly he cursed himself. He probably should have knocked. Then he wondered why he was falling over himself about manors. For all their fancy suits and well furnished offices, these people were no better than common thugs from his understanding. She smiled a cruel smile and nodded, waving a hand to beckon him into the room.  
  
“I am. Please, come have a seat.” She gestured across from her to the chair that was facing opposite the desk. Her smile was marginally friendly; strict, professional, but not severe.  
  
He moved into the room, closing the door behind him, and sat down. Immediately he noticed that the chair facing across from her was smaller in design, and he ended up being several inches lower than she was. He frowned as he took in the rest of the room. It was slanted, just ever so slightly, so that she was on higher ground. An optical illusion that was hard to notice, but created a dwarfing effect that made him feel... _small._ Most surprising was that knowing what the trick was did not actually make him immune to it's effects. He felt himself shrink before her as he settled into the chair.

“So, you're interested in taking out a loan with us?” She shuffled a small stack of papers on the desk, flipping through them as she eyed him up. He felt himself stiffen. Maybe this was a bad idea. He quashed that thought as quickly as it came in. He wouldn't be intimidated by these cheap tactics.  
  
“Yes... for this amount, if possible.” He took from his jacket pocket a slip of paper, glancing at it before pressing it onto the surface of the mahogany desk. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, bad decisions that had lead him to turning to this of all things for cash. It was hard to admit it, but he'd _fucked up,_ or he wouldn't be here. He slid the paper across the desk.  
  
Phasma took it in her hand and flipped it over. Her eyes lit up, widening just a fraction as she took in the amount, before her red lips spread into an amused grin. “My my.... run into a spot of _trouble_ , have we?” She breathed the admonishment before taking the slip of paper and tucking it into her pocket. Kylo bristled.  
  
“It's only temporary. I'll be able to pay it back.” It wasn't like money wasn't forthcoming. He had prospects, things that _would_ pan out, just not fast enough. This was just to tide him over. He wasn't stupid enough to seek out such a shady loans service without a contingency plan.  
  
She passed the papers across the desk to him, forms to be filled out. Contracts to read over. He took them without hesitancy, and the pen that she offered. Within moments he was filling out the papers under her watchful gaze. When he handed them back to her, she made a face and pointed at the top.  
  
“Kylo Ren? Is that your _real_ name?” Her expression said she was skeptical, brows quirked and mouth twisted into a slight sneer. Kylo felt himself flush again, clearing his throat in defense.  
  
“It's the name I go by.” At that she sighed and rolled her eyes, and Kylo felt himself immediately on edge. She set the forms aside and opened a drawer in the desk, pulling out a fresh stack of blank forms.  
  
“This is a _legally binding document_. I'm going to need your _legal_ name. As well as identification to confirm it.” She sounded as though she were speaking to a child, and Kylo felt his brow burn with further embarrassment. Of course, that should have been obvious. He just hadn't thought of himself by his legal name in so long. He grabbed the pages from her, this time with an irritated huff, and filled them out again. She watched, her eyes dancing with interest as he filled in his full, legal name.  
  
Then he reached into his jacket pocket again, fishing around for his wallet. As he flipped it open he could feel her eyes on him, and they felt like they were boring a hole right through him. His fingers moved through the contents until he pulled out a drivers license, tossing it onto the counter, satisfied with how it bounced in her direction, irreverent and snarky. She picked it up along with the pages of paper.  
  
“Benjamin Solo...” she mused as she inspected both the forms and his license. “Can I ask you something?” She looked as though she were restraining herself from laughing, but she didn't let him respond before she continued. Her tone of voice darkened as she folded her hands in front of her. “Are you sure you should be doing this?”  
  
That got his hackles up. His mouth twisted into a frown. _“Excuse me?”_  
  
“Let me be frank.” She still looked insufferably smug, and Kylo wanted to wipe the smile off her face. “I see a lot of people come through our doors. And you don't exactly... fit the general bill of our usual clientele.” She looked thoughtful for a moment as she gestured to his face with her hand. “Young, babyfaced, fresh out of the nest am I right? _Ben?_ Desperate not to be seen as a _mommy's boy?_ ”  
  
He huffed. This was why he didn't like to go by his legal name. People knew it too well. His mother was too well known, being such a prominent politician, and he had no desire to be associated with that any more. He shook his head, glaring at her now. “You don't know me. And I _don't_ go by _Ben_.”  
  
“Listen.” She smirked. “I don't think you're up for this. If you're not careful you're going to get yourself into a _lot of trouble_.” She leaned forward as she spoke, getting closer to him than was comfortable. He could practically feel the heat from her breath. “Why don't you just ask mommy for the cash? It's a _lot_ safer.”  
  
Kylo wanted to growl in frustration. His heart was beating fast now, and he could feel a rush of anger colouring his face. He felt his fingers curling into fists as he crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair in what he hoped was a show of nonchalance. “I don't need her help.” His brows narrowed. “And I _certainly_ don't need _yours_.”  
  
Phasma shrugged, moving back and holding out the pen again. “Just a little friendly advice. You're free to suit yourself, of course.” She tapped the final page on the desk, indicating a dotted line at the very bottom of the contract. “Sign there. _Legal_ name.” She was quick to stipulate, as though he might have forgotten.  
  
Whatever.  
  
He grabbed the pen, glaring at her as he scribbled his _legal_ name on the dotted line. She made a show of matching his signature with the one on his ID before she handed the card back to him. The contract was filed away in a folder. A drawer was opened and closed, a different drawer than she had taken the blank pages from. He waited. Watched, as she fished out a cheque book. Who used cheques, these days, really.   
  
She wrote it, signed it, and slid it across the desk to him. That easy. Quick. Painless. The exact amount he had requested. It struck him that she hadn't asked for any sort of character references, about his employment, or for any form of collateral. Not even an inquiry about how he planned to pay this back. A shiver went down his spine as he considered the implications: This was a business that didn't _care_ whether you could pay them back or not. You could get the money you needed, no questions asked... if you signed their papers and agreed to their terms. _  
_

“You'll hear from us when the loan is due.” Her voice was soft, but the words were ominous. They drove home the reality of what he had just done. Of course, he'd known already that it was a risky idea, but he was still confident that it wouldn't matter. They only turned nasty if you couldn't pay. He forced a smile onto his face. Put more confidence into his voice than he felt.  
  
“I'll have it paid back well before then.” He _would._ This would be _fine._ There was no real worry. He picked up the cheque, holding it lightly between two fingers before he slipped it into his pocket. As he adjusted his jacket, Phasma's smile widened.  
  
“Then we don't have anything to worry about, do we?” She didn't look like she believed him, which just irritated him further. Worse, she looked like she was pleased at the thought of him not being able to pay it back. Her smile was distinctly predatory. He had to make a physical effort to ignore it.  
  
“Thank you.” He stood up, taking pleasure in finally feeling as tall as he actually was again. His hand reached out towards her, and she took it easily in her own. Her handshake was firm, and the way she maintained eye contact was unnerving. Kylo made certain that his own handshake was just as strong. As he left the office behind, walking back through the lobby, he congratulated himself on not falling prey to her dominance mind games.

As he left the building however, he frowned as he realized that he hadn't actually bothered to read through the small print of the contract, and she hadn't urged him to do so. He had been too eager to get the money and too quick to rise to her baiting him. He could feel the nagging doubt worrying at the back of his mind.  
  
_Maybe I shouldn't cash this. Maybe I should leave it in my bank account, not touch it, so that I can give it back when the loan is up. Forget this whole thing._  
  
But, no. That was cowards talk. And besides, he still _needed_ the money. This was only a means to an end. He would have the money to repay the loan, and he would walk away from this without it having to turn nasty.  
  
He _would._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Five months later..._  


 

Kylo smiled as his bank account information came up on the laptop screen in front of him. He was pleased with the figures that showed. He shifted on the couch as he mentally ran the numbers. He had known this was all going to work out fine. The job he had had lined up had panned out fine, and the loan he had taken out was well under hand. He leaned back and wove his fingers together, giving his knuckles a satisfying crack before his hands came to rest on the keyboard again.  
  
Now to do some transfers.  
  
Rent. _Paid._ Now that that was out of the way, the more important bill... Payment to First Order Enterprises. _Done._ He smirked. Easy peasy. All it had taken was a little bit of careful money management, some planning, and restraint, and he was back on his feet already. Really, he didn't know how anybody got hampered down by debt. Just keep ahead of it. No big deal.  
  
The only reason he'd gotten into the predicament he'd been in before was sheer laziness on his part. He could admit that he'd fucked up, but now... well, things were right back on track. For all that First Order Enterprises might be a bit dangerous to do business with, it was only dangerous if you didn't know how to play the game.  
  
He closed his laptop and stretched, yawning as he stood up. That was one situation over and done with. He felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. And he hadn't needed his mother's help to deal with it, either.  
  
Even better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The room was dark, save for the flashing lights, and _loud._ The music blared through the speakers, the DJ concocting some mix of pop songs interspersed with techno. Not his kind of music, really, but who was he to judge. The club patrons seemed to like it anyways. There was certainly no shortage of sloppy drunk individuals moving their bodies around, any real sense of rhythm they might have had long chased away by the alcohol in their blood streams.  
  
He stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. His presence here was mostly for show, so he tried to look the part. He scowled. Puffed himself up. Made himself look imposing enough that he might not actually have to do anything.  
  
Being paid to stand and keep watch of a crowd of drunken partiers was not dissimilar to what he pictured it would be to babysit a child's birthday party. Make sure nothing gets broken and nobody gets into a fight, but by and large stay out of their way and let them have fun. Except that babysitting drunk adults paid a lot better than babysitting sober children.

  
He watched with a critical eye the going's on. There wasn't a lot of action tonight. It was only a Sunday. Still technically the weekend, but nowhere near as busy as Fridays or Saturdays. So the club was calmer than it had been the night before.  
  
He watched as club patrons moved about the dance floor. One particular individual was moving around particularly erratically, eyes closed and swaying to the beat of some song other than the one that was playing. He had a drink in his hand, something dark with ice. Probably a rum and coke. Whatever it was, his arm was swaying this way and that with such haphazard motions that he was practically begging for an accident. Kylo winced as he saw it coming, watched the man dancing with such obliviousness that he backed right up.. into someone else.  
  
Too late to call out to stop it, the other guy had taken a face full of highball.  
  
Kylo sighed as he observed what was about to happen, waiting to see if it would turn ugly. The other guy's hair was soaked through, ice cubes falling to the floor. The drunk idiot was in too much of a daze to notice much, turning around slowly.

  
“Hey! What the fuck is your problem, asshole!” The larger man reached up to wipe the drink off his face, flicking the liquid aside. Kylo was already moving across the room, but wasn't quick enough to prevent the man from shoving the offending drunkard. _Hard._ The poor guy was knocked back several steps, and looked like he was going to puke.  
  
“I should fuckin-” The angry man's tirade was stopped as Kylo quickly moved to put his hand in between them. He scowled his best bouncer scowl and used his shoulder as leverage to corner the patron.  
  
“ _Hey_. You have a problem?” He deepened his voice as he moved in close, getting up in the guy's face and invading his space. “Because if you have a problem, you can take it up with me.” He and the man kept eye contact for a beat, before the man's eyes darted to left. He shrugged away from Kylo, tsking as he went.  
  
“Ah _fuck it_. Just tell that little shit to watch where he's going.” Without another word the guy was gone, stalking off in the direction of the bathrooms. Kylo watched his back for a moment or two before he let out a breath, turning to grasp the drunk guy by the shoulders.  
  
“As for you, I think you've had enough for one night. Let's get you outside. Catch a cab, huh?” He walked the guy out, prodding him along. He was practically sleeping on his feet, the loaded idiot. He pushed him out into the street, pointing him in the direction of the cabs lined up along the side of the road. “Take it easy, will ya?”  
  
The rest of the night proceeded quietly. It was late, and the nightlife was winding down. Only a few hours later he was stumbling out of the club himself, blearily rubbing his eyes.

The music still pulsed through his ears as he left the club. It was late and the crowds of drunken young people were dispersing, some of them with more reluctance than others. He half envied them; the club scene was really only enjoyable if you were inebriated, though he certainly didn't envy them the headaches that the morning would bring. He took in a deep breath and then expelled it, willing away the loud throb reverberating through his skull.  
  
He rounded the corner of the street, moving into the back of the building to his car, and noticed a couple of people standing around it. Three of them, actually. He frowned. That was odd. As he got closer he felt a sinking feeling in his chest, his heart dropping into his stomach. They were wearing white suits. _Perfect_ white suits.  
  
He coughed to clear his throat as he moved towards them. Tried to ignore the beating thump thump thumping in his chest. This was a _mistake,_ or a misunderstanding, nothing to worry about. He forced a smile onto his face as he found himself walking up to them. They turned to face him fully. _Smiled._

 _Shit._  
  
“Is... there a problem, gentleman?” He forced back the feeling of fear gnawing at him. They were moving now, two of them fanning out to surround him. That wasn't a good sign _._ The one in the middle stayed put, keeping eye contact.  
  
“Oh, I don't necessarily think there's a _problem_. Not _yet_.” His smile was friendly. Nonchalant. That made it all the scarier. “...Just get off work, I take it? How was the evening?” His voice was easy going and jovial, even as Kylo was being cornered by his two companions on both sides. Kylo felt a strong impulse to run.  
  
“What do you want?” His chest was constricting, like needles in his skin. He took a breath as he watched the two white suites at his sides, his stance rigid and stiff.  
  
“This is just a _friendly_ call. A reminder. You haven't _forgot_ about the money that you owe First Order Enterprises, have you?” While his smile and his voice were indeed quite friendly, the situation was anything but. The men to the right and left of him stood casually, with their hands in their pockets, but their gaze did not move from him. They were watching.  
  
Kylo swallowed. Forced the panic back. This was a misunderstanding, and as soon as it was cleared up, everything would be fine again. Maybe the transfer just hadn't cleared yet. He cleared his throat again, feeling like he couldn't shake the catch in the back of it. “I paid that already. Friday morning. I don't owe anything anymore.”  
  
That made the man's smile widen. His teeth were as white and pristine as his suit. “Our records do indeed show that you paid off some of it.... but there _is_ still an amount owing. Did you forget about the interest, perhaps?” The easy way that he spoke those words were like bolts of ice to the chest. Kylo felt his skin grow cold.  
  
“Interest... wait, what...” He had thought that he'd factored in the correct amount of interest. Hadn't he? Shit. He felt his heart racing and his breathing begin to come in shorter. The world felt like it was closing in around him. He hadn't really fucked this up, had he?  
  
He felt like the world wasn't real, everything moving in slow motion as the man informed him of how much was still outstanding. _Sonofabitch,_ it was almost _double_ what he had originally borrowed! Hidden fees? Extra interest? Had he been scammed? Phasma hadn't mentioned anything about that... his heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest as he stammered. “What... no, no I can't... I..”  
  
_He hadn't read the fine print._  
  
“Is this going to be a _problem?_ ” The men surrounding him stepped in closer to him now, getting up in his space just like he had that bar patron earlier. Threatening. Intimidating. And it was working. Kylo could feel himself shaking as they moved in on him.“I certainly hope it wont... Because I'd hate for _Phasma_ to have to get involved. She's not very nice when having to deal with late debtors.”  
  
His mind was racing now. His skin felt cold and clammy, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Finally he shook his head, managing to set his jaw and look the First Order suit in the eyes. “ _No._ ” He said it with conviction. Conviction that he didn't have. “No it.. it's _not_ going to be a problem, I just... I need a bit of _time_.”  
  
The three of them exchanged subtle glances, smirking before the man nodded with understanding. His lips were pursed in an almost sympathetic smile. Reassuring. “ _Of course_. We can give you a week. But we'll... _check in_ on you every few days. Just to make certain you're properly appreciative of the situation.” Something in his tone of voice had turned darker there, and it made a chill run down Kylo's spine.  
  
He winced, wondering how on earth he was going to come up with the money in such a short amount of time. “A week? That's...”  
  
“A week.” The man cut him off then, and the pretense at friendly politeness was dropped, his expression and manors turning decidedly.. _sinister_. Kylo could feel the presence of the two flanking him as they took another menacing step forward. “Before things start getting... messy _.”_ Then, as if everything had been decided for now, the three of them backed off. Began to walk away from him. They hadn't laid a finger on him. As the middle man moved past him, he flashed him one last grin. “Have a good night, Mr. Ren”  
  
Kylo stood there, shaking, until they were gone and well out of sight. Then he turned into the alley, his chest heaving as his stomach emptied itself of it's contents.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey, man! Mr. Netal!” Kylo called out, lips masquerading in a jovial smile as his landlord's car pulled up. It was late afternoon, the sun just starting to set, and the guy had just gotten home. Kylo held up a six pack of beer, holing it out as the man frowned at him in suspicion. He got out of the car. The door clicked shut behind him, and he sighed, looking over his tenant for a moment.  
  
“What's this about, then?” He gestured to the beer in Kylo's hand, but didn't reach out to take it. He was a large man, broad shouldered and broad waisted, with a big mean looking face to match. He'd always struck Kylo as a rough looking man, despite working in real estate.  
  
Kylo shrugged and dropped his arm, letting the six pack rest against his thigh. “You've just been such a great guy, and I thought I'd buy you a round.” He smiled, hoping it would set the man at ease. Mr. Netal's frown only deepened as he crossed his arms, looking him over with a critical gaze.  
  
“You _want_ something. Out with it, what is it.”  
  
Kylo winced. He'd hoped they might have a bit more of a friendly banter before he had to drop the bomb. He sighed, his fingers fidgeting with the packaging on the beer. Worried his lip for a moment before he reluctantly gave in. “I uh... The money I just paid you for rent? Can.. can I get it back? Just temporarily! I need... I just need to take care of something, I'll have it back to you soon, I promise!”  
  
He cringed as he watched Mr. Netal's face, uncertain how he would react to such a request. Even if he did agree to loan him the rent money, Kylo knew it wasn't enough to cover what he currently owed to First Order Enterprises. The original loan had been for _several_ months worth of late rent after all... but it might take the heat off a bit. But that was a pretty big 'if'.  
  
He heard a burst of deep throated laughter as the man uncrossed his arms, looking at him with incredulity. “ _You want me to loan you back your rent money??_ ” He sounded disbelieving. “Is this a _joke??_ ”  
  
Kylo was quick to shake his head, his expression soured and desperate. “No, listen, please. I... look, I ran into a bit of trouble and-”  
  
Mr. Netal cut him off with a scoff, shaking his head. “After the shit you pulled five months ago?? Late on your rent for I don't know how many months straight? I don't think so!” He waved a large finger in Kylo's face, and Kylo had the decency to look embarrassed. He flushed, looking down at the ground before back up to him.  
  
“Please. I just. I just need the money, but I have a steady job now and I'll pull extra shifts, I'll get it back to you _. Please_.” Emotions coursed through him. Frustration, anger, fear. He felt the bitter sting of tears pricking at his eyes but he willed them not to fall. The landlord was unmoved.  
  
“There is _no way_ that's a sure thing with you. I'm sorry Kylo but you're living month to month as it is. You'll have to figure something else out.”  
  
With that the man muscled past him and didn't take another look. The beer fell from Kylo's hand to the ground, cans bouncing on the concrete. He didn't bother to pick them up. He clenched his fists and stalked away.  
  
Now what was he going to do.  
  
Shit.  
  
_Shit!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Brand New Acoustic Guitar For Sale._  
  
Kylo peered at his computer screen, taking in the ad and double checking it. Information was correct.... mostly. As he scanned the listing he tried to make certain the little white lies weren't _too_ outrageous. It wasn't brand new... but he'd only played it a few times and it wasn't like he'd damaged it. Surely whoever bought the thing wouldn't notice. He looked over his shoulder at the guitar sitting in the corner, collecting dust. Nah, they wouldn't notice.  
  
He knew he was asking way more for it than it was worth... but he was desperate. He wasn't sure why he had bought the cheap ass instrument, but he was glad he had it kicking around now to try to supplement his money situation. He frowned at it, thinking back to when he had thought he might actually learn how to play it. Back when he was still going by _Ben._  
  
He sighed and tilted his head back in the desk chair. “Maybe I really should just ask Mom for help...” He mused to himself, unaware he was whispering out loud to the empty room as though the walls might hear him and either agree or discourage him. Of course, the room was silent. A memory occurred to him, and he let it carry him for a moment.  
  
_A much younger version of himself coming home one day with a guitar in hand, declaring that he intended to play it. Han had smiled and given him nothing but encouragement, but his mother, Leia, she was less impressed._  
  
_“Are you actually going to learn it, though?” She had asked, and it stung. He remembered the way his face had heated with embarrassment._  
  
_“Of course.” He'd insisted, the uncomfortable list of his past discarded hobbies and failures hanging between them. He'd shrugged it off. And, of course, over the next few months quietly added the guitar to the list._  
  
He narrowed his eyes and sat up in the chair, shaking off the memory and the emotions that it brought up in him as he reached for the computer mouse. With a click of a button the listing was live.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kylo's eyes narrowed as he pulled up to the car park. His heart immediately leapt into his throat as he saw them, three white suits, waiting next to some vehicle a few stalls away. His skin crawled as tried to make certain to keep down the feeling of panic. His heart had already begun to pound in his chest in time with the motor as he parked. It remained after, as he unbuckled the seat belt and moved to open the door.  
  
“Hello, Benny.” This time, it was Phasma herself. She looked relaxed and casual, but there was a cruelty about her that had been held at bay the last time they had spoken. Her broad form was perfectly accentuated by the cut of the suit; she probably looked better in it than any of her underlings, if Kylo was honest. She smiled a smile that was completely devoid of friendliness. He frowned as he stepped out of the car, closing it behind him and watching the three figures move towards him.  
  
“Don't call me that.” He kept his eye on Phasma, even as his mind was in high alert, wanting to watch the position of the other two. He swallowed, unwilling to show how unnerved he was to find them here, at his apartment complex. _Of course_ they knew where he lived. He had filled out their forms. _Damn them._ “I thought I had a week? It's only been three days.”  
  
“You do.” She grinned, a toothy affair that was just a little too eager. “I'm just here to check up on you. See how you're making out. Any progress?” Although he didn't take his eyes off of her, he could feel the presence of the other two fanning out around him. This was the same as last time, and they hadn't done anything then. He wouldn't let himself be cowed by cheap tactics and idle threats.  
  
“I've got some cash coming in.” He tried to keep his voice even as he spoke, maintaining eye contact with Phasma. “I can make up the amount, but...” He cringed, inwardly. Hated himself as he continued. “...please, I need more time than just the week.” He knew that he had no way to get it all by the end of the week. He was talking out his ass about being able to get it. Truthfully, he had no idea how he was going to come up with enough money.  
  
“ _Ah,_ I was worried you might say that.” The atmosphere seemed to grow suddenly colder as she glanced over to each of her men in turn. Kylo felt the wind sucked out of his lungs as hands grabbed him from both sides. Strong, dedicated, firm grips on his shoulders. He could feel fingertips digging into his skin, and before he could process what was happening, there was fist driven into his gut.  
  
Phasma was close to him now, standing over him as he sagged between the two men who held him. If it weren't for their grasp on his arms, he would be on the ground right now, gasping and coughing. He tried to pull his arms out of their hands, but their grip was hard, squeezing painfully until he cried out again. Something firm connected with the back of his knees and sent a shot of pain up his legs. His knees connected with the ground fast, and he felt a dizziness as he found himself looking up at Phasma. She smiled down on him, one hand cupping her fist, fingers running over the knuckles.

“You don't sound like you're _serious_ enough about this, Benny.” Her sing song voice rang out, completely calm and pleasant as she moved closer, taking in his form as her two thugs held him in place. His nose wrinkled as he grit his teeth, glaring up at her.  
  
“Don't call me-” His words were interrupted with a cracking sound, and the room spun, pain lancing across his temples before he realized that her fist had impacted with his face. He breathed in and out, each one a stunned gasp for air as his vision blurred and then righted itself. He could taste blood in his mouth.

“I'll call you anything I like, I don't think you're in any position to argue. Do you? _Benny?_ ” She sounded unbothered, and the casual flippancy in her voice only made him more angry. Kylo tried again to loose himself from the two that held him, but they responded by wrenching his arms painfully backwards. He winced before shooting a death glare at her. His heart beat was loud and his blood was rushing in his ears.

“That's what I thought.” She flashed him a smug smile, grinning before she crouched down in front of him, bringing herself to eye level. “Now don't worry.... I'm not here to get things _real_ nasty yet. Just to remind you. Keep your situation fresh in your mind. Your time is running out.” Her blue eyes were shining with a cold, cruel kind of glee. She was _enjoying_ this.  
  
Kylo coughed, spitting out the blood from his mouth onto the floor to the side. Adrenaline was running through him now. Fight or flight. And flight wasn't an option. “Three to one?” He choked out the words, pinning her with his eyes. “You call this a fair fight? Bet you couldn't take me one on one.” It was a gamble; looking at her, he wasn't sure if he could take her. But he'd have a lot better chance taking just her.  
  
She laughed. Threw back her head and laughed in his face. The car park echoed with the sound. Then she wiped a tear from her eyes before fixing him with a truly menacing grin. “Oh, Benny, _darling._ You don't _get_ it. I don't have to prove anything to you.” She grabbed him by the hair, suddenly and without warning, and Kylo grit his teeth as he felt her yank on it, ripping out strands by the roots. “I'm not here to win a _pissing competition_.” She was close to him now, hissing the words into his ear and digging nails into his scalp. “I'm here to make certain you don't forget the _trouble_ you're in. I did warn you _._ ”  
  
She pulled him downwards, violently thrusting him into the ground. The asphalt grit at his skin, tearing at him. His arms had slipped from the hold of the two First Order thugs, but he felt something sharp dig into his side. His eyes flashed open to see a white high heel pressed down on him. He looked up at Phasma standing over him, wide eyed with fear. She did this shit in heels? Of fucking course she did.  
  
His breathing was heavy now, panic welling up in his chest. Nothing mattered but the pain in his side and the rush of his heartbeat. “Listen, _please,_ I need more _time_.” He tried to get up, and felt a boot heel on his hand from one of the other two. Phasma put more weight on him, shooting more agony through his ribs. “I'll get your money, _I will_ , just please give me more time!” He was pleading now, desperation cracking his voice.  
  
“Not my call to make, I'm afraid.” She was smiling, her white teeth shining down at him from high above him. Her heel ground into him now, each slight movement excruciating.

"Then let me talk to whoever's in charge! Please _._ ” He knew Phasma was just an enforcer. Whoever the big guy at the top was, _that_ was who he needed to talk to. To appeal to for mercy. His hands dug at the concrete beneath him, fingernails cracking as he tried to breath. He a bark of laughter as she scoffed, looking down on him with an expression of pity. She shook her head, pouting her lips as though she was sorry _._ Kylo knew she wasn't.  
  
“Mr. Hux has far better things to do than bother himself with _trash like you_.” Pain blossomed again as she sent her foot into his side. He was sent reeling, laying on his back now and coughing. Everything was pain. He could only hope a rib wasn't broken. “Besides.” She was hovering over him, her face directly in his line of sight. Her ruby red lips were turned into a sneer. “Just between you and me... You'd rather deal with _me._ Trust me.” She winked, a playful gesture before she stepped back from him.  
  
“If you think _I'm_ bad, you don't want to _know_ what he'd do to you.” She looked up at her men and gave a quick nod. They moved off of him, and Kylo breathed a sigh of relief, gritting his teeth against the pain he felt all over.  
  
Then he heard a loud smash. He jerked where he was, his whole body lurching at the noise before he managed to sit up enough to see what was happening. His jaw fell slack as he watched, dumbfounded, the two men in suits taking baseball bats to his car. The headlights shattered. The front crumpled in on itself. Windows in pieces.  
  
He wanted to yell, scream at them, but Phasma stood between him and them and for some reason, the way she was eyeing him made him stay put. Her cold glare was enough to let him know that things would not go well for him if he got off his ass. So he stayed down, nursing the pain in his side and the scrapes on his face, and waited.  
  
It took only a few moments before they were done. The car alarm was blaring, loud and insistent. It screamed in his ears, but he barely paid it any attention. He watched Phasma and the other two. She put on a smile, and nodded a short nod.

“Better get that cash together fast, Benny _dear._ The clock is ticking. You have four days left. See you then.” She and her two lackeys breezed past him, leaving him on the ground alone to pick himself up. They were already gone by the time he managed to get his feet under him again, crunching on the bits of glass beneath them.  
  
The car alarm was shrill and lancing through his skull, blaring through the enclosed area. He was in _deep fucking shit._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next night found him in a pub. Not the obnoxious techno blaring darkened dance floor of a club, but a good honest to god _bar._ He stalked through the room in a foul mood, the grimace on his face matching the pain that still crawled through his head and side. He felt slightly fuzzy; painkillers taking the edge off of the damage.  
  
As he slid into a booth where a group of guys waited for him he took in the faces of his friends. The six of them were a rowdy looking group. They were every good middle to upper class parent's worst nightmare: Piercings, tattoos, leather jackets, rode motorcycles. They looked like they had walked out of a cheesy 90's movie playing the role of the Bad Kids. So, everything Senator Leia Organa hated to see in proximity to her son.  
  
The glass of beer clinked on the table as he put it down. Rock music was blasted, just as loud as the music at the club if he was honest but it didn't get on his nerves in the same way. It felt more familiar. He smiled as he settled into their regular booth, a cocksure half grin that he didn't feel but put on anyways. “Hey guys. How's it going?”  
  
“Hey Kylo. What the fuck happened to your face?” All of them chuckled at that. Kylo had to stop himself from wincing. He knew that he didn't exactly look pretty right now. There was scrapes and road rash from the concrete, and a real nice ring of deep purple around his eye. The guy who had spoken, a black haired goth looking punk named Darren, had a wide shit eating grin on his own face as though he had just said the funniest damn thing in the world. He gestured half drunkenly around in the vicinity of Kylo's face just in case his statement had confused anyone.  
  
Kylo blew a breath of air out the side of his mouth, chewing on the cut in his lip and tasting the coppery tang of congealed blood on his tongue. He was about to respond when another one of his buddies, Cedrick, piped up instead.  
  
“He works as a _bouncer_ now, you idiot. Probably got that shiner on the job. Hope you left the other guy with worse.” He jerked his chin in Kylo's direction, and Kylo shrugged a shoulder as he picked up the pint of beer and brought the glass to his lips.  
  
“Yeah, something like that.” He was glad that his friend had supplied a convenient explanation. Now he wouldn't have to mention it again. _Perfect._  
  
The presence of his drinking buddies was soothing. He found himself worrying less the more he drank, savouring the taste of cheap beer like it was ambrosia. His friends were loud, and he tried to match their exuberance. Tried to act like nothing was wrong.  
  
Eventually, though, he knew he'd have to ask.  
  
He tilted his head back and let the remaining liquid wash down his throat before slamming it back down on the table with a loud bang. He worried his lip for a moment as everyone looked up and blinked at him. Then he took a deep breath.  
  
“So... listen, guys. I kinda... need a _favour._ ” This was met with momentary blank stares, and then some tentative laughter.  
  
“Okay man what chick do you need help fucking?” Darren laughed and everyone laughed with him. Someone playfully punched his shoulder, and he had to pretend it hadn't hurt. The men from First Order Enterprises hadn't exactly been gentle where they'd held him. His friends jostled him and he tried to match their good natured grins.  
  
“Is it that one? I bet it's that one. She looks like she'd be a good lay, _I'd_ tap that.” Cedrick had spoken up, gesturing to a girl sitting at the bar. Kylo turned to look. She had brown hair arranged in three buns, and he knew he had seen her here before. She was gazing intently at her cellphone, and the glow from the screen illuminated her rather pretty features. He shook his head and turned back to them.  
  
“Naw, it's nothing like that... I uh...” He swallowed, suddenly nervous to bring it up. Then he set his brow and barrelled in, fixing his eyes on the empty beer glass. “I kinda ran into some trouble and I... need some cash.” He could tell the mood had changed at the table, the playful banter subsiding as he told them just how much he needed. Then they all burst out laughing.  
  
“Kylo! That's a _joke,_ right?” He was getting sick of hearing that particular sentiment. He scowled as his friend continued. “You know we don't fucking have that kind of money.” A chorus of agreement chimed out, and he felt Darren slide an arm around his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment before he turned to look at his friend, who was leaning in close to him. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. “But how about I pick up your tab in exchange for a quick blow?”  
  
Kylo felt his face heating. He narrowed his brows and grit his teeth, sitting up straight and sliding himself out from Darren's arm before fixing him with a glare. “I'm not a fucking prostitute.”  
  
Darren only laughed and shrugged before Alan, a bigger guy with the sleeves torn off his jacket and a huge piercing through his nose, chimed in from across the table. “Hey man I don't blame you for not wanting Darren's gross ass dick. But I'm sure you could make _some_ cash with that pouty mouth of yours.” He pointed his finger at Kylo, and everyone at the table hooted at him. “There's a glory hole downtown if you wanna try your luck!”  
  
Kylo rolled his eyes and got to his feet, leaning his hands on the table as he fixed them all with a stink eye. The laughter didn't subside; they seemed to find the joke all the more amusing. “I'm gonna go get another drink.” He muttered the words, punctuating them by knocking over the empty glass and letting it bang on the table.  
  
“Awww he's all grumpy now.” Darren chuckled, calling after him as he stalked away. “ _Relax_ man I was kidding! Like anyone would want your lips on them.” The glass was being rolled over the table now under Darren's finger. _“You're cute when you blush!”_  
  
That last quip had been tossed at his back and he grimaced as he approached the bar. After he had ordered another drink he looked beside him at the girl, thumb moving over her cellphone in one hand and a beer in the other. She wasn't paying any attention to the room around her, lost in the world of the internet. Or whoever she was texting. He cleared his throat and waved a hand at her. Why not try his luck.  
  
“Hey. Is it hot in here, or is it just you?” He did feel hot; his face was turning a new shade of red even as he spoke. He could feel the eyes of his friends on his back and burned under the scrutiny. The girl didn't even look up from her phone.  
  
“Fuck off, loser.” Her eyes were still glued to the screen, fingers typing something as she spoke, not giving him even a first glance let alone a second. He felt his heart beat out angrily, the casual smile on his face turned sour as he moved just a bit closer to her.  
  
“What the fuck? That was rude.” He tried to get in her face, grab her attention away from her phone with his presence. He knew he was a pretty imposing figure when he wanted to be. She didn't seem to care. Her eyes left the screen of her cell as though she was _deigning_ to graciously grant him her attention. She looked at him for a moment with an expression that said she wasn't impressed.  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry. Fuck off loser, _please_.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm and contempt, and he felt his teeth grind against each other. What the fuck had he done to earn such disrespect from a total stranger?  
  
The bartender put a pint of beer on the counter with a clink. Kylo reached out reflexively to grab it, curling his fingers around the cool surface of the glass. He moved in closer to her again, hoping to intimidate her, make himself big and threatening. “Hey you don't have to be such a prissy _bitch_. I was just trying to pay you a compliment.”  
  
She sighed. Rolled her eyes at him, the little bitch. “ _Sure you were_. A cheesy pick up line? Your buddies watching?” She nodded over at the group of guys at the booth, who of course were intently watching with dumb grins on their faces. Then she looked back to him, locking eyes with him. “I have no interest in being your quick masculinity proving fuck. Dudes like you disgust me.”  
  
“Yeah?” He felt his eye twitch. His breathing was quickening in anger now. He made a point of looking her up and down, letting his eyes linger on her breasts, which he supposed were nice breasts if you were into that sort of thing. “Maybe you wouldn't have to deal with _dudes like me_ if your _tits_ weren't out.” He jabbed a finger at them. The beige top she was wearing wasn't even all that revealing, but he wanted to assert some kind of dominance here.  
  
Her glare lasted only a moment before there was suddenly pain. Her hand slapped him hard across the face, and it connected directly with the bruise that was already there from yesterday. Through the pain that immediately struck through his skull like lightning he could hear his buddies cheering. _What assholes._  
  
He didn't bother to say anything more to her. Leaving his beer untouched he walked away as fast as he could without compromising his composure. His face was red with embarrassment, but he _wasn't_ about to let that bitch make even more of a fool of him. He left the pub to the sounds of playful jeering from his friends, while the girl had gone back to her phone as though nothing had happened.  
  
As he left the front doors and stomped into the parking lot he passed the rows of motorcycles from his little band of friends. They loved to playfully refer to themselves as “knights” when they rode those around. He had been planning on getting one himself, soon, but... _well. That_ was off the table for the time being. Instead he had a car that was _once_ a nice car, and now had busted lights and shattered windows. He climbed into it with a sigh.  
  
_Motherfucker._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pssst! Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work on Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

The offices of Armitage Hux, CEO of First Order Enterprises, were located at the top of the large and imposing building. It was a spacious room, sparse and tidy. Not much in the way of decor, but what there was was immaculate and tasteful. Much like his own person. He was not a large man, but he carried himself regardless with an easy confidence and a coiled sense of power.  
  
He was dressed in black, stark contrast to the white suits worn by his underlings. If their suits were impressively fine, his took the cake. It was tailored with such perfection one might think he had been born wearing it. Each fold of fabric clung to his form like it belonged nowhere else. The fabric was expensive. A deep red tie the colour of blood pulled the sharp ensemble together, and gave him a distinctly menacing appearance.  
  
He sat at the desk, his fingers tapping at the keyboard as the glow from the computer screen cast blue across his features. The sun was setting, and the light in the room was slowly being bathed in an evening's red and yellowed tones. It had been a long enough day, though nothing out of the ordinary. He had stacks of papers next to the computer that needed attending to, but those would have to wait till tomorrow at this rate.  
  
There was a buzz at the door, and he waved a hand without even looking up from the computer screen. “Enter.” His voice was even and emotionless, not giving a care as the door opened and his chief enforcer stepped into the quickly dimming room. Phasma stood before the desk, pages of client profiles in her hands as she waited for him to acknowledge her. He knew she would wait indefinitely, if he wanted her to, and that knowledge made him want to smile. Instead he raised his eyes from the screen with a great deal of reluctance, as though this scheduled interruption were nothing but a nuisance, and not something he had specifically required of her.  
  
“Those are the client reports for the week?” He eyed the papers as she nodded, placing them on the desk in a neat and tidy pile. It was easy to see why she was such an effective enforcer. She was broad, and powerful. As large as she was severe. Her expression was neutral as she straightened again, watching him move to pick up the stack.  
  
“Yes Sir. Just the usual kinds of clients.” He was already thumbing through them, flipping through pages of the typical kinds of people hard pressed enough to seek out _his_ services. Someone's sister had cancer, healthcare didn't cover her treatments. A politician who wasn't as well off as they let on, but had to keep up the illusion of wealth. Some poor broke schmuck in the bad part of town who couldn't get a loan from a bank for their companies start up. Didn't have two pennies to rub together... soon would have less, when Hux got through with them.  
  
Hux could, _of course,_ be a best friend to you if you were hard up for cash, whatever the reason. Once that loan came due however... The story was always the same. And Hux always walked away that much richer. This batch of clients was no different. He finished looking through them, disinterested in the details, before he looked back up at Phasma again.  
  
“Anything else I should be aware of?” This report was generally speaking, a formality. Of course it paid off to be scrutinous, but he had each of these profiles on file himself, all emailed to him as soon as they came in. The hardcopies however contained _extra_ details, the details that were a little less than legal. Blackmail fodder, details on the client's personal lives and families. The sort of things that would be _inadvisable_ to be kept in digital.  
  
Phasma nodded as she leaned over the desk, hooking a finger over the top of a particular profile still in his hand. “As a matter of fact, I would like to draw your attention to one particular case.” The file that she indicated he pulled to the front of the stack again. Nothing about it had exactly stood out to him, but that was why these reports were important. He raised a brow as he looked it over again.  
  
“Benjamin Solo? I think I remember this one.” He read it aloud, letting his tongue test the name. He scoffed quietly to himself as he took in the face in the photograph. “He looks barely a day over 21.” It was sometimes remarkable to him that such young kids were stupid enough to get themselves tangled up with organizations like his own _. Ah, well._ That naivety lined his pockets, after all.  
  
Phasma smiled, agreeing with his unspoken assessment. “He's a punk kid. Acts tough but is actually rather easily intimidated. My only cause for concern is his _family_ ties.” She paused, waiting for Hux to flip the page to the section detailing the client's connections. “He's the son of _Leia Organa_.”  
  
That made Hux's eyebrows go up, an expression of impressed surprise. “The Senator?” He looked at the page and whistled a low and drawn out note. “If he's the son of a rich and influential politician, why the bloody hell did he come to _us?_ ” He frowned as he tried to imagine the individual. How _stupid_ he'd have to be to be in this situation.  
  
Phasma shrugged and rolled her eyes. “The idiot wanted some _independence_. From what I gather he was late on rent and didn't want to ask for help.” Her tone mirrored the derision that Hux was feeling. Most people that got themselves mixed up with First Order Enterprises and other organizations like it were at the end of their rope. “It doesn't really matter. Organa is prominent enough that she could conceivably pull some _weight_ if she were to get involved.” Phasma's voice turned serious here. Protecting the company from _legal_ involvement was a very high priority.  
  
Hux gave that some thought. Phasma was right, of course. Someone like Organa likely had sway with the press and the police alike. She was very widely known and had a large amount of public popularity. Going after her son, if he chose to run crying to mommy about the situation, could very easily turn bad for them if they didn't handle it with care. Of course, nobody was invincible, and Organa was certainly not untouchable. He'd had his fair share of dealing with politicians. They all crumbled under pressure, the trick was finding the right pressure. And rich people could actually _pay._  
  
“Or we could flip that narrative.” He sounded thoughtful, putting the papers down on the desk again and folding his hands together. His fingers locked around each other as he pondered. “A Senator like herself is likely _less than inclined_ to have anything surface that might _damage_ her public image. Her son, as well. Do we have any dirt on him?”  
  
When in doubt, blackmail. Now _that_ was a motto to live by. There wasn't a person alive that didn't have skeletons in their closet.  
  
“Potentially.” Phasma crossed her arms over her chest. “He doesn't seem to be on friendly terms with his parents. He's not going by his birth name and we've done some digging... it looks like he hasn't had any contact with them in the better part of a year. No phone calls, emails, nothing. Not for lack of trying on _their_ part.”  
  
That was interesting. A falling out? It had to be over _something_. Hux smiled, his lips contorting in a kind of grin that decidedly unfriendly. There was a reason people who did what he did were referred to as sharks. He could _smell_ the blood in the water. Could _sense_ when someone was ripe for being taken advantage of.  
  
“Do some _more_ digging. Drag it out as long as you need to. The longer it takes the more he owes. If we have to start going after _Organa_ for the money, so much the better. If he's as reluctant to get back in contact with his mother as you say, perhaps just the threat of going after her will be enough to make him _cooperative_. Get whatever blackmail you can on him.” He paused, frowning for a moment as he looked down at the desk again, taking in the features of the boy's face. Wide eyes, full lips. It looked like a _supremely_ punchable face. How lovely. “How has he responded to physical threats?”  
  
At that Phasma's eyes lit up in a way that was very familiar to Hux. She grinned, baring her own teeth. She was, in many ways, a shark herself. “ _Very_ well.” The way she breathed the words made it clear that she had already enjoyed toying with the naive young Benjamin Solo, and was looking forward to dealing out more _serious_ hurt. This was why he employed her. Anyone could lay a beat down... but very few would _enjoy_ doing it like Phasma did. A woman after his own heart.  
  
His lips twitched, and he nodded, curt and dismissive. “Good. Keep me informed. I trust you to handle it.”  
  
“Of course, Sir.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Kylo felt that familiar feeling of nervous fear running through him as the night came to a close. Lately he was in a constant state of fear at night, like a child that was still afraid of the dark. Daylight chased away the spectres of the First Order, but the night brought the fear of them back to the forefront of his mind. Even though they hadn't shown up in a few days now, he spent the entire evening afraid they might.  
  
He'd managed to sell the damn guitar. But that wasn't even _close_ to enough. He wasn't stupid enough to think that he had a hope of collecting enough money to cover what they claimed he owed by their due date, but maybe if he had something to give them, it would buy him more time. The club closed down, the last of the inebriated patrons shambling off into the glow of the streetlights, hopefully looking for taxis. He waited.  
  
A short little old woman, Ms. Kanata, came scurrying around the bar, grabbing empty glasses off of tables as she went. She had to swerve between employees sweeping the floor. “Get that mop ready! We've got some real nice spills on the dance floor tonight, not to mention that one kid that puked his guts up after a few too many shots. I tell you kids these days don't know how to hold their liquor. Stars knows why you'd spend all your money on booze you're just going to puke up again, but that's just me.” She called out to someone in the back as she made her way towards the kitchen, and stopped when she spotted Kylo.  
  
“Kylo! What are you still doing here, huh? It's closing time. Go home get some sleep.” She put her hands on her hips as she looked at him. She had to lean back to even make eye contact, and the effect was almost comedic. Her glasses glinted in the low lighting. Kylo smiled and sighed. She was a nice lady. He hated having to ask this.  
  
“Hey listen, Maz... Can I talk to you? It's.. it's kind of important.” He clutched one arm in his hand, awkwardly looking for something to do with them. She frowned and motioned him over to a table, and he followed her, sitting down easily and waiting for her to climb up to a chair. Finally she was at eye level with him.  
  
“What's the problem?” She looked concerned, leaning over the table to look at him. It only made him feel more guilty. He swallowed and barrelled forwards.  
  
“I uh... Can I get an _advance?_ On my paycheck? I'm kinda in a bit of a tight spot and I really need the money, like, _right away_.” The words had come tumbling out, and his cheeks heated with embarrassment. He braced himself, waiting for her to look at him like he was insane, laugh at him maybe, assume he was joking. Instead her frown deepened.  
  
“Kylo, what's going on?” She adjusted her glasses, and Kylo felt a flutter of hope run through his stomach. “Are you alright?”  
  
The hope was cut with a bit of worry. He really didn't want to _talk_ about it, but she was digging for reasons. He shook his head, shrugging one shoulder and trying to sound as casual as he could. “Yeah, fine, I'm _fine_ , I just. I need an advance. Please say you will?” He tried to pout his lips to sell the pitch.  
  
Kanata looked at him for a long moment, squinting her eyes behind those big glasses before she shook her head. “Alright Kylo, alright. I'll wire it to you. But whatever this trouble is that you're in, you better be careful.” She jabbed a finger at his chest across the table before she started standing up, a laborious effort to get back down to the ground off of the tall chair.  
  
“It's nothing like that.” He got up as well, a regretful look of relief on his face. “Thanks Maz. I'll make it up to you.”  
  
She snorted at that. “Yeah yeah. Just keep those pretty muscles of yours in good working order and we're all good around here.” She moved to go back to the kitchen, patting him on the arm as she passed. “Most people aiming to cause trouble think twice after getting a good look at you.” With a wink she had run off again, and Kylo was headed for the doors.  
  
It wasn't going to be enough, but it was something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work on Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

Today was the last of the seven days that the First Order had given him. Kylo was acutely aware of this fact as he went about his day. He was on edge, watching his back, especially once the day turned into evening. He found himself jumping at every shadow, every movement, anxiously checking behind every corner. Even in the club, he had his eye on every exit in the room.  
  
He walked to his car quickly when he was off, without saying a word of goodbye to anyone. His heart was already beating like a drum in his chest, panic making him shake as he walked through the ally to his broken down vehicle. He supposed it was courteous of the First Order thugs to have left it still working _... just._ He got into the car, trying to ignore the way his skin felt cold and clammy and his chest was constricting with dread.  
  
He had deposited all the money he had electronically earlier that day. He could only pray that it would buy him some time, some leniency. _Maybe._ Phasma hadn't shown up with her goons yet, so maybe he was in the clear for now, but he wasn't under the illusion that he was in the clear for good. He pulled his banged up car out of the alley and onto the road slowly, cautiously, eyes wide as he watched everything around him.  
  
There was no sign of them when he got to his apartment building, none that he could see. He couldn't help his breathing, each breath a huff of fear as he walked from the car park to the doors of the building. Swiped his card. He was in, now. It looked like the day was over. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind him, the safety of the building reassuring him. He could try to figure out the rest of the money later.  
  
He found he still couldn't quite relax as he stepped into the elevator. His hand shook as he reached out to press the button to take him to his floor. _Calm down... there's nothing to worry about. I'm home now._ He swallowed, trying to wet his dry mouth as the elevator pinged at his floor. Took out his keys.  
  
His hair stood on end as he opened the door to his apartment. Something felt wrong. It was a rather expensive place, a luxury bachelor's pad near the top of the building that afforded him both privacy and a lack of any kind of noise problems. Not to mention a good amount of space. There was a nice, wide open living room that looked into the modern and spacious kitchen space. And, he noticed as he stepped into it, in the middle of the room, in front of the large picture window overlooking the lights of the city, were three figures in _white suits._  
  
Kylo could feel his heart sink into his stomach in a rush of adrenaline. He gripped his keys in his hand, slowly moving the keys in between his knuckles. They were in his apartment. How the fuck had they gotten into his apartment?!  
  
He grit his teeth, and moved without thinking.  
  
Phasma was the obvious target, but she was a little farther into the room. The one closest to the door was a man of medium height, with short blond hair. Kylo lunged for him fist first. He made a guttural, animalistic roaring sound as he felt the keys connect with the man's face, though the employee managed to dodge enough that the punch hadn't landed. Blood blossomed red in the two large gashes left behind. That moment seemed to last, moving in slow motion, before all of a sudden everything was chaos.  
  
Kylo felt the two First Order enforcers leap at him in retaliation, one of the behind him and the other in front. He swung a fist at one but the man caught his wrist, looking him dead in the eyes as he twisted his hand painfully around. Kylo dropped the keys. He shouted, jerking his hand out of the man's grip and thrusting an elbow at his chest. The man grunted in pain and stumbled a little ways back, but the other thug was already launching his own fist at his jaw.

Adrenaline coursed through him as he ducked, shouted, tucked his head down and barrelled into the other man. He was bigger. He was stronger. He forced the First Order grunt into the wall, making a decent sized dent in the drywall from the impact. Chips went flying. The man grimaced, the wind knocked out of him, and Kylo drew his arm back to plant his fist directly into the guy's face. The crunch beneath his fist was a satisfying sound.  
  
Then he felt the other one on his back, hands reaching around his throat. They found his windpipe. He stumbled, his stance faltering as he gasped for air, and then the guy in front of him had his chance. Another punch was thrown, this time hitting it's target. He barely had the time to flinch.  
  
Kylo felt the impact a split second after his head had already been whipped to the side by the blow. Pain bloomed through his skull, and he felt the room spin around him like a ferris wheel. His stomach clenched, and he fought back the urge to heave. Hands gripped him, pulling him back to his feet, and someone was spinning him around to face Phasma. _She was grinning._  
  
Her smile was wide and toothy, and her expression was hungry. Like a lioness about to make a kill. She was cradling a fist in her hand, and his eye were drawn to a flash of metal around her fingers.  
  
_Brass._  
  
“ _Oh Benny,_ I can't _tell_ you how much I've been looking forward to this.” Her fist drove into his gut and he didn't have the breath to scream. His whole body filled with pain. She stepped backwards as her men held him up, and he emptied his stomach on the floor, heaving and gasping through the agony. She watched him with a somewhat disgusted expression, her nose turned up as she kept out of the way of the stream of vomit.  
  
When he was done she motioned to the men holding him to drag him aside, away from the pool of bile soaking into the carpet, and then he felt brass connecting with his face. There were hands on him, gripping his shoulders and his hair, holding him up and keeping him from going down as he felt something in his nose _crack._ He wanted to puke again, if there had been anything left in him. Blood was streaming down his face and past his chin, the smell of it thick and overwhelming.  
  
Another blow, from the other side, had him seeing double for a moment. The room was starting to blur in and out of focus. All he could see was Phasma's face, grinning down at him like a mad woman. He choked, trying to force words through his lip, but found a sharp lancing pain preventing him from moving his mouth. The bottom had been split.  
  
Then brass was driven into his side and he screamed out in pain again, worsening the split in his lip and coughing up blood as he gasped for breath. Something _definitely_ went crack that time. _For sure._ Phasma seemed to be watching him, then, waiting for him to collect himself. His entire world was agony, his skull absolutely reeling with pain. He felt himself sink to his knees on the ground, and the thugs holding him in place finally letting him go down.  
  
“I... I gave you _all the money I have._ ” He managed to choke out the words, grimacing and trying desperately to breath, a pathetic whimper following his words. He looked up at her, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to think through the pain. “Literally! I swear. I don't have any more!”  
  
He cried out as the toe of her shoe embedded itself in his chest in a quick a moment of blistering agony. He sagged backwards, held in place by legs and hands surrounding him. Then her leg bent and her foot was pressed against his throat, toe digging into his Adam's apple in a way that made pain shoot through his neck and jaw, inhibiting his breathing. She looked down on him with a pleasant smile even as she increased the pressure, her arms crossed over her front.  
  
“Yes, I saw the contribution you made. And thank you. It's appreciated.” She maintained eye contact for an agonizing minute, her gaze never leaving his. He had to force himself to look back at her, trembling under her heel and praying for her to let up. Finally she did, removing her foot from his throat. As she granted him some room he sucked in gasp after gasp of air, ragged breaths through pain filled lips.  
  
“What do you want? I can't give you any more yet.” His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, and there was a slight chuckle from one of the men behind him. He felt himself heat with shame as their grip tightened on him. The room was still spinning around him at a dizzying pace. Phasma was barely in focus. It had only taken them a quick few minutes to reduce him to nothing.  
  
She leaned over him, bending at the waist to bring herself closer to eye level. A hand reached out to pat him on the cheek, stinging right where a nasty bruise was already blossoming. “Well, if it's come to that, I can probably help you along a little.” She smirked before she straightened up to her full height again. A thoughtful expression crossed her face for a moment as she looked around the room, before her eyes lit up. “Oh! How about those?” She gestured to the television set and gaming consoles in the corner of the room, sitting neatly across from the couch. “I think we can probably get some money for those, boys?”  
  
There was another hard kick to the rib cage, this time from behind him, and he was down on the ground. He could barely make out the forms of the two men as they moved to start collecting items from around the room. Stereo. Laptop. Handheld gaming system. There was the sounds of furniture being moved as things were dragged across the room.  
  
“What... so you're _thieves_ now, too?” He panted, trying to push himself up off the floor with his arms. Fingers moved through his hair and soon were pulling it by the roots, his head yanked upwards and then slammed hard into the carpet, face first. The blow was quick, and then he was pulled back up again. Phasma was crouched next to him, her face directly level with his. Her lips were the same colour as the blood that was pouring from his nose, and she was smiling brightly.  
  
“Thieves? Such _accusations!_ ” She frowned, her brows turning into a mock expression of hurt confusion before she shook her head. “You signed the contract, Benny. You entered into a legal agreement that if you couldn't pay your debts, we could liquidate your assets.” Someone kicked his legs as they passed him, on their way out the door with something large. He groaned. “This is all quite above board. _And_ only the beginning.” She let go his hair, ruffling it with a teasing smile before he collapsed onto the ground again. “Just be thankful we're only taking a handful of your fancy ass shit and not, say, your _apartment,_ your _life insurance_ , your _bank shares_.”  
  
She stood up, standing over him with a slight smirk as he slowly managed to turn himself over onto his back. He was gasping and wheezing, desperate for breath. He could feel the wet vomit in the carpet beneath him, and the apartment stunk of blood, sweat, and bile. All he could think about was the _pain_. As he looked up at her, his eyes trying to keep open despite the way agony sang it's way through his skull, she moved a hand to her pocket, and withdrew a small pill bottle. It's contents made a clattering sound as she tossed it at him, landing on his chest and bounding off. He was far too disoriented to think about trying to catch it.  
  
“Here's the deal. We'll give you a few more days. Let's say two. I'll send you an updated total when we've calculated how much these things are worth... though I wouldn't hold your breath that they'll help you too much. And if you still aren't in a position to pay by the end of those two days... we'll have to start getting _real_ serious.”  
  
She watched him for the next few minutes, and Kylo was drifting in and out of consciousness as the First Order men worked. Kylo couldn't tell how long they were there, carting his things out of his apartment like they owned the place. If _this_ wasn't real serious, what did _serious_ look like? He felt his grip on reality faltering. All he could see was Phasma, smiling down at him, her hands casually crossed and her perfect white suit stained with red. He must have gotten blood on it... pity. It was such a nice suit.  
  
When they had finished they left without another word. Kylo didn't know what time it was or when they had left when he was finally able to pull himself together enough to roll over onto his knees. Everything hurt. His eyes happened to light on the bottle that rattled beside him as he moved, the outside of the container wet with his own vomit. As he picked it up he started a mad kind of laughter that turned into coughing, blood lacing the spit that he expelled. His chest felt like it was going to burst.  
  
_Ibuprofen_. _Extra Strength._  
  
Oh, how nice of her. As if that was going to be _anywhere_ near effective for the broken ribs, cracked nose, and god knew what other semi serious injuries he had sustained. _Fuck._  
  
As he moved the world's colours seemed to brighten and then dull, as if someone was messing with the colour settings. He was barely able to stumble towards the bedroom, pill bottle in hand. He popped the lid as he went, his hands shaking as he dumped who knew how many pills into the palm of his hand and then tossed them back into his mouth. He wanted to hurl again as his dry throat attempted to swallow around them, but there was nothing to come up.  
  
He managed to get them down. Then he passed out on the bed, too tired and in too much pain to care about the blood getting on the sheets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work on Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

Kylo took a deep breath, holding it for a moment in his aching lungs, before exhaling long and slow through cracked lips. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, scowling at the dark purple and red bruises that coloured his skin. The black eye from before had just barely healed in time for the other to blossom with deep blue, tinged with green along the edges. _Fetching._  
  
But what was really drawing his attention was the aurora borealis spreading itself over his nose, swollen puffy and jutting out at an odd angle. Crooked. His hand gripped the bottle of cheap vodka, half empty. Brought the bottle to his lips and let another wash of alcohol burn through his throat before he slammed it down on the counter and readied himself.  
  
This was going to hurt like a _bitch._

Well, nothing to do but to get it over with. He raised his hands to his face, wincing as his fingers pressed against the tender, swollen nose. The skin seemed to squish under his finger tips. _Great._ His heart raced as he positioned his fingers along the sides, sucked in another gulp of air, and then.. _. cri-CRACK._  
  
He screamed into his hands, recoiling from the mirror as fresh agony shot through his skull. Shaking fingers reached again for the bottle, tossing back another burning mouthful of liquor before he was breathing steadily enough to think. He looked at his reflection in the mirror again, peering close to inspect the shape of his nose with a critical eye. It looked more or less like it was supposed to now... of course, _usually_ it wasn't swollen and a million shades of purple.  
  
He panted, teeth still grit as the sharp stab of pain ebbed back into an insistent but dull kind of ache. After a few more moments of waiting for the room to stop spinning, he put the bottle of vodka down again. Grabbed a wad of cotton and some masking tape to make a makeshift bandage over the bridge. Then he moved to grasp the bottom of his blood stained shirt, pulling it off of his body with a painful reluctance.  
  
Similar splotches of blue and purple blossomed across his torso, but it was the ribs he was specifically concerned about. He grabbed the roll of plastic wrap sitting by the sink and started wrapping it around himself, wincing as he pulled tight around the ribs to hold them in place. Everything hurt so much, it barely mattered anymore what he did. Every breath was painful. Finally he got himself bound... he knew there wasn't much more he could do on his own.  
  
His hand reached again for the bottle of vodka.

 

 

 

* * *

  


 

“You've reached the offices of Senator Leia Organa, this is Rosa speaking.”  
  
Kylo sighed as the phone stopped ringing, connecting him to a secretary. He was standing, pacing nervously back and forth in his now sparse living room, the fingers of his left hand fiddling with the hem of his shirt for something to do.  
  
“I need to speak to Senator Organa, please.” He spoke with an irritated huff. The decision to call had been a hard one to come to, but he was quickly running out of options. He knew his mother had been trying to get a hold of him for months now, while he'd been rather aggressively ignoring her calls.  
  
The secretary's voice broke through his thoughts, clipped and professional. “May I ask who-” He cut her off, an annoyed impatience making him want to get to the chase as quickly as possible so that he could go back to nursing his misery in peace.

“Yeah, tell her it's Kylo. She'll take my call.” He knew she would. She had been insistent on every voice message she ever left him that she would drop anything to talk to him, any time. The secretary patched him through, and for a few moments he was treated to hold music. Some soft instrumental rendition of a famous pop song. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, the line picked up again.  
  
“ _Ben?_ Ben is that you?” Leia's voice broke over the line, and she sounded a mixture of relieved and exasperated. Kylo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “We've been trying to get in touch with you for _months_ but you wont return our calls!” Only a mother could make you feel guilty while simultaneously ignoring your boundaries.  
  
“Mom, you _know_ I don't go by Ben anymore. _Please_ don't call me that.” He hated the way his voice seemed to plead. He didn't want to have to beg, but Leia Organa could never be _told_ what to do. There was a pause on the line, as though she were processing the request, before she barrelled ahead.  
  
“..Anyways, I'm so glad you called! How are you? Your father is going to be thrilled to hear from you too. We should get some dinner, catch up!” She sounded excited, like she thought that if she stopped talking the moment would evaporate. Kylo had the decency to feel a measure of shame for what he knew he would have to interject with. He sighed.  
  
“Mom, please listen. I'm calling because.. I.. _I need help_. “ He winced. He knew this would not be an easy conversation, and he was already dreading the direction it would go.  
  
“Help?” Leia's voice was already filled with motherly concern. “What's wrong? Sweetie what's going on?” She sounded so sincere, he almost believed her. _Almost._ He cringed as he spoke again, hoping he could make this work, somehow.  
  
“I need.. I'm in some trouble and I.. I need some money.” The room was silence except for the sound of his own breath. The line went quiet. When his mother spoke again, she sounded much less understanding.  
  
“ _Money_.” Her voice was deadpan. “ _That's_ what your calling about. You need _money._ ”  
  
“Mom it's not like that.” He ground his teeth even as he spoke. He knew that it really _was_ like that, and there was no way to hide it. He wouldn't have _called_ if he hadn't been in trouble, and that wasn't exactly fair to her.  
  
“It's not?” She was calling his bluff. Why was she always able to do that. “Why haven't you taken any of our calls over the last year? Why haven't you gotten in touch with us, let us know you were okay? Why are you calling now? Is it just because you need me to shell out some _cash?_ Like _usual?_ ” What burned him most was that she wasn't _wrong_. Like the boy who cried wolf, he knew damned well that he had fucked up a few too many times to be taken seriously.  
  
He tried, desperately, to plead his case. “No, I mean, I haven't... look I was mad about-” She cut him off mid sentence, and his skin burned under her censure.

“But now you're not? Now you're willing to kiss and make up, because you want _money?_ ”  
  
He huffed, frustration welling up to counteract the shame and the guilt. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, his voice strained as he tried to get her to understand that this time he really _was_ in trouble, this time he really _needed_ help and support. “I don't _want_ money, I _need_ money, I'm in a whole lot of trouble and I.. _I don't know where else to-_ ”

“I'm not a damn _piggy bank_ at your disposal that you can ignore for months on end and then come back to when you need to fuel those _disgusting_ habits of yours!” Her words cut deep, angered and incensed. He knew, in that moment, there would be no getting through to her. Justified as she may be in feeling the way she did, he felt angry that she wasn't _listening t_ o him. _As usual._  
  
“That was. You know that that wasn't...” He felt his teeth grinding on each other. “You know what? _Fine!_ _Forget_ it. I don't need your help anyway, I'll figure it out on my own! Thanks for nothing!” He angrily pounded the end call button. The urge to hurl the damn phone across the room was strong, but he took a deep breath, and settled for slamming his fist down on the table instead.  
  
He should have known that that would be... _less than helpful._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the blow came, he quite literally never knew what hit him.  
  
One moment Kylo was walking to his car, to-go coffee in hand, and the next everything was black. Broad daylight, when he'd been least expecting it. He hadn't returned to his own apartment for the last few days, a generalized fear and anxiety dodging his steps at every moment. Crashing on a friends couch was a temporary solution at best, but he hadn't expected them to come for him during the _day._  
  
There was an agonizing pain in the back of his head emanating out from the base of his neck when he woke up. He blinked, blearily trying to look around his surroundings. It was a dark room, grey concrete walls like a basement, and a bright, _way too bright_ light overhead that only aggravating the pain in his skull. His mind felt foggy as he tried to take stock of himself, finding his hands tied behind his back. Before he had a moment to fully register the bound state he was in, a blond woman moved into his line of sight.  
  
“ _Wakey wakey, Benny_.” Phasma was standing over him, as smug as ever, and this time she was holding a knife. It glinted in the overhead light, as sharp and menacing as her smile. She had taken off the suit jacket and red tie, and was wearing just the dress shirt and slacks, a kind of business casual look that did nothing to diminish the sense of power she had over this situation.  
  
“What...” He was finding his tongue sluggish, speech difficult as he tried to move. He was seated on some kind of wooden chair. As he looked this way and that he found that, as usual, Phasma was flanked by two more First Order lackeys. He tried to focus on breathing.

  
“Now there's a few ways this can go.” She moved closer to him, and suddenly that sharp knife was very, very close to his chin. He instinctively pulled his head back, clenching his jaw as a wave of fear washed over him. “Do you have anything for me?” Her voice was maddeningly saccharine, and he felt suddenly very certain that he was _about to die._ He gulped.  
  
“I...”  
  
“Because if you do, this goes a lot easier.” She grinned, moving the knife across his skin, not pushing hard enough to _cut_ , but enough to know the blade was there, _right there_. She drew it from his chin down his neck to his collar bone. “So? Been holding out on me?”  
  
Kylo bit his lip, feeling the split reopen and tasting copper. He couldn't take his eyes off the knife. She was leaning in close to him now, and he shook his head, feeling his body start to shake with fear. “No.. no I haven't _I swear.._ ”  
  
She paused, pushed the knife into his skin _just a little_ , before she seemed to have decided against cutting him, pulling it away. “That's too bad.” She brandished the blade in her hand as she stood up to her full height again. Then, suddenly, he felt his skin split as she swiped the knife _across his face_. He screamed, rattling the chair beneath him as he jerked away from her. The smell of blood filled the room as the cut began to weep. It wasn't a _deep_ cut, shallow enough that it would heal if tended to, but deep enough to _hurt._

“ _Fuck!_ You fucking _bitch!_ ” He tried to lunge forward in the chair, but hands pressed down on his shoulders keeping him in place. His body was throbbing with pain now, pain that he choked back on through gritted teeth and waves of adrenaline. Phasma seemed unfazed.  
  
“You're officially useless to us. I suppose it's time to start calling on _dear mommy._..” He watched through a curtain of red, blood stinging his right eye. She had put the knife down on a small table, and was instead picking up what looked like a _baseball bat_. “She must be so proud to have raised such a _worthless piece of trash_.”  
  
Kylo was struggling now, trying to wrench his arms out of the ropes that bound him, trying to pull himself out of the grip of the First Order thug who held him in place. His heart was beating a rapid rhythm of terror as she approached again.  
  
“I know you did the smart thing and tried to ask her for money. Maybe she'll be more receptive to the idea when I send her some pictures of you bleeding on the floor, hmm?”  
  
He frowned, watching her with the bat as she moved closer to him again. “You.. how did you.” They knew that he had called Leia? What _else_ did they know? _How_ did they know it? He felt a feeling of hopelessness welling up in his chest. He needed to run. _Needed to get away._  
  
“You didn't think we wouldn't have everything you do monitored?” Her smile widened, her eyes lighting up with a delighted little twinkle as the bat lowered to touch him gently. “We even know about your nasty little secrets. Bet mommy wouldn't like _those_ coming to light either.” She had lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, winking at him as though they were all in on some light little secret. “Now hold still... _this is going to hurt._ ”  
  
_Oh god she was lining up the damn thing with his legs._ He froze for just one moment... before he moved without thinking.  
  
He had to get out. _He had to run._ He used every ounce of strength he had to propel himself up and backwards, launching an elbow at the man who held him. His legs protested the exertion with a pain filled throb, but he heard a satisfying cry of surprise from the First Order lackey as his elbow connected with his groin. As the man stumbled back, Kylo had just enough time and room to get himself standing, kicking the chair out in front of him.  
  
Phasma cried out, and the other First Order suit was rushing to the first guy's aide. And Kylo still had his hands tied behind his back. _That was going to have to be fixed_. He quickly lowered his head and barrelled into the one coming at him, before running away from the fray. He needed room to get his arms out in front of him.  
  
He'd seen this trick in a movie, sometime. Step your legs through your arms, easy enough. Except it wasn't anywhere near as easy as it had looked, and he felt something in his should snap out of a joint as he did it. He barely had time to register the pain before Phasma was on him, a grim look on her face. He fisted both of his hands, in front of him now, and gritted his teeth to push past the agony and drive his fists into her chin.  
  
She felt like she was made of _steel,_ but it made her stumble just long enough for him to make a run for the only door in the room. It was locked, because of course it was, but he gathered himself, braced himself, and with a guttural scream of rage and fear he jammed his foot at the handle. It didn't work. His blood was racing as he kicked it again, and this time heard a snap in the locking mechanism.  
  
Outside was a stairwell. He took in a deep breath before he launched himself in the direction of up. He ran, ignoring the pain lancing through him, the blood still pouring across his face and the way his lungs screamed for air. He had to grip the railing with both hands for balance, but at least he had them in front of him instead of behind. He could hear the angered cries of the First Order behind him, chasing him, the sounds of feet pounding the floor and Phasma yelling orders not to let him get away.  
  
He got to the top, and found the next door mercifully unlocked. He came out what he assumed was the first floor of the First Order building, looking around and blinking at a perfectly innocent and professional looking hallway. It wasn't unlike the hallway in which Phasma's office had been located, the first time he had been here. He marvelled for a moment at the sudden change in atmosphere, before he remembered that he had a a very very large murderous woman on his heels. He ran, feeling his breath in his chest and each footfall loud in his ears.  
  
He wasn't sure how far he'd gone or how many hallways he'd passed before they were on him again. He could feel them getting closer and closer to him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he ran, before finally hands were locked around his neck, pulling him backwards. He stumbled, cried out, swung his hands around in a punch at his assailant.  
  
Phasma grasped at his hair from behind and the sudden pain that shot through his scalp made him scream, loud at shrill. She yanked, pulled, drew him away from the First Order employee, giving both of them the chance to grab him by the arms.  
  
“Right, _that_ was a merry little chase.” Phasma was panting as she cracked her knuckles, staring him down with a look of distinct displeasure. “I'm afraid it's come to an _end,_ now.” It looked like he'd finally been able to get under her skin, make her shed the smug smile in favour of something more honest. _Good.  
  
_ Her hand still gripped him by the skull, fingers wound tight in his hair pulling on it by the roots. He hissed in pain as she forced him to the ground. He glared at her, struggling against them all with every fibre left in him. “ _Fuck you!_ ” He spat at her, a stream of blood and saliva that hit her shirt, staining the white with red. “You're not dragging me back down there to torture me. You'll have to kill me right here, right now, _I swear to god._ ” He had every intention of making this as difficult as possible for them.  
  
Phasma looked like she was about to say something, when a harsh voice rang out. It was hard as steel, furious but restrained.  
  
“ _What is going on here?_ ”  
  
Everyone turned at once to see a man striding toward them at a clipped pace. He was of slight stature, but something about his stance made Kylo weary. Maybe it was the ramrod straight posture of his back. Maybe it was the suit that looked like it cost more than Kylo's entire life. Maybe it was the way the First Order employees, Phasma included, seemed to startle at his presence. Whatever it was, Kylo felt a chill run down his spine as the man strode over.  
  
His eyes were like frost, cold and dangerous. He didn't bother giving more than a glance to Kylo, instead directing his gaze directly at Phasma. “What exactly am I paying you for if you can't even keep our clients from making a scene in the hallway?” His voice matched the chill of his eyes and Kylo felt himself swallowing nervously. Phasma looked flushed, an expression of embarrassment crossing her features. Kylo had never seen her look so nervous.  
  
“My apologies. I'll have it under control directly. He's been giving us... some _trouble._ ” Kylo could feel Phasma's grip on him tighten as she spoke, as though she were subconsciously trying to keep control over the situation in some small way. The man looked no less furious, narrowing his eyes at her as she spoke.  
  
“You're damned _right_ there's trouble.” He gestured to the door at the end of the hallway. “His _bleating_ can be heard through the building! He's _already_ frightened away one client.”  
  
Kylo gritted his teeth and glared at him. “Who the _fuck_ are _you?_ ” He felt entirely uncertain about this new situation. Two minutes ago he had been dead certain that Phasma and her goons were going to end his life. Now, he was in unknown territory.  
  
Phasma and the two lackey's all stiffened at that. That made Kylo even more nervous. The man's brow furrowed even deeper as he finally turned his eye's towards the bloody mess that was Kylo's face. He looked down his nose at him as he gave him, for that moment, his full attention, and for some reason that gaze made him want to shrink and crawl away into a hole, away from this man's line of sight. He felt himself shaking as the stranger spoke.

“My name is _Armitage Hux_ , and I don't think that you're in _any_ position to be speaking to me like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work on Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

Hux frowned as he strode into First Order Enterprises. Anyone observing him would note that he walked and carried himself as though he owned the place... which, of course, he did. He knew every inch of this building, every door and hallway, and every employee that worked within it's walls like the back of his hand. He was a man of detail, after all. Every detail should be in place.  
  
And today, there was a detail rather strikingly _out_ of place.  
  
There were a few suited employees in the foyer, some of them in white to designate their role in the enforcement department. Others where in black, for more administrative roles. They were going about their business as usual, but they all seemed to be a little... startled.  
  
That most likely had something to do with the loud sounds of struggle coming from one of the hallways. There was shouting, and the sounds of feet scuffling. Expletives being hurled. Everyone in the room was nervously attempting to ignore the ruckus, pretending that nothing was amis. Including the receptionist, who was currently attempting to work with an already very nervous looking new client.  
  
The entire situation was wholly unacceptable. Regardless of how _known_ the real seedy nature of his company was, the rumours should _never_ be backed with facts. At least, not until it was too late. The main floors of the building should always appear calm, serene, and professional, despite what may or may not go on in the lower levels.  
  
The client at the reception desk had clearly already harboured misgivings about turning to his company for a loan, which was understandable and not uncommon. Hux rather _liked_ seeing the fear in the eyes of some new clients. The ones that knew they were doomed the moment they stepped through his doors, but nonetheless had nowhere else to turn. But that fear should be nebulous, and placated and assuaged enough that they _actually signed the papers._ This client shook his head, and turned to quickly pass him on his way out the door. Hux scowled as the man's shoulder almost brushed his as he strode on by.  
  
That would simply _not do_.

As the sounds of struggle and violence grew louder he moved through the room towards the offending hallway. Every employee, upon seeing his face, quite quickly got out of his way. They were always at least somewhat nervous when he was present, but if he was angry they were downright frightened. Which suited him fine.  
  
He opened the door to the hallway, and took in the sight before him with a grim furrow. Four figures occupied the space: two men in white suits, Phasma, and a dark haired man who looked as though he had had better days. He recognized the man being currently wrestled by his employees as Benjamin Solo, though he was quite a bit _bloodier_ at this moment than he had been in the photos. Phasma actually looked out of sorts, her hair a mess and her face twisted in a snarl.  
  
He felt his nose wrinkle in distaste, before he kept moving, striding with long steps towards the group of them. This should never have taken place on the main floors. The fact that a beaten client had made his way up here, where someone might see him, meant that someone was getting hell to pay. _“What is going on here?”_  
  
All of them froze, probably much to the relief of Ben Solo, who looked like he had been about to get his face smashed in by a very angry Phasma. Phasma on the other hand suddenly stiffened, her eyes filling with fear, like a child caught doing something they knew damned well was against the rules. _Good._  
  
“What exactly am I paying you for if you can't even keep our clients from making a scene in the hallway?” He was _livid._ He had half a mind to deal out punishment here and now, but that would leave the _client_ an opportunity to escape. He glared at his chief enforcer, waiting for an explanation.  
  
She spoke with timidity, avoiding his eyes as she did. Hux had rarely ever seen her so flustered and put out. “My apologies. I'll have it under control directly. He's been giving us... some _trouble_.” Her words were soft spoken, meek. That did little to soothe his current disposition.  
  
“You're damned _right_ there's trouble. His _bleating_ can be heard through the building! He's already frightened away one client.” He gestured towards the door behind him, seething at the thought of the loss of the potential client that had thought better of his choice.  
  
Then, before Phasma could speak again, his tongue lashing was interrupted. A rough voice, scratchy and hoarse from screaming, piped up, anger lacing it's words. _“Who the fuck are you?”_ At that, all three of his employees seemed to stiffen in anxious anticipation, waiting on his reaction with bated breath.  
  
He turned, slowly, to look at the bloody figure currently being held in Phasma's grip. Solo looked like he had already had a rough time, from the makeshift bandages half falling off of his skin, the black eye, and the blood seeping from his face. It was a rather fetching look, all things considered. Hux thought it suited him nicely.  
  
“My name is Armitage Hux, and I don't think that you're in _any_ position to be speaking to me like that.” He spoke slowly, half surprised that Solo, after all he had already been through, had the _gall_ to try to rile him. He watched as Solo's eyes widened just a fracture in acknowledgement. So he had heard his name before. Anger still burned in his eyes, a defiance that Hux thought would be delightfully entertaining to watch _die,_ slowly. _Painfully.  
_  
“Phasma _._ What does he owe?” He snapped the words at her without looking in her direction again, still furious with her. Instead he kept eye contact with the bleeding figure kneeling on his floor. Solo had wanted his attention, after all. It was only courteous to give it to him. He knew the numbers already, of course. But it always served as a good way to drive home a client's situation to have them repeated.  
  
She told him, listing off the number quickly and without question. He let his facial features betray an expression of surprise, acting as though the figure was truly shocking. “Really now. And his debt is due?”  
  
Phasma nodded. “We've already given him an extra nine days.” He knew this, as well. But as the case was gone over, in it's full detail, Solo seemed to shrink more and more. Hux knew that expression well. It was fear. It was _lovely._  
  
He made a decision on the fly, in that moment. Ben Solo looked far too fun to play with... and he hadn't given himself this sort of a luxury in some time. Going after Senator Organa would have been a risky venture anyways, and he could afford to write off the money that Solo owed. He started to speak. “Mr. Solo-”  
  
“It's _Ren_.” There was a snarl in Solo's voice as he interrupted him.  
  
Hux raised a brow. “ _Really_.” It was rather fascinating, not to mention amusing, that the little whelp of a kid thought he could get away with interrupting him... _well._ He would indulge him for the moment.

“Do you know what happens next, if you're unable to pay up, Mr. Ren?” He leaned in close to him, keeping eye contact. When Solo tried to instinctively retreat from him, he reached out to grab him by the chin, keeping him in place as he continued to speak.  
  
“My men _break your legs,_ and you wake up in a _hospital bed._ ” He smiled, satisfied with the fear that was evident in Solo's eyes. “And it won't stop there. I'll have your assets frozen. I'll take everything you own and every penny you have. I will _ruin you_. And since I doubt that every penny you have will be enough to cover your debts, next I'll send my men after your parents _._ I hear you're not exactly close with them these days, but tragedy tends to bring people a little... _closer._ ” He grinned. He certainly had the boy's attention now. Solo was trembling as he spoke.  
  
“Or... I'll make you a _deal_. And it's not something I do very often, so I suggest you take it.” He wasn't lying... this was not a deal he made a habit of extending to his clients. But whether what he had in mind would actually be an _improvement_ over the regular arrangement... that was up for debate.  
  
“I'll let you _work_ off your debt. I will call off my lackeys, and guarantee your safety.” He leaned in closer and spoke softer, so that Solo would have to pay close attention. Hang on his every word. “I'll even be generous and let you keep enough money from that little job of yours to continue to pay rent and buy food. But the rest of your time and money will be _mine,_ and you will work for me, for as long as it takes to work off what you owe.”  
  
Then he released him, standing slowly. He wiped the blood off of his fingers on Phasma's shoulder, then dusted his hands against each other in dismissal. “If not... I'll have to let Phasma get.. _creative_ , with your person.” He looked disinterested, an expression of boredom crossing his face. The kind and conspiratorial portion of his speech done and discarded. Then he waited, pausing to let Solo have a chance to speak.  
  
Solo seemed to mull it over for a moment, frowning in contemplation. He eyed him with suspicion and distrust when he answered. “What _work_ would I be doing for you?” He sounded reluctant, but Hux knew that beggars could not be choosers, and that desperation was a very strong motivator. Besides, it was no skin off of his back if he refused.  
  
He shrugged, a small motion that portrayed a lack of concern for the question. “Does it _matter?_ ” He knew that Solo would be an idiot not to accept the arrangement regardless, unless he had a death wish. He also knew that Solo knew that as well. Hux watched all these thoughts write themselves across his client's features; the boy was nothing if not expressive.  
  
“Fine. Whatever. I'll do it.” Solo's shoulders had slumped in defeat at that, though he still glared at him with a measure of defiant self assertion. He sounded rather _superbly_ unhappy. Hux wanted to grin at that, but refrained, instead keeping a neutral expression as he reached into his pocket. He drew out a white business car, and waited for Phasma to untie his hands before extending it towards him.  
  
“Here's my card.” Solo reached out to take it from him with an icy stare. It read _'A. Hux',_ and included a phone number as well as an email address. “You're free to go for today. The moment you get home, I expect you to send me your work scheduled, as well as your last pay stub. Don't think about lying to me, I will find out, and you will not enjoy the consequences. Now. Do you work tomorrow?”  
  
“No.” Solo's voice was decidedly sullen. “I called in sick for the week, on account of barely being able to move. _Sir_.” Hux did not miss the challenge in the boy's tone, but he chose not to comment.  
  
“Good. Be back here at exactly 6:00 PM and not a _second_ later. You will check in at the front desk. Mitaka will direct you from there. He'll be expecting you. Do you understand?” He kept his own tone clipped and even as he spoke. Watched as Solo's lips curled in a snarl.  
  
“Yeah, I _understand._ ”  
  
That did make him smile. “I think your _attitude_ is going to have to be the first thing we work on.” And oh, how he anticipated it. “Good day, Mr. Ren. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” He gestured then to Phasma to deal with their guest, and then breezed past them all to continue on his way into the building. Did not spare the lot of them a second glance, even as he heard Phasma's voice, cold with restrained anger, ringing out.  
  
“Alright, Benny. It's time to go.”  
  
Ben Solo would find himself rather unceremoniously thrown out the building.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later that evening, Hux looked up from his desk as the doors opened to emit his chief enforcer. His expression was more severe than usual as he watched her position herself, standing with an almost military stance before his desk. He let the silence linger for just a moment more than was polite, letting her wait on him. When he spoke, it was slowly, enunciating every word to drive them each home.

“Do you know what I have been spending the afternoon doing, Phasma?” To her credit, Phasma did not reply, seeing the rhetorical question for what it was. Her face was trained into a perfect mask of indifference... even if he knew it was a mask, it was an impressive one. He stood up behind the desk, his fingers pressed into the wooden surface. “I've been _scrubbing_ the security cameras of any evidence of Benjamin Solo's _bloody presence_ in this building. Why have I been having to do that?”  
  
That made her swallow. She knew, of course, why she was here. “I apologize, Sir. I let the client escape the basement.” There was nothing but strict professionalism in her voice. Not a tremble. She was not a woman easily ruffled, but Hux knew her better than most, and he knew the telltale signs of her discomfort. He stepped around the desk.  
  
“You do understand, don't you, why it is of the utmost importance that clients from the basement do _not_ make an appearance on the main floors, yes?” He stood directly in front of her. She was taller than he was, but in this moment it was hard to notice. _He_ held all the power here.  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” He watched her carefully. She did not move a muscle.  
  
“No, Sir. It was my error, I take full responsibility for the mishap.” He had expected that reply. He expected nothing less of anyone who worked under him. If she had been the kind of person to make excuses, she would not be working for him.  
  
“If you were _anyone else_ , I might have to let you go from my employ.” He held her gaze, and she nodded, keeping eye contact. He let that thought linger, too. They both knew that nobody left the employ of Armitage Hux. Not while they were _alive,_ in any case.  
  
“I understand, and will accept any punishment for my incompetence, Sir.”  
  
His eyes flashed for a moment as he reached out, grasping her by the hair. In one swift motion he moved to the side, slamming her face first down on the desk. She did not make any move to resist or struggle. There wasn't even a cry of pain from her lips, just the sound of bone cracking on wood. When he brought her back up there was red on the desk, as blood dripped profusely from her nose. The smell of copper filled the room.  
  
“See to it that nothing like this _ever_ happens again.” He whispered the words in her ear with an almost tender tone of voice. She was breathing heavily, but there was a hint of a smile pulling at her lips as she stood where she was. As though nothing out of the ordinary had just transpired. He knew she was glad for the reprimand. Not the pain, the woman wasn't a masochist. But she respected his power, and in cases like these, was glad to be reminded of it. He released her then and stepped around the desk again, seating himself and folding his hands.  
  
“I'll be overseeing Mr. Solo's case _personally_ from this point onward. You can return to our other clients. Dismissed.”  
  
She nodded, before she turned on her heel and walked back out the door, not even bothering to try to stem the tide of blood soaking her mouth and chin.  
  
Hux smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work on Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

Kylo stepped through the doors to the building again, an intense sense of deja vu washing over him as he did so. The First Order Enterprises building had not changed even since the last time he had visited it. Well, since the last time he had come in through the front doors, anyways. It was the same calm, professional and restrained atmosphere, despite what he knew about it's true nature.  
  
He felt decidedly less optimistic this time than the last time he had walked through this room. Instead of bland disinterest from the employees in the room, _this_ time every eye was on him, a snide kind of judgment in their stare. The kind of look that told him they all knew exactly what kind of trouble he was in.  
  
He knew he probably looked like a wreck. He _felt_ like a wreck, between barely healing injuries from the past week and fresh new ones from yesterday. Every step he took was painful, but the sensation was held at bay by a haze of painkillers in his blood. It didn't manage to banish the agony entirely, but it calmed it down to a dull throb. That was the best he could achieve, without resorting to something harder. And something told him this little meeting wasn't going to go well if he showed up drunk.  
  
The same receptionist was at the desk as had been before. It was precisely as though he hadn't left this exact spot in the months in between his last visit here. This time he paused to read his name tag as he approached the front desk. It read _'D. Mitaka'._  That was the name Hux had mentioned, wasn't it?  
  
He put his hands out to steady himself against the desk, nervously looking around before he made eye contact with the receptionist. He looked less dismissive of him this time... This time he looked him over with an expression that looked remarkably like a mixture of pity and derision. Kylo sighed and parted his lips to speak. “Hey. Hi. I'm Kylo. I'm here to see-”  
  
“Mr. Hux, yes, I know. He's expecting you.” Mitaka interrupted him smoothly, and made a point of looking at the clock to verify the time. Kylo was ten minutes early. He nodded in satisfaction before he picked up the desk phone and pushed a button. “Sir, your 6:00 is here. Yes. I'll send him up to you, Sir.” As Kylo watched him talk he was struck again by the repetition of the interaction. He felt like he was replaying the last one. When the phone was replaced in the cradle with a click, Mitaka met his eyes again before gesturing behind him to a large set of doors.  
  
“Through there and to the left you will find an elevator. Take the elevator to the top floor, and then walk down the hallway, there will be another door at the end of it. That is Mr. Hux's office. There is a buzzer to announce yourself before you are given permission to enter.” The door he had directed Kylo's attention to was not the same one he had been directed to last time. Last time he had been here to see Phasma... _this_ time he was meeting with the _owner_ of the company. That thought was more than a little intimidating.  
  
He nodded and thanked the receptionist, who smiled a smile that didn't really reach his eyes. Mitaka nodded back, turning his attention back to the computer screen at his desk, but Kylo thought for certain he caught a disdainful sentence muttered under the man's breath as he turned to go.  
  
_“Good luck.”_  
  
With that sentiment hanging in the air like a warning, Kylo sucked in a painful breath, and walked through the doors.  
  
The entire ride up to the top floor he paced and fidgeted, hoping to distract himself from the growing feeling of dread twisting in his gut. Tried to convince himself that this was going to be okay. He didn't know what kind of work Armitage Hux, owner of First Order Enterprises might have for him to do, but hopefully it would at least be something _legal._ And in any case, Hux had said that he would guarantee him safety, right? Do a little work, get out of debt. He could still walk away from this, eventually.  
  
Sure, he could.  
  
When he reached the door to Hux's office, he felt so anxious he thought he might be sick. He bit his lip to steel himself, ground himself in the moment. The pain as the split reopened and the taste of copper on his tongue was enough to remind him why he was here, and what was at stake. He pushed the button, buzzing the room.  
  
“You may enter.” He heard the command a moment later, and his heart seemed to drop into his stomach. Turning the handle and pushing the door open felt like he was walking directly into some kind of trap, like a fly being welcomed into a spider's web.  
  
Armitage Hux was seated at the desk, and barely bothered to look up at him as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Kylo felt uncomfortable, like a child walking into the principles office. Despite his height, he felt dwarfed again by the man's presence.  
  
After a moment, Hux raised his head to meet his eyes, and Kylo felt his knees shake at the contact. A mild smile was on Hux's face, something less friendly than it was self serving. “Right on time. Thank you for being punctual, Mr. Ren.” His voice was clipped and even. He sat back in his chair, drawing out from the pocket of his jacket a slip of paper, which he extended out towards Kylo. “Here.”  
  
Kylo frowned as he moved forward to take it from him. It was a handwritten note, in a particularly fancy scrawl, that gave an address. The street was recognizable to Kylo as one of the... more _affordable_ areas of the city. He looked up at Hux in mild confusion. “What is this?”  
  
Hux looked unperturbed. “It's an address.” His words were spoken matter of fact, as though he considered Kylo stupid enough to need such a basic explanation. Kylo felt the paper crinkling between his fingertips as he gripped the paper just a little tighter.  
  
“ _Yeah._ What's it _for?_ ” In contrast to Hux, Kylo had no control over his tone of voice. His volume raising, he felt his face flushing with indignation as his tone conveyed his frustration.  
  
Hux didn't seem taken aback by the attitude lacing his words. He looked at him like he was a simpleton, speaking slowly as though explaining a painfully basic concept to someone completely inept. “It's _your_ new address.” He smiled a thin smile as he spoke. “You will be moving in to this place at the start of the month. I would suggest you start packing what little you still have soon.”  
  
“What?”Although Hux seemed to think that that particular matter was closed, Kylo found himself starring at him for several moments, his mouth agape, as he tried to process what the man had said. He blinked at the paper a few times, and then at Hux, trying to understand. “You said I'd be able to keep my apartment.” He protested, brows narrowing.  
  
“I _said_ that I would allow you to keep enough money to pay rent, I never said where.” Hux waved a hand at him in dismissal. Kylo felt a shiver run down his spine, the room feeling suddenly colder under his icy stare. “Your money belongs to _me,_ all of it, and if I choose to give you enough of it to afford basic necessities, that is me being _gracious._ The place you are currently living is a ridiculous waste of my money _._ You should be grateful that I took it upon myself to find a new place for you and handle getting you a lease, instead of making you do it yourself.”  
  
As the lecture wound to a close, Kylo felt himself getting more and more agitated. He clenched his hand into a fist, his body shaking from restrained anger. _“You cant' just-”_  
  
“Say _thank you._ ” Hux interrupted his outburst. He was not phased by Kylo's bluster, or even seemed surprised at it. What was more disturbing, is how he seemed utterly confidant that his words would be obeyed. And Kylo knew that he could enforce them, _damn him._ If it wasn't for this deal he was offering him, Kylo might very likely be _dead_ soon. He hated it.  
  
“I.. _Fuck_.” He grit his teeth, choking around the words, and giving them as _little_ sincerity as he could muster. “ _Thank_ you.” He shoved the piece of paper in his pocket with a sullen glower, grinding his teeth against each other until his jaw started to hurt.  
  
Hux's face broke out into a wider grin at that, and he slowly stood up, his hands unfolding from where they had been resting on the desk. _Damn,_ but he cut a fine figure in that suit. “Now that that's out of the way, the question remains.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he raked his gaze over Kylo's form, and Kylo felt suddenly a strange sensation of shrinking, despite the fact that he was much taller than Hux. “How shall I _make use_ of you?”  
  
Kylo shifted his feet, uncomfortable and unsure how to stand. Hux's expression betrayed no reaction, no hint to whether he approved of what he saw in front of him or no. Kylo was suddenly acutely aware of the clothes he had worn, in contrast to the fine suit that Hux was wearing. His tie alone likely cost more than Kylo's entire life for god's sake. Kylo meanwhile had made a point of wearing jeans with large rips in the knees and the grubbiest jacket he owned. Just to show them that they didn't _own_ him. Now, under scrutiny, he was rethinking the decision.  
  
“I forgot to ask if there was a dress code.” His voice sounded nervous. He _hated_ that he sounded nervous. Couldn't even take responsibility for his own damn decision. He cringed at the thought of what Hux would say.  
  
Hux only laughed, a cruel barking sound that conveyed derision instead of mirth. “For _you?_ No.” His eyes dolefully fell on the clothes Kylo was wearing. He seemed more amused at the attempt at defiance than annoyed. His smirk was nothing if not smug. “I don't think you'll be _wearing_ clothes often enough for it to matter.”  
  
That made Kylo's eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. _“Excuse me?”_ He didn't know what he had expected Hux would make him do... maybe menial labour, or hell, give him a white suit and make him accompany Phasma as one of her goons. But he hadn't expected anything like what Hux had just implied. His mouth felt dry. He licked his lips, his chest suddenly constricting with more dread.  
  
Hux didn't acknowledge his protest. He opened a drawer and casually withdrew a pack of cigarettes, flipping the lid of the box open as he continued to speak. “You owe me a great deal of money.” A cigarette was slid from the package, which was replaced in the drawer. “But I'm sure we can come to a workable arrangement that doesn't involve breaking any more of your ribs.” He paused for a moment to light the smoke, and the threat lingered in the room as he did so. “I'd be willing to knock off some amount right now... let's say ten dollars for every article of clothing you remove.”  
  
Kylo felt like he had been sucker punched, the wind knocked out of him. He blinked, trying to formulate a sentence in his mind, his mouth opening and closing, dumbfounded. He couldn't bring himself to process the command. “You want me to.”  
  
“Strip, yes.” There was a twinkle in Hux's eye as he put away the lighter, the smell of smoke filling the room. He looked at Kylo with calm expectancy. Kylo stared back for a moment, hesitant. Unsure of how to react. Could he really go through with this? He felt a wave of panic welling up within him. It was better than being beaten to death by Phasma and her crew, wasn't it? He bit his lip and slowly moved his fingers to the jacket.  
  
“Oh, wait.” Hux stopped him, and Kylo felt his heart beating hard in his chest. There was a laptop on the desk, which Hux moved towards, clicking some buttons, the moments dragging out the uncomfortable situation to unbearable degrees. The laptop was turned on the desk to face him, and Kylo found himself looking into video footage of himself, flushed and nervous. The webcam recording him in real time. “There. Go ahead.”  
  
Kylo felt his whole body go cold as he watched himself on the screen, hesitating to move. Hux had seated himself behind the desk again, watching and waiting. His eyes never leaving him. So, this was the deal, then. Kylo knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. He could refuse, but that would mean he was turning down the only option available to him to get out of debt without any more broken bones. His skin burned at the sight of himself, bruises and bandages all over his face. It only drove home how very _trapped_ he was.  
  
He set his jaw, and reached for the jacket. He started to pull it off, moving his shoulders to tug the garment down.  
  
“Slower than that.” Hux snapped the words, and Kylo looked up at him with a start, finding him frowning in displeasure, and for some reason that made him freeze with fear. “I'm _paying_ you for this. Do it like you mean it. _Wow_ me.”  
  
Kylo took another deep breath, suddenly shaking from the humiliation of the order. Not only did he have to strip, on camera, for him, but he had to make it a _show._ He felt awkward, forcing himself to move slower, each second passing only prolonging the indignation of it all. He slipped the jacket from his shoulders as painfully slowly as he could. The garment dropped to the floor.  
  
He found he was breathing heavily as he moved. He couldn't bare to look at Hux, to see if Hux was pleased or displeased with his... _performance._ He could hear nothing but his own heartbeat, and felt suffocatingly surrounded by the smell of cigarette smoke. His eyes were fixed to the floor as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Once again, he moved as slowly as he could, which only kept the humiliation of it all painfully drawn out.  
  
There was a low whistle from Hux as the shirt was discarded, revealing the extensive bruising and the cling wrap he was still wearing around his ribs. “Looks like Phasma spared no effort with you. She must like you.”  
  
He didn't answer. Instead he fumbled with the belt he was wearing, the clinking sound filling the room as he moved his fingers with the mechanisms. He didn't want to think about what Hux might be about to do with him once he was finished. The belt slipped through the loops in his pants, sliding off and falling to the ground with a clatter.  
  
He took his time unzipping himself. As he pulled the pants down, he realized with a sudden rush of shame that under his boxers, he was hard. _Why was he hard?_ He swallowed, staring down at his own damn erection like he had never seen one before. He was half frozen with fear. What did he do now? He didn't want Hux to see.. _._  
  
“Don't _stop_ just because you've got a _hard on._ ” Hux's voice was derisive and bland. Kylo looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time since he had started and felt himself shake. Hux was smiling at him. It wasn't friendly or encouraging. He looked like some kind of predator that wanted to _eat_ him. “I see you're enjoying yourself more than you let on.”  
  
Kylo felt like every inch of his skin must be beat red. He pulled the pants down, awkwardly trying to make the process somewhat graceful, and failing miserably. The bulge in his boxers was more than visible like this.  
  
“Keep going.” Another puff of smoke filled the room. Kylo's breath was so heavy in his chest that he could hardly think. He pulled the boxers free, not managing to keep it slow this time. The boxers came down as quick as he could, hoping that like a band aid if he got it over as quickly as possible it would be less humiliating. Hux did not comment. Kylo didn't dare meet his eyes again, ashamed of how firmly his erection stood at attention. He couldn't hide it.  
  
“Next your shoes.” The command was given, and Kylo found himself hastening to comply. He stooped to the ground, feeling his head rush as he untied the laces. Each shoe in turn, off of his feet. His veins were throbbing with each heartbeat, dread turning his stomach as he realized he was almost done. _This was it._ He could just see it in his mind's eye as he pulled off his socks. Hux would grab him, bend him over the disk violently and start _touching_ him, preparing him. Or, maybe he _wouldn't._ Maybe he wouldn't bother with physical violence, maybe he would restrict himself to mental assaults. He would _command_ him, knowing how humiliating it would be for Kylo to obey. _And Kylo would._ He was about to trade sex for money. He was about to be this rich man's whore.

The second sock slipped off of his foot, and now it was done. He was truly naked before Hux. Hux, who quite literally held his life in his hands. He stared hard at the floor.  
  
“Come here.” He heard the sound of the laptop being spun back around and had to force himself to raise his gaze. Hux was peering at him with an intensity that set him on fire. He wondered what this man's touch would feel like. Would he be rough? Who was he kidding, _of course_ he would be rough. His throat tried to swallow on nothing as he moved, shuffling silently towards the desk, following Hux's beckoning hand motion around to him.  
  
Finally he was standing in front of him, and Hux looked so insufferably smug, gazing up at him like he owned every inch of everything he saw. Every bit of bruised flesh and blood caked skin. He motioned with a finger, pointing to the floor and issued a predictable order that made Kylo's whole being give a shudder of desire. “On your knees.”  
  
He did as he was told. He sank to his knees before him, and Hux's legs spread to make room for him. He could feel his heart racing as he found himself suddenly in the most vulnerable position he had ever experienced. For some reason it seemed twice as humiliating as being beaten bloody by Phasma, sitting here between the knees of a man who, in a very real way, owned his life. He cringed in anticipation of what would inevitably come next.  
  
“Congratulations, you've earned back 90$!” Kylo didn't know where to look as Hux spoke. He didn't want to meet his eyes, but if he lowered his gaze... he settled for fixing his eyes on the blood red tie around the man's neck. Hux was leaning back in the chair, one hand resting on the desk and the other lightly holding a cigarette. “Too bad you owe _so much more_ than that.” He didn't want to see how Hux was looking at him. He knew what he was going to make him do, and he was dreading it.

“Put out your hand.”  
  
That made Kylo frown in confusion, and he did look up, to see Hux taking a long drag on the smoke. Tentatively he reached out his hand. Immediately Hux gripped him by the wrist, pulling his arm outwards. Kylo watched in stupefied silence as an ash tray was placed in the palm of his hand. Hux withdrew completely after that, a snide smirk on his lips.  
  
“Hold that. _Just_ like that. Don't move.” When he was satisfied that Kylo was following the instructions, he turned from him entirely, his attention shifting to the computer in front of him. Kylo watched for a few moments as he began typing away at the computer while he held out the tray. _Not move? For how long?_  
  
“What.. what are you..” He felt a confused kind of frustration welling up in him. Here he was, naked and for some reason with a raging hard on, and Hux had turned his attention away and told him to... hold his ash tray?  
  
“I have a lot of work to do.” Hux's voice felt like a dagger, sharp and biting. “You're going to stay _exactly_ still, and _quiet._ ” As if to drive home the command, he reached out a hand to tap the cigarette into the ash tray.  
  
Kylo blinked, suddenly feeling hot and angry. Why the hell was he here, then? If Hux wanted him to whore himself to get out of debt, then the least he could do was show some kind of _interest_ in him. He had just done a strip show for fucks sake! He felt his fingers tightening on the ceramic surface of the tray. He was shaking already, his knees starting to sting from their position on the hard floor.  
  
“You're not going to fuck me?” He blurted the words out, and watched as a knowing smile tugged at the corners of Hux's lips. Hux didn't even turn to look at him when he spoke again, after a pregnant pause that made Kylo almost consider repeating the outburst.  
  
“Why, did you want me to?” Hux sounded bored, a distinct lack of interest. He flicked some more ash into the tray, and the smell of smoke surrounded Kylo, overbearing and repressive. His lungs protested, burning and lurching to cough. He bit down on his lip to hold it back. _Did_ he want Hux to fuck him? The question had caused his cock to twitch despite himself.  
  
“I...” Of course, he didn't want Hux to fuck him, but if that's what he was here for the man could do him the decency of actually acting _attracted t_ o him.  
  
“Don't answer that.” Hux cut him off as he was attempting to formulate an answer. “I actually don't care what you want. I own your ass, and that means I'll do with you what I like, whether I want to fuck you, or use you as an ash tray holder. Frankly you're lucky I'm making you hold the tray and not using _you_ as a tray yourself.” Finally, he turned to look at him, tearing his gaze away from the computer screen as though with a supreme reluctance. He deigned to let his eyes fall on Kylo's lips with some small measure of appreciation.  
  
“I'm sure that pretty mouth of yours would do nicely if you can't keep it shut... I could just as easily put my smokes out on your _tongue_ , would you prefer that?” The words made Kylo shake, chilled to the bone by the mental image. Hux's hand gripping the back of his head, forcing him still. Commanding him to stick out his tongue. Being made to watch as the glowing embers came closer and closer, trembling in fear before finally, the searing pain. He would be able to smell his own flesh burning. It would be a hundred times worse than brass knuckles across the face. It would last far longer than a broken nose.  
  
“No?” Hux's smile as he considered that was terrifying. Kylo had absolutely no doubt in his mind of the man's sincerity. Hux _would do it._ So this was the deal, then. Not sex, exactly, but humiliation and mind games. Kylo swallowed, his stomach clenching on terror as Hux continued. “Sit still, and be quiet. I'll start _adding_ to your debt for every time you part your lips to speak without my say so. Understand?” His attention was again on the computer screen.  
  
Kylo hastened to nod, a strange mixture of shame, fear, and crushing disappointment running through him. “Y..Yes. _Sir._ ” His voice was softer now. He held the ash tray in place, frustration and hurt evident on his face.  
  
Hux only smiled and gave a curt nod, still not looking away from whatever it was he was occupied with. “Good.”  
  
The smell of smoke was thick in the room, and Kylo found he had trouble breathing in such close proximity. But that wasn't the worst of the predicament. His arm was soon aching from the strain of holding out the tray, and his knees protested with stabs of pain. How long would he be expected to stay like this? He dearly wished that Hux would have just fucked him and sent him home. A used and discarded fucktoy. It would have been more dignified than _this.  
  
__This_ was punishing and humiliating. Hux didn't even want to fuck him, even after he had striped for him, and knelt between his legs like a whore. He _hated_ it. He hated that every fibre in his body wished Hux would put his hands on him, touch him and make him squirm. He hated that he was, nevertheless, obediently attempting to follow the command he had been given, despite the way his arm shook and his fingers clenched around the ash tray for balance.  
  
When Hux finally turned towards him, Kylo's heart leapt in a way that disgusted himself. Finally. Hux reached towards him to remove the tray from his hand. But it was only after Hux nodded and told him he could relax that he let his aching arm finally fall to his side. He hadn't even realized he had kept it held out, waiting on Hux's permission to drop it, until the man had spoken.  
  
“You may get dressed again. You're dismissed for today. I will send you updated debt balances every time you leave my offices from now on. Don't forget to start packing.”  
  
Kylo had never been more relieved to leave a place in his life, or more confusingly disappointed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This scene is intense, largely unpleasant for Kylo, he drops at the end, and there is no aftercare. Please read with discretion.**

Stepping into the building again was mentally taxing.  
  
As the doors opened, Kylo grimaced in anticipation of whatever would await him. He didn't know what exactly Hux might have in store for him today, but he was sure it would be humiliating, and he was sure it would be unpleasant. The terror and anxiety that had gripped him over the last few days had faded, but much like the very physical pain in his ribs, it still throbbed in a dull roar of lingering agony.  
  
As he shuffled through the lobby, dragging his feet like a reluctant child, he noticed that the usual receptionist was not at the main desk this time. Instead, a pang of fear lanced through him as he saw Phasma. She was looking a little less as in control as he remembered; while her suit showed no sign stain from their last encounter, she did sport a blue and purple bruise across her face.  
  
He made it a point to look her in the eyes, challenging and defiant. She returned his gaze with an annoyed scowl, which made him smirk. He'd gotten well under her skin, at least. There was no amused twinkle in her eye this time.  
  
She looked him up and down with a disapproving glare before speaking. “Follow me.” The clipped command still hung in the air as she was turning on her heel. He frowned and had to do a quick jog to catch up to her as she walked away, down the hallway.  
  
“Thought I was working for Mr. Hux.” The protest was said with some wariness and anxiety. He didn't want to be alone with Phasma. He didn't want to be alone with Hux, for that matter, but he knew that doing as he was told was his best option to getting out this situation as quickly as possible.  
  
“You are, and he delegates.” She seemed to eye him from the side as she walked, not bothering to confirm if he was keeping up or not. “This way.” She lead him down another hallway with which he was unfamiliar. It was a large enough building that he wondered how she even managed to know which way was which. And he had no real desire to get to know it better himself.  
  
The room she lead him to was a little out of the way, but didn't look too much out of the ordinary when the lights came on. It was a little dimly lit, but there was a desk and a chair like any other office. He wondered why he had been taken here, however, and not to Hux's office. Who's office was this?   
  
Phasma stepped around the desk, opening drawers without a glance at him as he stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. He watched as she withdrew what looked like a bundle of rope from the drawer, and then her attention did turn to him as she rounded the desk again.  
  
“Hold still.” She raised a brow at him as he backed up. He could feel his heart beat beginning to quicken, his arms raising in front of him. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Oh don't worry. Your deal with Mr. Hux is still in place. I'm not here to hurt you. _Unfortunately._ ” Her voice was dry and bland as she came towards him, and before he knew what was happening she had grabbed him by the wrists and spun him around. He had to fight back the impulse to strike out against her.  
  
Her grip was strong, firm. It was firmer than any of her lackeys had been. He swallowed as he felt her begin to forcibly strip him. He couldn't tell if this was better or worse than stripping willingly at Hux's command. Ropes were being pulled around his wrists, her hands jerking his arms back behind his back once he was divested of his shirt. He was about to say something when a bit of rope was forced between his teeth. He felt his stomach clench, gagging at the sudden intrusion, before his hands were pulled up behind him. More rope wound it's way around his elbows, pulling tight and hard against his skin.  
  
He made a muffled sound of pain as his arms were raised behind him. Was she hooking him up to the ceiling?? She grunted and he felt a smack against the back of his head. “Shut up and be good.”  
  
He could feel each beat of his own heart now, thrumming through his veins in a ceaseless rhythm of worry. He tried to move his feet before she caught his legs, and more rope restricted him before he could even think what was happening. Around his knees. Around his ankles.  
  
Then he felt hands around his neck and she was in front of him now, tying the rope around his throat and suddenly he was being pulled over, bent over as the rope connected to the rope at his knees, forcing him to stay in a semi crouched position. Then her hands moved to his hair, jerking his head up to look at her. “Having fun yet?” Her ruby lips didn't smile, eyes steel and cold. Rope was wound through his hair, securing him in the position and preventing him from relaxing his neck.  
  
Then, finally, she moved to adjust the ropes that secured him to the ceiling. Suddenly he was lifting off the ground, pain lancing through his arms and aggravating his ribs, sharp and punishing. He cried out, gagged sounds stifled by the rope tight in his mouth, as he scrambled his feet to keep some kind of purchase on the ground.  
  
“Fuck, look at you. No wonder he wanted to play with you himself.” There was a measure of appreciation in her voice now as he felt fingers run along his back. They moved downwards around his side to linger on the bruising around his rib cage. “How are _these_ healing?”  
  
He glared at her, trying to move to look at her but finding the effort send more pain shooting through his side. Tried to speak through the gag, but all that came out was a muffled _“Uuk ooo.”_  
  
“Too well, it seems.” She said with a sigh. “I should re-break them for you. But, _well._ Mr. Hux might want to do that himself.” She patted his side lightly, and even that was enough to make him groan with pain. Then she was walking away, and the door opened and closed without any further preamble.  
  
Kylo strained against the ropes, his toes aching as he tried to keep himself from letting his footing slip. The warning pains in his arms told him that letting his wrists take his full weight would be excruciating. He dug his teeth into the gag, worrying it between them as he waited.  
  
Was he just going to be left like this? He had walked right into it, cooperated with her as she bound him, all in the hopes that she would pass him off to Hux eventually, _but what if she didn't?_ What if this was just how he was going to _die_ , painfully bound and starved, rotting in some corner of the First Order Enterprises building. The thought made him whimper anxiously. His hand clenching and unclenching, trying to relive some of the pain in his feet and back by pulling on the rope.  
  
When the door opened again, he felt a swell of both fear and relief to see Hux standing in the doorway. The flash of black and red was an overwhelming comfort at the same time that it filled him with dread.  
  
Hux stepped into the room without speaking to him, moving around the desk as Phasma had. He, too, rifled through the drawers, ignoring Kylo's pleading whimper. Kylo couldn't see him fully, unable to direct his gaze in any one direction, caught spinning in slow circles as he his feet shuffled under him uselessly. When Hux came back into his line of sight he was holding some kind of wooden board. He reached out with his other hand to grip the central rope and mercifully steady him so he could stop spinning.

“Comfortable?” Hux's tone of voice was mocking and relaxed. He moved his hand from the rope to the ties around his wrists, inspecting the knots and testing them by attempting to slip a finger underneath them. “My my, these are certainly tight.” His fingers were unable to squeeze between the ropes and Kylo's skin, and the attempt sent more pain through Kylo's body.  
  
“Between you and me,” Hux leaned in close to him, speaking low and conspiratorially. “I think you've _pissed her off._ You certainly managed to embarrass her during your little escape artist stunt.” His fingers moved to play around his face, pulling on the gag as though in thought. “Now. What shall I _do_ with you today?”  
  
The gag was tugged free, and Kylo sucked in a breath for moment before replying. _“Stop playing games with me!”_ He spoke angrily, aggressively lurching forward, which made the ropes dig into his skin, burning against him. “Untie me, give me a _job_ to do for fuck's sake. Or. Or _fuck_ me if that's what you want but stop _toying_ with me!” He clenched his hands into fists. He was shaking with the strain of the position, the pain and the fear that had been churning inside of him.  
  
“The correct answer was _'Whatever you want, Sir'_." He paused for a moment, letting the admonishment sink in, before he stepped around him, keeping him steady with his hands on him as he moved behind him. “What if I enjoy toying with you?” He slowly slipped a hand between Kylo's bound legs. Kylo sucked in a startled gasp as he felt cold fingers suddenly pulling on.. was he pulling on his balls?? He made a strangled sound of discomfort as he felt them tugged back between his legs. Hux wasn't being rough, exactly, but the foreign sensation ached and throbbed nonethless. Kylo tried to struggle away from him, but Hux's hand tightened, just slightly, and the sudden pain made him stay still again.

"You've been incredibly impertinent, you know.” Hux continued to speak, unconcerned with the sounds of alarm and distress from his guest. Kylo could feel with growing apprehension something latching into place around his testicles. There was something hard pressing against his legs, pulling at him, _painfully_ , as Hux's hands released him.  
_  
“Ah..!”_ He couldn't think straight. His entire body was restricted, helpless, _vulnerable._

“Oh, you can _act_ with deference if the moment calls for it, if you're _scared_ enough, but you're not very good at maintaining it. I want to hear you _truly_ beg for mercy, today, I think. Hopefully that will communicate to you your place, since it seems that beatings didn't.” Hux was leaning over him now, one hand moving around his body, feeling him up, and _god did that feel good._ His other hand brushed lightly over his balls, already sore and aching from the restraint. He shuffled his feet useslessly in a futile attempt to escape the sensation, groaning aloud as Hux's hands continued to fondle him.  
  
And then all at once, they didn't, and Kylo was left bereft of touch, aimlessly stumbling on his toes. His entire body seemed to hum with need. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins like a tangible current, aching throbs of pain and want.  
  
“Fuck...” His arms hurt. His neck hurt. His ribs hurt. His legs and back hurt. His balls _fucking hurt._  
  
The next thing he felt was a sharp and biting sting on his ass. It came so suddenly, and hit so hard that he couldn't help but scream at the impact. He tried to whip his head around to look at Hux in retaliation but it only put strain on his neck, turning the scream into a strangled moan. He stumbled, his feet trying to find purchase. Another sharp impact on his thigh sent him howling.  
  
Hux was holding what looked like a riding crop, _damn him._ Kylo was shaking, his heart pounding and his eyes wide as he tried to shake his head. “No, _no please._ Please I'm being good, I'm cooperating, please don't-” Another snap of Hux's wrist, and this time his broken ribs blossomed in fresh agony.  
  
“Fuck!” He felt himself slip for a moment, his weight snagging on his wrists and elbows and he thought for one dizzying moment that his arms were going to _snap_ , when Hux's hands encircled him, catching his weight long enough for him to get his feet beneath him again. He felt a wave of relief and gratitude, sucking in breath after breath as he leaned against him for support. He felt a hand on his jaw, clenching and forcing his mouth open. The crop handle slipped between his teeth.  
  
“Don't drop that.” Hux commanded, and Kylo wanted to say _Yes! Anything! Just don't let me fall! Hold me, please!_ Instead he made a muffled moaning sound around the handle as he felt Hux's hands on him again. Tears welled up in his eyes. The stinging pain was soothed under the man's soft touches, making him groan and shake, squirming in the restraints and keening for more.

Hux's arms enveloped him, and he wanted _, needed,_ more. He felt hands explore him, powerless to stop them, feeling over every inch of his skin. Hands moved down his sides, painfully pressing into his ribs before trailing lower. One hand slipped around his front to grasp his cock while the other took his balls. He lurched in the ropes, gasping and whimpering as he clenched his teeth down on the crop.  
  
“Did you enjoy stripping for me yesterday, Ren?” The words were spoken softly, as though with reverence. Kylo squirmed, feeling his hard length in Hux's hand, but unable to move his hips in any way that might faciliate stimulation. He whimpered in frustration, even as a hand squeezed around his balls, causing him to yelp.  
  
“You're hard today, too.” Nothing mattered anymore in this moment. Nothing but sensation. The pain had become other now, something that felt leading to a terrifying orgasmic climax of agony and he _needed_ it. Hux's hand stroked him even as he hurt him. Nothing felt good. But pain was all he had. As Hux's rhythms became faster and harder Kylo thought was about to come undone, his entire body stiffening and his moans becoming louder, but Hux _stopped._  
  
The crop was taken from his mouth, drool trailing from his lips as it was removed. “No, no no please...” He babbled the words, fear gripping him in the moment before Hux began to circle him again, and set into him a new round of hurt.  
  
He was gasping and breathing heavy, his lungs protesting and his throat hoarse, when Hux stopped again, and the crop was once again pressed to his lips. He took it without protest, biting down on it with relief. Kylo wasn't sure how long was spent like this. Hux, touching him, holding him, _hurting_ him. Kylo, on the brink of cumming, only to have Hux stop and deny him. By the time Hux spoke again, Kylo's face was a mess of tears, sweat and drool. He was shaking, twitching in the ropes, trying without success to move his hips in some way to send himself over the edge.  
  
“My but you seem desperate.” Hux whispered in his ear and it made him jolt. “Should I let you cum?”  
  
Kylo's eyes widened and he tried to nod his head. His speech around the crop was stifled and raw from screaming. _“Fweeese!”_  
  
“Hmm.” Hux seemed pensive, as though seriously considering his actions and the desperate whimpers and pleas from his captive. “How about this.” He took Kylo's cock in hand and gave it a squeeze, leaning over his body so that Kylo could feel every single way in which he was bound and helpless. “I could shave another hundred dollars off of your debt for your serving as my entertainment today... _or_ I can make you cum.” He released him, stroking his back as though with tenderness. Kylo bucked in the ropes, frantic to find that pressure again.  
  
“If you want to be _paid,_ you'll endure this for some time yet.. and then I'll send you home with your dick hard and your balls sore to jack off on your own, remembering me and every single touch I deemed fit to give you. Will you enjoy that? Sitting in your apartment alone, fantasizing about the man who owns your life and subjects you to this sort of humiliation?” His words were hypnotising, as Kylo was forced to imagine everything he said in excruciating detail. It would be torment to leave like this, in this state, aching and wanting for Hux, only Hux. How shameful he would feel jerking himself off to the memory of this.  
  
“Will you grab your own cock and try to not think about how very much you wanted _me_ to make you cum? Or, will you try to ignore it? Go to bed, try to sleep it off, try to forget how aching for release I made you?”   
  
Kylo groaned, feeling tears streaming down his face, his teeth still clenched on the crop. “Od... S..Shir..”

Hux's lips turned into a smile. Kylo could feel them, pressed against his neck. His voice was thick with sadistic satisfaction. “Or, I can make you cum right now. You can choose to forfeit any payment for today in favour of an _orgasm._ What do you think?”  
  
Kylo felt wretched. Obviously a stronger person, a smarter person, a more _worthwhile_ person would choose to get paid for this misery. But he needed, _oh so badly._ He couldn't imagine living through this humiliation for the rest of the night if he didn't... and that was humiliating in and of itself, too. He couldn't take this. His voice was small, quiet, drool trailing from the corners of his mouth.  
  
_“Fwees...”_  
  
Hux gently drew the crop from his mouth. “Please?”  
  
Kylo found himself babbling. “Fuck.. make.. _make me cum_ please.. _please_ Sir please oh shit...” He'd say anything, _anything t_ o earn mercy right now. This was different than any other time he had begged... he had never once felt so powerless at the hands of Phasma. This was different. This was _worse._ This made him feel like he was _nothing._

Hux responded with merciful speed, taking him once again in his hand and stroking his length. He bucked in the ropes, twisted and moaned, his whole body stiff and sore and aching, and needing. He could barely understand what was happening when he finally came. It felt nothing like anything he had ever experienced before, an orgasm drawn forth from the realms of pain instead of pleasure, bursting through him like a bolt of lightning and setting him on fire from within. He could hardly register the feeling as strings of hot liquid coated his front, dripping off of him along with the sheen of sweat that coated his skin.  
  
He was panting, breathing raggedly as the orgasm subsided, replaced by a dull throbbing ache in every single inch of his body. He was dully aware of Hux's hands at the ropes, releasing him from the bindings, a little by little each moment. As blood rushed into his arms he felt waves of pins and needles, but could barely bring himself to react, instead letting himself become a mess of sobs and whimpers. Hux massaged life back into his body, but it felt more like an act of necessity than one of kindness.  
  
When his testicles were released from the contraption that pulled them painfully back between his legs he let himself cry fully. Finally he found himself on the floor, naked, a shaking mess of pain and bodily fluids.  
  
“Well don't _you_ make a pretty picture.” He couldn't see Hux, could only hear his voice, from what seemed like miles above him. He could see his shoes in his immediate vision but didn't have the energy to lift his head to look at the man speaking. “Maybe you'll be able to earn some of your debt back _tomorrow._ ” A towel was tossed at him, and Kylo hurriedly grabbed it in his hands. The shoes stepped away from him. “You're dismissed for today.”  
  
It took him he didn't know how long to gather himself after that. Hux didn't speak again, and Kylo felt like he was walking through a haze. Every movement seemed to be in slow motion, every breath and heart beat sluggish. He couldn't hear anything except his own movements.  
  
He managed to stumble out of the building dazed and disoriented.  
  
_Hux was finished with him for today._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work on Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

Hux stepped into the room, closing the door slowly before he bothered to switch on the light. His office was the same as always, clean, immaculate, tidy, sparse. There was just one detail different today. He raised a critical brow as he moved towards the desk, mentally checking off what the had sent to Phasma in the email so that he could verify if everything had been arranged to his precise specifications.  
  
\- _Have him strip. Make him_ _ **fold**_ _the clothes this time.  
\- Kneel him in front of the desk chair.  
\- Bind him with a rope around the neck (be certain it does not rest on the adam's apple). Tight enough to be uncomfortable, but not dangerous to his health. Rope should be connected to the desk behind him, giving him little movement.  
\- Hands bound behind his back. Use the cuffs._  
  
As he rounded the desk, Ben Solo... or, he supposed, _Kylo Ren,_ came into view. He was kneeling, just as Hux had ordered. The ropes keeping him in place were just as had been detailed. His naked skin was a glorious sight to behold, between all of the bruising that was just beginning to fade from blues and purples to dull greens and yellows, and the wrap around his ribs that gave him just enough of a sickly look to make Hux want to hurt him further.

There was a pile of neatly folded garments on the desk. That was a start. Hux walked around to stand directly above Ren, who responded to him by jerking in fright where he knelt. He looked for a moment like he was going to raise his head to look at him, but ended up thinking better of it, and kept his gaze fixed on the floor. Poor thing was shaking. _How cute._

“Here you are.” Hux bent over to bring himself closer to him, inspecting the position of his hands and the rope around his neck. It was just tight enough that if Ren tried to move too much it would choke him, but would remain more lenient if he behaved himself. As much as Hux thought he would look rather pretty with his face turning purple, it would be more productive to teach the boy that good behaviour could be rewarded. “It looks as though you and Phasma are getting on well enough.”  
  
He slid a hand through Ren's hair, letting his fingers trail down his cheek before pulling his head up by the chin. “So, Ren. _What shall I do with you today?_ ” He locked eyes with the shaking figure, who's own eyes were wide and glassy with fearful anticipation. After _last_ time, he wasn't surprised.  
  
“Is this really necessary?” Ren's voice trembled. Hux liked the way his eyes tried to escape him, flicking off to the sides to avoid him. It was a futile attempt to retreat. He clenched his hand around Ren's jaw.  
  
“Excuse me?” His voice was even and calm, but he raised a brow in displeasure. Really, he wanted to _smile_ for how scared the poor thing looked, but it wouldn't do to let Ren think he could get away with anything less than _unquestioning_ deference.  
  
Ren's face twisted into a rather wonderful kind of pleading expression. “You know I'll do whatever you tell me.” He was shaking still, and Hux looked forward to giving him a real reason to tremble. “Do you have to have me tied up every time I come in here?”  
  
Hux pulled him forward by the jaw, and savoured the startled and pain filled sounds of Ren gasping against the rope around his neck, now pulled taught and digging into his skin. “I'll get the correct answer from you eventually.” He spoke soothingly, gently caressing his chin with his thumb, but did not allow him to back up again. “It isn't just an _act_ I want from you. There's a certain _attitude_ this is meant to cultivate. Clearly you haven't yet absorbed it. Do you even remember what the correct response is, or are you refusing to say it out of petulance?”  
  
He let Ren go, then, and watched impassively as he coughed and sputtered, drawing in quick breath after breath of air. As Ren recovered from the bite of the rope, Hux took the time to seat himself in the chair, pulling it up into the desk. Ren was now nestled quite perfectly between his legs.  
  
“To jog your memory, it was _'Whatever you want, Sir.'._ ” He grasped Ren firmly by the back of the head, lacing his fingers through his hair and pulling him in close to his groin. Just to be nice, he had pulled the chair in close enough that it wouldn't pull on the ropes too much to have Ren perform for him. Ren was still panting for air as he was pulled flush against his inner thighs. “Unzip me.”  
  
“My... My hands are tied.” Ren's head was rested on his leg, looking up at him with confusion. A rather lovely red blush had crept it's way over his face, bringing out the colours on the bruises to wonderful focus. Ren was trying to retreat, so Hux's grip on his scalp tightened, holding him in place.  
  
_“Figure it out.”_ He let himself grin then, pleased at the confusion and helplessness on Ren's face. He waited, an expectant look on his own features, for Ren to begin. Ren moved, frowning as he was forced to nuzzle his face into Hux's groin, reaching for the top of the zipper. To reach that far he had to strain against the ropes, and from the muffled whimpers Hux could tell it was hurting him. All the more reason for him to work faster, then. Soon Ren had his lips pulled back as he tried to get a hold of the zipper pull with his teeth.  
  
He tried a few times, the zipper falling from his mouth each time to grunts of frustration and desperation, before he finally was able to pull it down a few inches. Hux observed the process with patience, enjoying the shame that coloured Ren's face and the way he struggled _so hard_ to get it right. Now he was able to work it down enough that he no longer had to choke himself, and he appeared more than relieved at the progress.  
  
Once the zipper was completely undone, Hux let up his grip on Ren's head, pulling his soft cock out and looking at him with expectancy. “Come on now, get me hard.” Ren just looked at him, a somewhat crestfallen expression on his face. If Ren's reaction to Hux's disinterest in him the first night had been any indication, the poor thing was clearly starved for validation and and attention. Well, that wasn't exactly what he was _here_ for, and Hux wasn't in the mood to give it to him, but the knowledge of the boy's needs and wants would come in handy later.  
  
As Hux mentally filled away Ren's look of disappointment that he hadn't been hard for him already, Ren reluctantly leaned forward enough to take him into his mouth. It was sloppy. Hux would have to train him how to properly suck cock over time, but.. for now, it would be amusing to see Ren's attempts before he took over himself.  
  
“Good boy.” He tested the approving phrase, watching carefully to gauge Ren's reaction. _Aaahh, there it was_. A slight widening of his eyes that looked more helpless than indignant. A deepening of the blush on his face and a twitch in his cock... his, unlike Hux's, was already _quite_ hard. “You're so much less insufferable when you're just following orders and not talking back.” He smiled. Ren had started sucking now, obediently trying to coax his cock to hardness. “I think this little _situation_ you find yourself in is fortuitous, really. How much trouble have you gotten yourself into because you just didn't have someone willing to _gag_ you and force you to be _good._ This is much better for you.”  
  
Ren was whimpering now around his cock, and it was a lovely little sound. It looked like he'd struck a nerve. Something in Ren was surely responding, if the way that he was squirming where he knelt was any indication. Hux could tell he was trying to find some way to stimulate himself, and the desperation was sweet, but would have to be stopped nonetheless. As much as he might like to watch Ren rut himself to completion on his boot heel, today was not for that.  
  
He kicked Ren's legs apart instead, gripping him by the hair and keeping him down on his length for a moment before he let go again, allowing him room to move once more. “None of that. This is not for you. Put your _tongue_ to work now, no slacking off. You're getting paid for this so take it seriously.” In response Ren whined, and Hux watched him renew his efforts, moving himself up and down on his cock like his life depended on it.  
  
Hux settled himself in the chair, leaning back and watching him with a satisfied smile. He ran his fingers through his hair in reward, and _oh_ but Ren was so _easily_ rewarded. All it took was a soft word and a calm stroke to make him flutter his eyelids in pleasure and suck him harder. _God_ , he was transparent.  
  
“Do you wish I would fuck you?” Ren's eyes flew open at that, and Hux wanted to laugh at how conflicted he looked. Just like the last time he'd asked the same question. He didn't let him up off of his cock to answer, instead answering for him. “I bet you do.” Just to drive home the point he tightened his grip on him, pulling at his hair enough to make him yelp, make the rope dig into his skin again. “And I will, eventually, when I feel like it.”  
  
Ren was working hard now, the dear thing. There were tears welling up in his eyes and he was making a low moaning sound as Hux spoke. “You will _beg_ me to do it, too.” Another groan, this time accompanied by a mindless thrust of Ren's hips, like his cock was trying to fuck the air. “I'll have worked your tight little hole into a frenzy. I'll make you _desperate_ for my cock, whether you want to be or not. What do you think that would make you?” This time he pulled Ren up off of his cock by the hair. It left his lips with a slight popping sound. Ren's lips were red and glossy with saliva, and he made some unintelligible noise that did not resemble words.  
  
“Hmm? Go on, Ren, tell me.” He moved a foot to press down on Ren's cock, and Ren reacted immediately, stiffening and whimpering and rutting himself against him. “If I'm paying to fuck you, _what does that make you?”_  
  
Ren looked like he could barely think he was so worked up. Tears were trailing down his cheeks now as he sobbed and panted. “A.. A _whore_.” His voice was small and ashamed.  
  
Hux grinned, a gleeful and triumphant grin. “ _Very_ good.” Ren moaned at the note of approval despite himself. “And not just any whore, are you?” Hux continued, taunting him. “You don't have any say over this, over your own life, do you? You work exclusively for _me_ , and you do what _I_ tell you. What does _that_ make you?”  
  
He watched as Ren trembled in his grip, falling apart. The degrading words were having a clear effect on him. He whispered, barely able to control himself, “... _Your_ whore.”  
  
Hux removed his foot from Ren, depriving him of stimulation once again. Better not to give him too much, today. Just a taste, something to chase, something to _want,_ something to need. “Good boy.” He leaned forward and gripped his hair in both hands, pushing him back down on his cock. Slowly he began to fuck his mouth himself.  
  
“You're not very good at cocksucking...” He mused as he listened with glee to Ren's gurgling, choking whimpers. As he fucked into him he also pulled him forward, every thrust pulling him against the rope around his neck. Ren really did look lovely choking. “But you're just _perfect_ for _face fucking_.” Hux's praise wasn't even a lie; Hux couldn't think of anyone that would look this pretty gagging for air around his cock. Maybe it was a selling feature that Ren was so laughably bad at actual performance after all.  
  
He contemplated how much money to 'give' Ren for this. Not that it actually mattered. The numbers he spat out were more or less imaginary... he had no intention of letting Ren's debt actually level out.  
  
_Not that Ren needed to know that._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kylo watched as a truck pulled up to the apartment complex. Three of his friends were piled in the front. Darren was leaning out the window as he drove, one hand on the steering wheel. “Hey man! You got beer right?”  
  
Kylo peered at him over the top of a cardboard box, clutched close in his arms. It was moving day. He already had First Order people very kindly 'helping' him, but his friends had volunteered to aid with the move as well. He was glad to see them; he felt worn out and tired and it was a breath of fresh air to see friendlier faces. As the three of them piled out of the truck he nodded, waving a few fingers in greeting.  
  
“Yeah. Of course.” He watched as the three guys sauntered over. There was a distinct sway in their step, and as they got closer he wrinkled his nose a little at the smell of stale beer on their breath. “Have you been drinking _already?_ ” He looked to the car Darren had been driving, catching himself frowning in disapproval. Christ, he sounded like his mother.   
  
Darren put his hand dramatically on his chest. “Kylo! What do you take me for.” He didn't elaborate, instead moving towards the door to the apartment complex with quick strides. The other two followed suit, and Kylo quickly got out his key fob to let them in. “So why are you moving, again? Seems like the new place is a bit of a... _downgrade._ ” Darren's face scrunched up on the last word in distaste.  
  
Kylo flushed, looking around nervously. “It's.. temporary.” The words were muttered, embarrassment clouding his features as he walked towards the apartment doors. He set the box down before letting them in, the four of them piling into the elevator. Darren chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Sure sure.” Cedrick pipped up, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Of course.” The three of them were laughing, and Kylo couldn't find anything worthwhile to say in retort. He stared at his feet for the ride up, miserable about the entire situation. When the elevator dinged and the door opened, he felt his heart drop another few inches into his stomach.  
  
Phasma was just coming down the hall from his apartment with a box in her hands. She had looked cheerier all day than she had been since before Kylo's... escape attempt. The bright and friendly smile was chillingly inconsistent with what he knew she was capable of.  
  
“Bennnny!” She called out in a sing song voice, a tone that conveyed familiarity and made Kylo cringe. “Don't dawdle now!” She wasn't wearing her usual suit and tie... she and the other First Order employees milling around his apartment were dressed in more casual clothes, tank tops and sweat pants, but they somehow still managed to look far more put together than anyone Kylo had ever met.  
  
Darren froze on the spot when Phasma came into view, turning to Kylo with an alarmed expression. He seemed to have sobered up in record time. “Woah woah _wait._ ” He pointed a finger in Phasma's direction. “How do you know _her_?”  
  
Kylo frowned, an uneasy smile on his face as he looked from his friends, who all looked like they had seen a ghost, and over to Phasma, on her way over to them. “...Sorry?” He spread his hands innocently, as though he had no idea what his friend was talking about.  
  
Alan piped up, his own eyes wide with what looked like fright. “The _Captain_. Dude. Do you even know who she _is?_ ” The other two murmured in agreement. They were _shaking_. Kylo didn't think he's ever seen any of them scared before.  
  
He grit his teeth and muttered through a forced grin, “I don't think I follow.”  
  
As Phasma came up to them she shifted the box she was carrying in front of her to curl under one arm. The other she draped over Kylo's shoulder, making him cringe at the close contact. “Oh Benny here and I are _very_ close.” As she spoke she grinned at his friends before leaning in towards him with a cheeky wink. “ _Aren't we,_ Benny.”  
  
He grimaced, unsure how to respond. He hadn't expected his friends to recognize her. They looked absolutely spooked, their faces gone sheet white. “Uhh...”  
  
“ _Christ._ ” Before he could say anything Darren cut in. “Listen. Uh. I just remembered um.. we have somewhere we gotta be.” The other two nodded emphatically, making noncommittal noises of agreement. “Sorry, man.” Darren and Cedrick were back in the elevator in a flash, and Kylo was left standing there with his mouth gaping.  
  
Alan grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from Phasma for a brief moment, and leaned in close to whisper to him with urgency. “Kylo. If you've got the First Order buzzing around you, you are _bad news_. Sorry dude, you're on your own.” Then he let him go, and joined the other two in hammering the elevator buttons to take them back down.  
  
Kylo looked after them, almost speechless as the doors started to shut. “I'll... I'll see you guys later, right?” He hated the whine of fear in his voice. He could barely process what was happening. His friends were _scared._ His friends were _leaving him_. Leaving him to fend for himself.  
  
Darren shrugged, and didn't look him in the eye. “Yeah... _sure._ Later.” Then the doors were closed and Kylo felt a sinking feeling of fear crashing down on him as Phasma put her hand on his shoulder again. She was smiling a sweet smile that made him want to hurl.  
  
“Come on now, Benny. These boxes don't move themselves.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter is exceptionally violent and features extremely dubious consent.**

The pub was hoping. Music was blaring, as usual. And Kylo's friends were in their usual booth, huddled around the table and being boisterous and loud. Kylo forced a smile onto his face. Forced himself not to look nervous as hell as he approached the table.  
  
“Hey guys!” He tried to sound cheery, like nothing was amiss since the last time he had seen them. It had been weeks already, and he was starting to feel isolated. He didn't exactly _have_ money to spare, but... maybe Hux wouldn't notice a little more than usual missing off of his spending report. He could say it had gone to food, and that wasn't _technically_ untrue.  
  
The group of them turned to look up at him as he approached, and the exuberance faded to awkward smiles. Some of them were staring into their beer like they had never seen booze before. “Oh.. hey.. Kylo... how are you doing? Haven't seen you in a while.” Cedrick smiled sheepishly and waved him over, scooting down in the booth to make room for him.  
  
“Yeah I..I've been busy.” He nervously looked around at the others, all of them avoiding his gaze. They hadn't called him or sought him out in any way since the move. “But hey! I want to make up for it! How about I buy the next round of drinks?” He knew it was probably a bad idea. But, hell, Hux was already making his life a living nightmare, what more could he do if he noticed the spending.  
  
As the waitress was approaching, Darren suddenly piped up, pounding a fist down on the table and pointing at him. If looks could kill, Darren was giving him a glare that might have decimated him. “No. Fucking. _Way._ You can buy yourself whatever you want but don't you get any of us involved. I don't want to _touch_ First Order money, man.”  
  
Kylo frowned, leaning forward over the table to protest. “It's not like-”  
  
“Just keep your money to yourself.” Darren sat back in the booth as the waitress came up, still fixing him with the stink eye. Kylo swallowed and gave it up, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout.  
  
_“Fine.”_ He ordered his drink and settled in for what was looking to be a very awkward, strained evening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo eyed the man behind the counter for what felt like the hundredth time. He'd lost count of how many times now he'd walked through the front foyer of this hateful building. Some times he'd be directed to go right to Hux's office. Other times Phasma would meet him and he'd be taken to some other room and 'prepared' and arranged however Hux wanted him. Some times, like today, he was told to wait.  
  
He thought the waiting days were the worst. Anticipation and waiting only made the entire ordeal all the more difficult. Idle time was a perfect breeding ground for fear. He hated it.  
  
The man behind the counter was busy with work. He had already called Hux to let him know that Kylo was here. Kylo found himself standing awkwardly on the other side of the counter, the receptionist steadfastly ignoring him.

“So...” He tried to come up with something to say. “What's the D stand for?” His fingertips slid back and forth over the counter top. The man quirked a brow in his direction, but otherwise didn't take his attention away from the computer screen.  
  
“Excuse me?” He looked mildly annoyed, his tone clipped and conveying a lack of desire to converse, as usual. Kylo had never found him to be chatty.  
  
“Your name tag. It reads D. Mitaka.” He gestured towards the tag worn on the man's lapel. It was silver in colour, and in a perfectly professional, modern kind of font. “What's your first name?”  
  
Mitaka's lips pressed into a thin, tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. “We are not on a first name basis, Mr. Ren.” Although the words were apologetic, his voice did much to communicate derisive dismissal. Kylo felt a rush of flustered embarrassment. He raised his hands before him like a peace offering.  
  
“Okay, sorry.” He hadn't realized that he would be so... _touchy._ A few more moments passed, the seconds seeming to stretch awkwardly before him. Mitaka was working diligently, as though the exchange hadn't taken place and there wasn't someone lingering around the reception desk waiting to be called into the boss's office.  
  
He looked the man over again. He had a fragile kind of air about him, but there was a vicious edge to how he carried himself. It made Kylo suspect that there was more to him than he could see... although, he considered, that was probably true of anyone that worked for First Order Enterprises. He frowned for a moment, however, when his eyes caught on a mark at his neck.  
  
Just above the collar of Mitaka's dress shirt was what looked like a scar of some kind. It was round, a pale circle that had been easy to miss before when he hadn't been looking so closely. All of a sudden the memory of the first time he had stood in Hux's office flashed back to him. He remembered the stink of cigarettes, and the threat of burning ash pressed into his skin. He shuddered as he recalled the casual way Hux had threatened to burn him. He felt his skin heating at the thought of it.  
  
“Um.” He cleared his throat, uncomfortably gesturing towards it with a shaking hand. “How did you.. that scar?” He knew he probably shouldn't ask. But he couldn't help the feeling of creeping fear crawling up his spine.  
  
Mitaka frowned, this time sneering somewhat in annoyance and fully looking up from his screen. “Oh, I see. I refuse to give you my first name and you immediately ask something far _more_ personal.” He made a tsking sound, and Kylo was about to stutter out an apology when he spoke again, a slow smile spreading over his features.

“I stole from him.”

The quietly spoken words made Kylo's breath hitch for a moment. “What?” He couldn't have heard that right.  
  
Mitaka's smile widened, and Kylo could swear there was a knowing gleam in his eye. “Oh, not a lot. I used to work in finances, here.” He waved a hand towards the inside of the building. “If you embezzle a tiny, _small,_ amount from a company over an extended period of time, they don't usually notice.. _. right away.”_ He spoke matter of factually, as though the infraction were just a simple reality. _“_ Really all I was trying to do was put aside enough to get _out.._. move somewhere, disappear. A relatively minuscule amount of money in the grand scheme of the company. Probably much less than _you_ owe right now.”  
  
At those last words his eye caught Kylo, and Kylo could swear there was a sense of understanding there. Like he knew exactly the emotions and the fear swimming through him right now. Like he had lived them. And, what made it worse, like he _enjoyed_ seeing it in Kylo.

“When I was caught,” he continued, “Mr. Hux gave me a choice. He would either let Ms. Phasma and her maniac enforcement team beat me to death for sport, or I could accept a brand and a demotion. I've worked as a secretary since then.” He almost sounded like he was gloating, not over the experience or the demotion, but over the terror he knew he was infecting Kylo's mind with in this moment.  
  
As he spoke he reached up to loosen the red tie at his throat, pulling the shirt down enough to bring focus on the mark. “I often think that the only reason he even considered letting me live at all is so that he could take pleasure every morning seeing me miserable.” As more of the scar came into view, Kylo felt his horror growing as he realized it wasn't just a circle. The inward prongs were recognizable and irrefutably the _First Order symbol_. It really _was_ a brand. And it hadn't been done with a cigarette. “With a mark that asserts that he owns my life _._ I've been loyal as a dog ever since.”  
  
He replaced the shirt, tightening and adjusting the tie back into place, a calm and almost surreal smile resting on his features. It was the most authentic smile Kylo thought he had ever seen on him. “Does _that_ satisfy your curiosity, Mr. Ren?”

Kylo was shaking at the implications. Apparently Hux _didn't fuck around._ He swallowed and nodded, regretting that he had asked. “Yeah.”  
  
There was a buzzing sound, and Mitaka looked down at the paging device. “Oh, speak of the Devil.” His smile widened as he gestured towards the elevator. “He's ready for you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Kylo left the building, his nerves were shot, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Hux hadn't done much to him this time... not physically anyways. Hux seemed to like stripping him and using him as furniture; this time his back was sore from propping up the man's feet. Kylo found that he much preferred the few times Hux had physically _done_ things to him, though to Kylo's frustration he still hadn't _fucked_ him. Who hired a whore and didn't even bother to fuck them? It was a matter of wounded pride to Kylo that Hux didn't actually seem all that interested in him.  
  
But at least it was one more day over and out of the way, and another hundred dollars shaved off of his amount owing. Kylo supposed that he could endure the humiliation and the sexual frustration, knowing he would eventually be able to walk away from all of this and never look back. Unlike the poor sap running the reception desk.

As he was walking out the front doors, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He frowned, pausing to pull it out and click it on. His body seemed to freeze over, his chest suddenly clenching as he read “Mr. Hux” as the texter's name. He quickly input the password to unlock the phone and open the text, his heart beating like a drum as he did so.  
  
_'By the way, tomorrow we'll be discussing your spending habits. It seems that some of my money has gone unaccounted for in your weekly report.'_

Snippets of conversations rushed back to him. Darren's protests against him ordering anyone but himself a drink. _'I don't want to touch First Order money, man.'_ And Mitaka, describing what had happened to bring Hux's wrath down upon him. _'I stole from him.'  
_  
And Hux, that first day. _'I own your ass. I could just as easily put my smokes out on your tongue, would you prefer that?'_  
  
He felt his chest constricting, his breath caught in his lungs. He couldn't breath. He stumbled out of the building with his feet feeling like lead and his vision wavering. What, exactly, was Hux going to do to him, tomorrow?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo trembled as he peered in the mirror, towel around his shoulders, his hair just drying and freshly bleached. He didn't suit the blond look. It looked strange on him somehow, like he was wearing a cheap wig. He didn't like it. But, hair grows back, and right now looking good was the least of his worries. He was at least satisfied that he didn't look like _himself._  
  
He was going to run. Skip town, flee the state. Maybe change his name again, something mild that didn't stand out. _Matt_ sounded alright.  
  
He hadn't realized how terrified the text last night had made him until this morning. He'd woken up in bed covered in cold sweat, sheets soaked through, shivering and unable to move. His mind had seemed unable to make his body get up, a disconnect that was only disrupted by formulating a plan of escape.  
  
He didn't want to be trapped working for Hux forever. He didn't want a scar that marked him as having pissed off one of the most powerful people in the city. Even if he did manage to get out of debt, a permanent reminder of this whole thing didn't appeal to him. And the implications of Mitaka's story seemed to make even that seem less and less likely.  
  
The only thing that kept him going, that made him able to choke back the humiliation of his situation, was the hope of leaving it behind him. Now, the insidious idea that maybe he couldn't get out after all was ingraining itself in his mind. He'd fucked up too bad, Hux was going to mark him and find ways to keep him in debt, all because he'd wanted to get some drinks with his friends.  
  
Hux was going to destroy his entire life if he stayed.

 

* * *

 

The sun was low in the sky when Kylo pulled into the gas station. His heart hadn't stopped pounding all day, but he was almost at the state border now. As he got out of the car he felt himself starting to relax. Surely the First Order wouldn't follow him this far. He was well out of the city, and soon he'd be out of the state and using a new name. He'd emptied his bank account and took the cash, so digital transactions couldn't be traced. He could do this.  
  
He walked through the convenience store, grabbing some chips and soda. Not a great meal for the day, but it was better than nothing. He paused at the counter, a display of non-prescription eye glasses catching his attention. He snorted in amusement to himself when he tried on a pair. Those, combined with the bleached hair, looked ridiculous on him. He added them to his purchase.

He rolled his eyes in frustration when he saw the out of order sign on the bathroom stall. _Of course._ He should have expected that from a shitty out of the way truck stop. He would just have to take a leak around back. He stalked out of the store with an impatient huff. He knew he would feel better as soon as he could get back on the road.

When he turned back around, he felt every single muscle in his body tense up. It felt like the floor had dropped out from under him, like he had gone from breathing to drowning in a fraction of a second. Suddenly his vision was swimming and his body was shaking like a leaf. There, standing next to the building, between him and the parking lot, was Hux.

“Hello Ren.” Hux looked more casual than Kylo had so far seen him. He wasn't wearing the suit jacket, just the dress shirt, a dark red-grey silk affair, and tie. He didn't move as he watched Kylo, unperturbed and nonchalant. “Out for a drive, are you?”

Kylo's mouth had gone dry. He swallowed and licked his lips, nervous energy screaming through him as he tried to think of an exit strategy. How had Hux found him? “I'm uh...” Maybe he could come up with a lie. Make this seem innocent. “I was on my way to visit a friend. That's all.” His eyes moved from Hux to the parking lot behind him. Figure out how to get out of this.  
  
Hux's eyebrows went up like he was surprised. “All the way out here?” He made a show of looking around at the parking lot, and the lack of anything in the near vicinity to it before frowning comically at Kylo. “And you forgot about our scheduled meeting?”  
  
Kylo's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he tried to steady his breathing. He looked past Hux to where his car was parked, and tried to gauge how long it would take to run to it. “Yeah... uh..” He could feel his breath sticking in his throat, a crack in his voice. His heart was painfully beating out of his chest. “I forgot.”  
  
Hux's lips turned into a mock pout. He shook his head and made a disapproving click with his tongue. “I can't have those working for me skipping out on shifts. You wouldn't get away with that with any other boss, would you?” As he spoke, he was unbuttoning the cuffs at his wrists. Slowly, casually. Kylo watched, his heart sinking into his stomach as the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the elbows.  
  
“No.” He felt himself tensing. Something bad was coming. He felt his feet dig into the pavement beneath him, looking around at the small enclosed area behind the gas station, looking for an escape route. “I'm sorry.” He eyed Hux up, looking him up and down. The man wasn't large. He wasn't _built._ _He could probably take him._  
  
Hux was loosening his tie now. “Nice hair by the way.” There was a sickly sweet lilt in his voice as he pointed vaguely at Kylo's hair. Dammit, the hair hadn't helped at all, and was a dead giveaway he was up to something. Hux's eyes never left him for a moment. “Fashion statement?”

Kylo couldn't take any more of the horrible, agonizing waiting. Hux wasn't Phasma after all, he wasn't built like an ox and ready for combat. They weren't in the First Order building right now, where Phasma and her goons were at his beck and call. He made a decision, and went for it, fist flying towards Hux's jawline.  
  
Hux stepped out of the way. It was a graceful and fluid movement, and he didn't even seem bothered. He was still smiling a light smile, damn him. Kylo tried again, shouting in frustration as he tried this time to catch Hux in the stomach. Hux was, again, too fast, and without so much as lifting a muscle had stepped out of his path.  
  
He dug his nails into his palm, frustrated and agitated. _Of course_ Hux would be _fucking fast_. He grit his teeth and barrelled towards him with his fist, and Hux's body ducked neatly to the side. Kylo responded by swinging out towards him with his leg. Hux easily sidestepped.

“I'm sorry, was Phasma too _gentle_ for you?” Hux grinned, and watched carefully as Kylo growled in anger. This time when Kylo launched a fist towards his face, he caught him by the wrist. Kylo felt himself being pulled forward, and his eyes widened in surprise a split second before he felt a knee bury itself in his stomach.  
  
Hux let him go then and he stumbled forward, gasping for breath and trying to steady himself. Hux patiently waited, as though he had all the time in the world. Kylo got his balance, breathing through the pain and turning to try again, this time throwing his whole weight into lunging at Hux. He was bigger than him, _stronger. If he could just hit him._

Hux stepped in towards him as he lunged, hooking a foot around his heel. Kylo could feel his body against his, and his skin crawled at the sudden proximity. Before he knew what had hit him, Hux's fist had connected with his jaw, and he stumbled over backwards, caught on his leg. The new glasses went flying. Kylo felt the ground impacting with his back a short moment before Hux's foot had stomped down on his hand. He screamed, feeling the agony of bone crushed and skin torn. He could taste blood on his lip from the blow to his jaw already.

“I don't normally do this, you know.” He watched Hux tower over him, his legs spread to straddle his torso as he reached down to grasp Kylo by the throat. His heel crunched the lost pair of glasses into the pavement. Nails dug into his skin as he was yanked up off of the ground. He gasped for breath between choking mewls of pain. “I have men to do this for me for a reason. It is so very _unseemly_ to get my hands dirty.” Hux was still talking as he hauled Kylo up off the ground. Then without warning he dug his heel into Kylo's foot and he screamed again. “But since you seem to be so very desperate for a _beating_ , I suppose I will _oblige_ you.”  
  
He spun Kylo around, and Kylo groaned at the way everything whirled around him. He grunted, throwing his elbow back towards his assailant, but Hux caught his arm and pulled it backwards into a lock that strained at his bones and shot pain all the way up into his shoulder. Hux still had one hand gripping the back of his neck, and in a second he had propelled Kylo forward, slamming him face first onto the dumpster. The metal creaked on the impact even as Kylo screamed, blood pouring down his face. The stink of copper was mixed with the reek of garbage. Kylo wanted to hurl.  
  
Hux released his neck to suddenly drive a fist into his ribs, clocking him from the side three times in quick succession. Kylo thought he had never been in so much pain before in his life. He was locked against the dumpster, bent over it with his hand agonizingly wrenched behind his back, Hux using his body to keep him in place. Kylo growled and spit a stream of blood out of his mouth, turning to glare at Hux with a new fire in his eyes.

“Fuck you! I'll..” He sucked in a breath, wincing as his arm was pulled harder. It felt like it was going to snap like a twig. “I'll go to the cops! I'll tell them everything!” His voice was cracked and raspy. He could barely breath with Hux pinning him.  
  
Hux leaned over him then, and he could feel his breath on his ear, making his body shudder. “Tell them _what,_ Ren?” There was a pause before Hux pulled him back and then slammed him into the dumpster again, this time splitting a gouge into his forehead. Kylo felt nauseous and dizzy. “That you signed a contract and didn't like the consequences?” It seemed like there was blood everywhere now, on his face, on the dumpster, on his clothes. “I believe you will find that everything is quite above board. You got yourself into this situation.”  
  
Kylo tried to wrench himself out of Hux's grasp but his hips turned with him at every interval, catching him and keeping him in place. He stared Hux down, bending his neck as much as he could without pulling on his already agonized arm. “ _Yeah?_ I'm pretty sure sending thugs to beat people and break their legs isn't _legal,_ whatever the contract.”  
  
That made Hux chuckle, and he reached forward to gently move the blood soaked hair out of Kylo's eyes. “Well... let me rephrase then. Everything _provable_ is above board.” Kylo was suddenly extremely aware of Hux's body against his. He gasped as Hux's hand moved to grasp his side, moving firmly down past the new breaks in his already abused ribs and shooting wave after wave of fresh pain through him, and then further down. Stopping at his hips.  
  
“What you can objectively _prove_ in a legal setting, is what is true. For instance...” Kylo couldn't help groaning as Hux pulled him back by the hips. Was he grinding into him? He could feel his skin heating at the sudden touch. “I know about the little _incident_ that your mother had to hush up. Caught selling drugs?” He gave his arm another tug, which made Kylo scream again, before letting it go. “Such a _scandal_. I don't know if her political career would have survived it going public.”  
  
“I didn't.. I wasn't actually..” Kylo tried to push himself off of the dumpster but found that his arms weren't working. Between the crushed left hand and the strained right arm, they wouldn't support his weight. He was pinned down, blushing and sucking in breath after breath of much needed air. How did Hux know about that? He grit his teeth as he felt both of Hux's hands gripping him by the hips.  
  
“No, of course not.” Hux purred into his ear as he hooked his fingers along the top of Kylo's pants. “You were just in the _wrong place_ , and hanging with the _wrong crowd._ But... you were framed well enough that it was provable it was you, weren't you? Truth can _always_ be altered.” Hux kept talking, whispering words in his ear as the clink of belt buckles and zippers was heard. Kylo could feel his pants slipping down his legs. “I wonder how _seriously_ your testimony against me would be taken if it came to light that _you_ , someone with a criminal record already, are in fact _still selling drugs._ ”  
  
“But I..” Kylo made a feeble attempt at raising himself from the dumpster only to feel a hand on his back slam him back down. “I'm not... I never was..” His voice was plaintive and small. He could feel Hux's hands on his skin and he felt his breath quicken and his blood rush _._ God that felt good why the fuck did it feel so good...  
  
“Oh but I have evidence that you _are_. And _that_ will become truth.” Hux's voice was cruel and gloating. Kylo felt a wet finger pressed up between his cheeks, and he gasped as his legs spread instinctively to allow the intrusion. Hux only chuckled at that, and Kylo could feel two fingers slip inside of him. “I've been doing this for a long time Ren. Do you think you're the first to threaten to go to the police?”  
  
“Ahh..” Kylo found himself whining. He didn't bother trying to get up and out from under Hux anymore. He felt a rush to his head as Hux's fingers invaded him, opened him, touched him. Hux had one hand holding him in place and the other swirling circles around his hole. He felt his breath hitch at the intensity of the sensations, somehow all the more intense because of the pain in every other part of his body. “Fuck..”  
  
His body felt like it was on fire. Everything was heat, everything was pain, everything was pleasure all rolled into one. He couldn't hold back a moan or a squirming in his hips as Hux's free hand moved around his front to grope at his already hard and aching cock. At the same time his fingers moved deeper into him.  
  
“Well now. Hard and panting already?” Hux's lips were on his neck, whispering into his ear and he couldn't respond, couldn't form thoughts let alone words. The cruel grip did not let up. “In a back alley, bent over a dumpster, after I just _beat you bloody?_ How unsightly. You're disgusting.”  
  
_God,_ yes, he was _._ He was disgusting and he couldn't deny it or run from it. He panted, biting his lip for a moment before he broke down, tears welling up in his eyes. A small, broken word hanging on his breath. “Please..”  
  
He could feel Hux's lips turn into a smile against his skin. “Please what?” At the same time his fingers reached in deeper, driving up against his prostate and he yowled at the top of his lungs.  
  
“Please just fuck me already!” He choked out the words, sobbing and squirming. His hips were moving against the dumpster now, trying to press his cock against the hard metal beneath him. Hux seemed unconcerned, not hurrying his pace, but also not slowing it. He could still feel his fingers moving in, and out, _over and over again_ , and Kylo felt trapped under their care.  
  
“Why should I?” The words rolled off of Hux's tongue. He sounded almost bored. But Kylo could feel his erection now, pressed against his leg.  
  
“You've been toying with me for weeks!” Kylo managed to whimper, complaining and petulant. He tried to rub himself up against Hux, tried to entice him into giving him what he wanted. “Am I a whore or aren't I?” The words were breathless and desperate.  
  
Hux only pushed him forward with his legs, crushing his cock against the hard metal dumpster. Kylo groaned in pain. “Whores do as they are told, regardless of if it pleases them or not.” Hux's voice was cold and uncaring. Kylo felt himself start to cry, sobs wracking him as he felt a third finger slip into him, driving him mad with need. Anything to make the pain end and replace it with something better.  
  
“Aaahhh.. pleease.. _please_ Sir..” He was ready to do anything, say anything, to get Hux to fuck him. Whatever the man wanted. He would sell away the entire rest of his damn life in this moment for Hux's cock up his ass. For Hux to grab him and take him and fuck him senseless so he didn't have to think or run or be scared anymore.

“You're less than a whore. You're just a slut.” The words stung. Kylo sobbed, drawing in shaky breath after shaky breath as tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with the blood that already soaked his skin. Then Hux's fingers withdrew. “But don't worry.” He felt something larger pressed against him. “I'll make you into a proper whore.” As Hux spoke, he pushed into him, and Kylo screamed aloud at the sudden size and intrusion.  
  
Hux wasn't being gentle. He started to fuck into him immediately, and with no warm up. Kylo's hands clenched against the dumpster and he tried as best he could to brace himself, spreading his legs for Hux's access. Each thrust made him scream again, moaning and whimpering at the intensity of every sensation rushing through him in this moment.  
  
“You're so desperate to be _wanted_ , aren't you.” Hux continued, slamming into Kylo and making the dumpster creak beneath them with every drive forward. “Don't worry. I'll teach you how to be exactly what _I_ want you to be.”  
  
Kylo moaned, gasped, and rutted himself against the dumpster. He wanted everything Hux was saying, every drop of that approval that was just out of his reach. He _wanted_ to be what someone wanted him to be.. Hux would help him. Hux would show him how. He was a miserable, desperate, _disgusting_ thing _right now_ but with Hux's guidance at least he could be _Hux's whore._  
  
Kylo lost himself to the fantasy, feeling a build up deep inside of him. Hux's nails were digging into his skin now, opening cuts on his hips as he moved back and forth, faster and faster. The pain pushed him forward. He let out a long guttural moan, animal and feral as he came, shooting strings of white over the garbage bin. Hux kept fucking him, harder and faster through his orgasm, until he pressed in deep, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him back so hard he thought his spine would snap.  
  
Then, before he had a chance to collect himself, Hux had let him go. He slumped against the dumpster, wet with his blood and his semen, getting all over his clothes. Hux looked immaculate, like nothing at all had happened. Kylo was a bleeding, sobbing wreck.  
  
“Such a shame you had to go and cum... that means you don't get paid.” Kylo looked up at him as he slid to the ground, every single bone in his body screaming in pain. He was too tired, too hurting to care.

“Now. Let's get you back to the office. We still have to discuss your spending of _my money_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work on Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

_DING DONG_  
  
Kylo bolted out of bed to the sound of the doorbell. He groaned as he threw back the cover, rolling out and onto the hardwood floor with a thump. He blinked, blearily looking around at the small room that served as a bedroom before reaching for a dirty shirt laying on the floor. He didn't bother to do the armpit sniff test.  
  
The doorbell rang again, and he scrambled to pull it over his head. “I'm fucking coming!” Everything ached. Everything always ached. He had gotten used to living in a near constant state of dull pain.  
  
He hopped into a pair of sweat pants, wincing as his ribs moved. It had been weeks since Hux had caught him trying to flee the state, and the pain wasn't as sharp and fresh, but it still hurt to do practically anything. He stumbled to the door with a grunt, not caring that he probably looked like death that had been microwaved.  
  
“Yeah what.”  
  
The man at the door was wearing a delivery man's uniform, and was holding a wire hanger delicately in one hand. A large grey garment bag hung from it. There was a folded slip of paper in the man's other hand. “Told to deliver this to... Kylo Ren?” He looked at him quizzically. Kylo nodded and reached for the hanger.  
  
“Yeah that's me. Thanks.” He took the paper and the hanger from him quickly before retreating into his apartment, shutting the door in the man's face. Then he opened the paper.  
  
_I trust I do not have to teach you proper grooming. Be at the office at 6:00PM. You had better be looking immaculate.  
A. Hux_  
  
He resisted the urge to crush the note. He had the irrational fear that if he did, _Hux_ would know and would find some way to punish him for wilful destruction of his property or something stupid. Instead he pounded his fist on the door in frustration. Then he stalked into the apartment to put the damn paper down on the table, and unzipped the bag.  
  
A freshly pressed top and pants hung on the hanger. A stiff, deep red dress shirt, so dark it was almost black, was arranged over it. It looked like it had never been worn before. The collar was a higher style than he was used to, and the cut came in on the sides. A pair of black denim jeans were folded over the hanger wire. They had flourished trim and were purposefully faded in different areas, enough to look stylish, but not worn. There was no jacket or tie.

He huffed a sigh. This couldn't be a good sign. Hux hadn't been concerned with his clothing choices thus far, because quite frankly he never stayed in his clothes for long once he arrived at his office. What could this mean? Was he going to be doing something different today? Was whatever it was going to be... better, or worse? He couldn't tell.  
  
And Hux expected him to be immaculate.  
  
He set the suit down on the table, frowning as he thought what that could mean. He shuffled into the bathroom, starting the taps running for a shower before he peered intently into the mirror. He still had half healing scrapes across his face, but the worse of the mess was faded at least. The bleach in his hair was starting to grow out, showing the darker roots quite prominently. He had to admit it looked even trashier than the original dye job.  
  
He sighed and grabbed a razor and a pair of scissors. If Hux wanted him to clean up, he supposed he had to clean up. A part of him wanted to rebel somehow, to refuse to wear the clothes Hux had sent, but he knew that that was not a good option. He shuddered to think of what Hux might do if he showed up not adhering to explicit instructions.  
  
He shaved. He trimmed his hair so the blond was gone. It looked strange; he'd had to cut it a little shorter than he would normally wear it, but it was no stranger than it had looked bleached. And it certainly looked tidier. He got into the shower reluctantly.  


 

* * *

 

 

The clothes were tight. A little _too_ tight. As Kylo walked up to the First Order building, he found it awkward to move. The bandages he wore across his ribs (Hux had given him better first aid supplies so he wasn't having to resort to cling wrap at least) were already restrictive, and the _just too tight_ jeans and dress shirt only aggravated the situation.  
  
He was, however, dutifully clean shaven. He hadn't wanted to take any chances. He was as _immaculate_ as he knew how to be, and certainly more formal than he had bothered to be in years.  
  
Phasma was waiting outside the doors, and she was wearing a white tuxedo, far more formal than her usual day look.  
|  
When she saw him she smiled wide, a smug smile that always made him want to punch her right in the teeth. “Why Benny!” He tried not to cringe at the greeting, scowling as he walked up to her. She continued. “You certainly clean up nice.” She had made a show of looking him up and down, and he flushed at the scrutiny. He considered ignoring her, continuing into the building to check in at the front desk as usual, but the front doors slid open in an instant, and Hux himself came strolling out.  
  
He was also wearing a tuxedo. Black. Red bow tie. It looked like he had taken extra care with his hair, as well.|  
  
Hux strolled past them both, his expression unreadable. He barely gave Kylo a glance before snapping his fingers and pointing at him. “Follow.” He barked the single command, and Kylo fell into step behind him at once, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. _What was happening?  
_  
As Hux moved towards the parking lot, Kylo watched as a long, sleek looking limo pulled up. Oh _god,_ was Hux going to take him somewhere remote and have him killed? He swallowed as he watched Hux step with ease around the vehicle. As he opened the door on the far side he pointed again at Kylo.  
  
“Get in the car.”  
  
Kylo's stomach felt like it had leapt into his throat as he reached out to take the door handle, pulling it open with a click. The interior was dark, spacious and sparse. He slid into the seat and closed the door behind him. Even his mother didn't used limos like this. He felt immensely uncomfortable as he settled into the seats, despite the softness and the plush fabric that must have cost a fortune. The windows were darkened so he couldn't see out of them. He would have no way of knowing where they were going.  
  
Phasma got in after him, and she was seated across, facing towards him. Hux was beside him, and he almost jumped as he felt an arm slide around his shoulders. As the car started moving Kylo was pulled closer to him, and he could smell his cologne and his hair product. He felt his face begin to heat as Hux casually settled next to him, as though they were close, as though they were lovers.  
  
Hux reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. “Here, Ren... this is for you.” The box was dropped into his lap, and Kylo frowned as he looked down at it, taking it in his hands and feeling it's smooth surface. It looked like a jewellery box, split down the middle.  
  
As he looked at it in confounded confusion, Hux chuckled. It was a low sound, deep and next to his ear. “Don't worry. It's not coming out of your pay. It's a gift.”  
  
That sent alarms off in his mind. _A gift?_ That couldn't be a good thing. _Giving_ was not a word he would have associated with Hux. He felt mistrust crawling through him, tightening in his chest as he opened the small box. Inside were two small red jewels... rubies, he would guess. They were set in silver studs... earrings. God, how much were these things worth?  
  
He frowned, unsure what to say. He looked up at Hux hesitantly. “But.. But I don't have my ears pierced.” His voice wavered with confusion, and he watched a smirk tugging at Hux's features.

Hux was reaching into another pocket for something else. “I know.” Before he knew what was happening, the box was lifted out of Kylo's hands, and Hux plucked one of the earrings from it with ease. “Hold still.” Something cold and wet was pressed to Kylo's ear lobe, and he could smell the sharp smell of alcohol, right before there was a sharp sting. Kylo gasped, wincing as he felt the sharp needle pass through the skin. Hux fixed the backing on it before he motioned for Kylo to turn his head.  
  
“What the-!” Kylo recoiled, a hand instinctively raising to touch the offending piercing, now throbbing with pain. There was a torn wrapper resting on Hux's lap; sanitizing wipes. He could feel the piece of jewellery, heavy in his ear lobe. It was smooth, with sharp edges.  
  
“Don't touch it, you'll aggravate it. Give me your other ear.” Hux's voice was patient and soft, but there was a hint of smugness in his smile that made Kylo's blood chill. He glanced over to Phasma across from them to find her calmly watching the interaction as though it were perfectly normal. He knew that if he didn't obey, Phasma would force him. Hell, if trying to run away was any indication, _Hux_ could force him.  
  
He grit his teeth and turned his head, leaning forward enough for Hux to reach out and swipe the skin of his lobe with the wipe. Then there was a sharp pressure followed by pain, and _god_ this time he swore it hurt even more, and then the backing was attached to the piece. Hux looked him over for a moment before nodding to himself. “Perfect.” He took the box and the package of wipes and set them in a small compartment in the side of the door.  
  
The way Hux proclaimed him _'perfect'_ made him blush. He wished he had a mirror to see what the red jewels looked like in his ears, but he felt a thrill of humiliated pleasure run through him. _Hux thought he looked good._  
  
“You could have warned me...” He grumbled under his breath, softly as though just to himself. He knew what Hux could do to him if he was too petulant, what Hux could have done to him. He didn't want to cross a line and give Hux a reason to be displeased with him.  
  
Hux smiled lightly. “I did. I told you to hold still.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the their destination, the doors opening and Hux gesturing to him to get out, he looked around in some confusion. He didn't know where they were. He felt his heart seem to sink into his stomach, spikes of fear throbbing through his chest as he considered that fact. He would be lost, on his own. He had no way of getting home from here. No money. No sense of direction. He felt suddenly disoriented and insecure.  
  
Hux came around in front of him, and before Kylo could protest, began unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt. He peeled it down one, two, three buttons, leaving the top hanging open just enough to feel oddly revealing. He wasted no time in taking his arms in hand as well, and rolling the sleeves up to the elbow as though he were a child. Kylo felt like he was a doll being manipulated as Hux desired, put into just the right position to satisfy him.

Then Hux circled beside him and put out his arm towards him. “Take my arm.” His voice seemed lighter than usual, a little more relaxed, encouraging even. Kylo swallowed and obeyed, reaching out to grasp his arm in his hands. He had seen couples walk like this at formal events before.  
  
“Stay next to me at all times. You do not speak unless spoken to.” Hux started walking towards the unfamiliar building, and his words sounded foreboding and alarming. Just where were they? What was this place?

“What...” He started to voice his confusion, when Hux shot him a sharp look.  
  
“What did I say.” Hux glared at him for a moment, before his expression fell back into a relaxed smile as they stepped into the building. There were other people around, all of them dressed in the height of formal wear. Kylo flushed as he realized that he was, in contrast, severely under dressed. But, these were the clothes Hux had told him to wear, so it must be alright. _Right?_

Hux's voice was low as he continued to speak to Kylo. “This is a networking event, paid for by my company. _You_ are arm candy. Act like it.” He smiled as he spoke, and Kylo didn't think he'd ever seen him look so... _pleasant_. He looked around and everything around them was elegant and stylish. Mirrors lined the walls and showed off the expensive decor, the vases and the marble and the opulence.  
  
They rode an elevator up a few floors, and Hux smiled and spoke to some of the others in the elevator. Nobody bothered to look at or speak to Kylo, so as per instructions he kept his mouth shut. Once they made it to the top flood, Hux moved out of the elevator and Kylo dutifully shuffled his feet to follow, tightening his grip on Hux's arm.  
  
There were people everywhere here. All of them in the most expensive clothes he had ever seen. Even the political events and fundraisers his mother hosted were nowhere near this lavish. Some of the people present were outright gaudy, while others like Hux seemed to favour more understated displays of wealth.  
  
Some in the room, however, where dressed far differently. Kylo's eye was drawn to them immediately, both men and women in what looked like the worlds most _revealing_ uniform. They looked young, probably no older than early 20s. The girls wore black crop tops and short skirts that left very little to the imagination, and the men were sporting black vests and booty shorts. All of them wore high heels and a black band around their necks. They carried around trays with drinks and fancy snacks, cheese plates and champagne.  
  
One girl approached them, and dipped slightly in a curtsy. “Drinks, Sirs?” Her voice was soft, and she did not make eye contact as she offered the tray towards them. Kylo immediately felt odd about how her eyes stayed fixed on the ground. Hux didn't acknowledge her except to reach out to the tray, grasping a tall flute of wine in his hand.  
  
“Take a drink, Ren.”  
  
Kylo was reluctant, but he took one anyways, and the girl was gone, disappearing into the crowd. He didn't have time to think about the strange interaction before a voice broke out, much louder and more confident, and somewhat familiar.  
  
“Why Mr. Hux! It's always a pleasure to see you.”  
  
Hux turned, and Kylo turned with him, to take in the man approaching them. Kylo frowned in recognition... he _had_ met this man before, at a few political events. And, more recently. Seeing him here made him feel anxious... this was the man who had given him Phasma's card and refereed him to First Order Enterprises in the first place. He wasn't an attractive man; in fact he was really rather homely. He did not wear his age well. His skin looked mottled and dry, veins showing through the thin layers around his nose and cheeks. His eyes were small and squinted at him, and what little hair he had was stringy and greased back. He was dressed every bit as well as Hux, however, a dark tux with perhaps a little more flair and gold trim.  
  
Hux smiled in greeting. He tilted his glass in Snoke's direction, giving a polite nod. “Mr. Snoke. Likewise. Here's to a profitable quarter for both of our ventures.” Their glasses made a clinking sound before they each took a sip of the sparkling wine. Kylo wasn't certain what to do with himself, so he awkwardly kept his mouth shut. After a moment, Snoke seemed to look at him as though for the first time, and he saw the light of recognition in his eyes. Snoke made certain to give him a full look, up and down, and Kylo felt a crawling sense of embarrassment at the way the man's gaze lingered on him.  
|  
“Oh, this is...” Snoke spoke with a note of curiosity as Kylo met his eyes. He looked almost surprised to see him. Although... there was something about the way he was eyeing him up that made Kylo think he was not unhappy.  
  
Hux's eyes fell on Kylo for a moment as well, a bit of a smirk on his lips before responding. “This is my companion, Kylo Ren. Ren, this is-”  
  
“Oh, we've met.” Snoke cut him off, still smiling and nonchalant. He took another sip of his champagne. “Haven't we, Kylo.”  
  
Kylo couldn't help the way his heart raced and his face flushed. Snoke had a look on his face, a smug and triumphant look as though he knew something that he didn't, and Kylo felt flustered and out of place. He nodded, uncertain if he should respond. But Hux had only said not to speak unless spoken to, and Snoke had spoken directly to him. “..Yes. Good to see you again, Mr. Snoke.” The words were soft, hesitant, shy almost, and he found himself drawing closer to Hux. Snoke looked positively _predatory._ _Had he always looked like this?_

Hux's brows shot up in surprise, but not displeasure. He looked at Kylo for a long, lingering moment, a slow smile spreading across his lips. _“Really.”_ He uncrooked his arm, instead snaking it down and around Kylo's waist, pulling him next to him. “Well. Small world, isn't it.”  
  
For a moment it seemed like both men were about to devour him, both of them eyeing him up and down, and sharing a knowing look that spoke volumes that Kylo couldn't translate. All he could think about was Hux's arm around him, the heat and the _feel_ of it holding him steady. His hand, moving down lower, and Kylo felt his face turning bright red as he felt Hux's hand grab his ass, fingers clenching around the cheek.  
  
Snoke smiled, inclining his head in the direction of the rest of the room. “I'll leave you to your _company._ ” Then he turned and walked deeper into the room, schmoozing with various guests. Hux began to do the same, and Kylo stayed silent as for the most part, people ignored him.  
  
People exchanged pleasantries and small talk with Hux, while Kylo stayed beside him with Hux's hand around his waist, every so often wandering to paw at him. It made him feel _good,_ as much as it heightened his embarrassment when people gave him looks. They didn't bother to speak to him, but they certainly _looked_ at him. He became more and more self conscious of just how tight the outfit was and how open the front was and how very... _revealed_ he felt.

Eventually Kylo felt Hux's hand directing him to the side of the room, where there were couches and low tables. He sat them both down, and Kylo felt Hux's arm wrap cozily around his shoulders again, pulling him in towards him. He flushed, but obediently let himself be manhandled to sit next to Hux like proper arm candy.

Every so often a server would approach with a tray of hor d'oeuvres and Hux would take something off of the tray, before handing him one as well. Kylo found that everything was delicious... and sipping at the champagne in his hand did much to distract himself from how awkward he felt. The more Hux _touched_ him and _fed_ him the more he flushed. Hux had never acted like this at all in all of the time he had known him. He felt embarrassed... but strangely pampered as Hux ran his fingers through his hair and pressed pieces of cheese to his lips.  
  
He couldn't help noticing the servers, however. They all were like the first girl he had seen. They all kept their eyes on the ground, they all barely spoke, and would smile only when interacting with one of the guests, their expressions turning blank the moment they were not. And... the guests weren't exactly shy about flirting with them. If you could call it flirting. One of the male servers almost dropped his tray when a guest suddenly reached around him to paw at his ass. The server flushed and recovered himself, the tray steadying, and even put a smile on his face though Kylo was certain he was uncomfortable. The more he looked around the more it seemed that the servers were offering more than just food and drinks. A couple of men took the liberty of feeling up one girl's breasts while another had his lips running along a man's neck. Every so often one of the guests would excuse themselves into a side room with one of the servers, their hands possessively all over the worker's body.  
  
Even the guests not actively touching the servers were _looking_ at them the same way they had looked at Kylo... lustfully, appraisingly, lingering and objectifying. They made no pretenses about it, letting their eyes roam across the tight uniforms and idle on their breasts or their ass.  
  
As Kylo watched the room Hux was also continuing to touch _him_ , his fingers stroking his shoulder, moving down his side to touch his thigh. The close contact made him shudder, made him _want_. Hux leaned in close to him, and he could feel his lips against his ear. He had to repress a gasp of pleasure as Hux's teeth lightly teased and nibbled at him. Then Hux withdrew a little, to whisper to him.  
  
“I see you eyeing up the girls and boys. See something you like?”  
  
Kylo's face went a brighter shade of red. He shook his head slowly, trying not to think about how good Hux's hand felt feeling him up, touching his leg, gently massaging him.“N..No... Sir..”  
  
“Or are you wondering what they are here for.” Hux drawled the words, slow and lazy. He pulled away to take a sip of his drink, and his arm returned to around Kylo's shoulders. His smile was as smug and as self satisfied as ever, and Kylo felt a sinking feeling like there was something he knew that Kylo didn't.  
  
Kylo swallowed, frowning as he turned toward Hux.“They're... servers, aren't they?” he asked tentatively. His eyes went back to the room, picking out a handful of servers scattered about, and caught a glimpse of Phasma, off to the side of the room, with her own arm around a young girl.  
  
“...That's one way of putting it.” Hux grinned, and Kylo felt like there was something he was missing. Something more going on here. As he watched, Phasma had removed the tray of drinks from the girls hands, and had set it aside on a small table. Now she was feeling her up entirely, grabbing her breast and kissing her neck. Her hand moved down lower, as her arm around her shoulders kept her locked in place. The girl was much, much smaller than her, and didn't even try to move although she was blushing and squirming from the attentions. Kylo found himself shaking and blushing even deeper when Phasma flipped up her skirt and started working her hand in between her legs.

“Snoke runs a rather extensive, and successful black market business.” Hux broke into his thoughts, startling him away from the scene. “They are all _his_. I rented them for the evening.” That made Kylo freeze. There was something in the way that Hux said the word _'his',_ as though it implied far more ownership than a simple employer. These weren't prostitutes. His eyes widened. Was Snoke running a.. a _human trafficking ring?  
_  
Oh, god, _what had he gotten himself into._  
  
As he sat there, rigid with fear, he felt Hux's lips on his ear again. The sensation made him shudder, despite the well of terror inside of him.  
  
“Dont worry, though. _You're_ not in any danger here... you are, after all, _mine_.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The champagne was beginning to go to Kylo's head by the time Hux manoeuvred him into a side room. There was a round bed in the centre, and Hux pushed him down onto it after closing the door. Kylo felt the room spinning around him as Hux pinned him down, the bed soft beneath him. Hux flipped him over, and he gave no resistance, blinking up at Hux passively and waiting. Hux looked _so good_ , so _good_ in his suit, _god_ was he undoing his belt? Kylo whimpered in anticipation. He wanted his hands on him again, wanted _everything._  
  
“So, Ren.” Hux grinned down at him. “What shall I do with you, today?”  
  
Kylo knew this. He knew the right answer. He knew what Hux wanted him to say. “Whatever you want, Sir.” The words felt his lips and they felt good. They felt like surrender. How much easier this would be if he just let Hux tell him what to do.  
  
“Good boy... I'm glad you've finally learned it.” Hux was on the bed now, straddling him. Kylo could feel his body against his as he leaned over him, pressed him into the bed. His wrists where caught in Hux's strong hands and hoisted above him. He realized with a start that the bed had cuffs built into it, and Hux was strapping him in, and he was trapped. Trapped beneath his weight, by the restraints and by his own inability to struggle. He didn't _want_ to struggle. Struggling hurt.  
  
Hux looked him over and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the bandages and the bruises beneath. “Do you know...” he began, speaking idly as he slid his hands over Kylo's ribs. Kylo hissed at the sudden pain, but Hux's hands continued downwards. “The people who come to me for money usually have no other options. _None._ They've lost everything they had to medical expenses but they still need to care for a sick relative. Or they've come from a poor background and never managed to get out. Or they were a dependant on someone who died and don't know what to do now. Or they have disabilities that make them unable to work.”  
  
Hux unbuckled his belt, pulled the pants down his waist and Kylo moved his legs for him, let him undress him and strip him. Kylo was breathing heavily now, flushed with anticipation. Hux continued to speak as he pulled the jeans off of him. “They don't deserve the hell I put them through. Oh, I do it anyways, because I am a _very_ bad man. But they don't deserve it.” He laughed at that, obviously enjoying the sight of Kylo, hard and panting beneath him.  
  
_Please, please please fuck me_ , Kylo begged silently. With his eyes, with his breathing, with his body.  
  
“Now _you_ on the other hand... you're a spoiled brat that deserves every single thing I do to you. You had plenty of options. And now you'll face the consequences of your inane actions.” Hux pressed his fingers against Kylo's lips. “Suck on them.”  
  
Kylo did, obediently opening his mouth to suck on Hux's fingers. The room felt so warm, so very hot. He moaned as he felt Hux's fingers explore his mouth, his tongue. Then Hux pulled them away again and he felt them pressed wet against his ass. Slowly Hux began to open him up, pushing into him. He gasped, his legs spreading on their own to allow Hux entrance. His hands clenched, grabbing at the cuffs and pulling.  
  
“Those slaves out there? A lot of them used to be my clients.” Hux's voice was darker now, pushing his finger deeper into him. “I would recommend behaving yourself if you don't want to end up like them.” He was moving in and out of him and Kylo whimpered and moaned with every thrust of his fingers, shaking when he hit is prostate but refused to give it the stimulation he needed.  
  
Finally Hux withdrew his fingers from him and Kylo watched with hungry eyes as he pulled his cock free of it's confines. “Please... Please fuck me, Sir.” Kylo bit his lip, hoping that the desperation didn't show too much, but _god_ he needed this man's cock to be buried deep inside of him. Hux smiled, a cruel smirk as he moved, and suddenly Kylo felt his entire ass filled with him. He groaned, gasping as Hux hilted deep into him.  
  
“You're not allowed to cum this time, do you understand?” Hux moved in and out, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust. “You are not here for your own pleasure, you are here for mine.” Kylo was whimpering and squirming now, his hips moving to meet Hux's motions. He held tight to the restraints, panting with need and desire. He wanted so badly to cum, for Hux to make him cum.  
  
“Look at you... such a pretty toy. I'm going to make sure _everyone_ knows you belong to me, Ren.” Hux spoke as he bent over him, and before Kylo had a moment to breath, Hux's teeth had locked onto his neck and Kylo screamed, his whole body shaking as Hux's lips closed on his skin. He moved downwards along his neck to his collarbone and he did it again. It made everything in Kylo shudder, his body squirming and convulsing with pain and pleasure as Hux methodically marked him.  
  
“Everyone at this party knows that you're off limits...” He whispered into Kylo's ear as Kylo moaned over and over again, loud and unrestrained. “And you should be thankful they do. Now, I'm going to cum in your ass, and then I'm going to plug you up so you can spend the rest of this evening knowing _exactly_ who you belong to.” Hux's thrusts picked up pace, faster now and harder. His cock filled him, pushed deep inside of him, over and over again, and Kylo cried out each and every time it entered him. He felt so open, so full, and so _used._  
  
Finally, he felt the thrusts stop. His own cock was aching and ignored, hard and wanting as Hux came inside of him. He whimpered when Hux withdrew, leaving him empty, sore, and unsatisfied. Hux tucked himself away, fixing his clothes and belt, before he reached into his coat pocket. Kylo watched as he withdrew two things: a silver plug with a red jewel at the end, and a silver ring.  
  
The first was the plug. Hux pressed it to his ass and he immediately opened to receive it, plugging him up with Hux's cum and making him feel so very, very _wanting_. It sat right on his prostate, but didn't give enough stimulation to get him off. And the very next thing he felt was Hux taking his cock in hand and securing the ring tight around the base. Kylo moaned at the sensation, the painful erection that made it hard to think about anything but need and desire.  
  
Then Hux leaned over him to release his hands from the cuffs, and he was disorientingly free from restraint and devoid of Hux's touch. “Get your clothes back on.” Hux smiled, leering openly at him as he tidied his own outfit. “We're going back out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd LOVE to chat (seriously please come talk to me!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work on Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

Ren looked good in silver, Hux had decided.   
  
In the days that had passed since he'd given him earrings he had continued to send him clothes. Ren still didn't spend much time wearing them, really, but he enjoyed the strip tease more when the shirt was silk and the pants were tight. He'd also given him other expensive pieces; cuff links to go with the dress shirts, chains to wear around his neck. Ren never looked happy about any of it, which just made him want to do it more.  
  
He gestured to Ren to approach him at the desk, now that he was fully naked for him. The nice, expensive clothes folded neatly and put aside. Ren knew better by now than to do otherwise. He was coming along well.  
  
Hux slid a small jewellery box across the desk towards him, and Ren reached out to take it without saying anything. There was a flush across his cheeks to denote that he was uncomfortable... there always was. Hux couldn't help smiling as he watched Ren open the box, watched him suck in a shocked breath as he looked at the contents.  
  
The box contained long ropes of delicate silver chains, designed to drape from his neck across his torso. There were layers upon layers of silver, interspersed with rubies and glass beading. It was easily the most expensive thing he had ever given him. It was also the most objectifying and blatantly lascivious thing he had ever given him.  
  
“Thank you, Sir.” Ren knew better than to give any other response, and Hux slowly rose from where he sat to walk around the desk. Ren shifted as he came nearer to him. Hux's lips turned in a grin at the way Ren absolutely looked like he wanted to back away from him.  
  
“You're welcome. Hold still.” He picked the necklace out of the box and moved around behind him. Draping it over his front, he hooked the chain closed behind his neck, doing up the clasp for him while Ren waited. Ren's body language was stiff and uncomfortable, but Hux was not unaware of the effect touching him had on his cock. He was, as usual, caught between distress and his own desire, which was just _such_ a delicious combination.  
  
“There.” He stayed where he was for a moment, adjusting the way the chains and jewels draped over Ren's body. “Don't you look pretty.” He paused to admire the way it hung, spilling over Ren's ample figure and strong muscles. Ren wasn't wearing bandages to keep his ribs in place anymore, but there was still prominent, if faded, bruising around his torso that contrasted with the jewellery rather beautifully.  
  
Then he moved away from him, sauntering back to the desk and half seating himself, half leaning against it. It took only one hand motion, two fingers gesturing towards the floor, to make Ren kneel. The boy was learning.  
  
He busied himself for a moment setting up a laptop and webcam... the same as the first day Ren had arrived, shaking, in his office. One could really never have too much blackmail material. Today, however, he intended to do more than just record video. He smirked to himself as he adjusted the camera to be focused on Ren's torso, cutting off just above the chin. Then he hit a button and the feed was live. He watched with some satisfaction as users began to flood the chat; all of them paying a premium for the access. His company had more than one means of revenue.  
  
He turned his focus back to Ren, who was flushed red and looked for the world like a pampered and owned little boy toy. Waiting for him. Perfect.  
  
“This is a livestream,” he began, watching carefully as Ren's eyes widened just a fraction. “Don't worry... the camera isn't on your face. Wouldn't want anyone to recognize you, now would we.” He knew the audience would be pleased to hear that the fit and bejewelled model didn't want to be recognized.. it heightened some of the fun. A glance at the screen already showed users begging to know the model's name in the chat. Of course, it would be more trouble for _him_ than it would for Ren if his identity were revealed... but Ren didn't need to know that.  
  
“So, what shall I do with you?” He knew that Ren knew the correct answer to this question, but Ren looked more hesitant than usual. _God_ , but he was expressive. He could watch every emotion; fear, humiliation and reluctant arousal, write themselves out on his features.  
  
Finally, he answered, in a small voice that shook like it was going to crack at the seams, “Wh..whatever you want, Sir...”  
  
Hux smiled, half encouraging and half cruel. “Touch yourself.” Ren started at that, as though surprised at the command. “I want you to put your hands on your chest. Run your fingers under the chains.” Hux watched with satisfaction as Ren obeyed, fingers moving to touch the skin under the jewellery. The livestream chat was full of people ooing and awing at the display.  
  
“Good... Your audience likes that,” Hux practically purred, and Ren looked like he was going to whimper already. Well, why delay the inevitable? “Pinch your nipples.” Ren complied, letting his fingers clasp his own nipples, lightly tweaking them. Not hard enough to make him react, though. That wouldn't do. Hux frowned.  
  
“Harder than that.” He snapped the words, and Ren jumped as much at his sudden shift in tone as at anything else. “Like I would do it.”  
  
Ren did as he was told, pinching tighter and making himself hiss at the sudden pain. “Aah!” He looked so lovely, there on the ground, writhing and panting as he pulled on them, doing to himself what Hux had done to him many times before. Hux let his voice fall back into more encouraging tones.  
  
“Good boy.” Those words made Ren moan. They always did. “Does that feel good?” He waited, watching Ren gasp and shake. He could tell it hurt. Ren was squirming now, and the necklaces jingled as his torso twitched and shook. He didn't give him the command to stop, not yet. Ren hadn't answered, hesitating for too long for Hux's liking.  
  
“Do you want me to move the camera up? I'm sure they would love to see your pretty face.” Hux's voice held a note of warning, and it immediately made Ren open his eyes, peering up at him with a pleading expression, wide doe eyes and pouty, desperate lips.  
  
“No, no _please_...” If Hux were a more effectable man, he thought those pleading, begging words might be enough to make him cum right then and there. Ren looked so scared, so defeated and fragile. Hux smiled and repeated the question, firmer this time. More demanding.  
  
_“Does that feel good?”_  
  
This time, Ren replied right away. “Yes Sir.” It was a breathless lie, tortuously drawn from him, and Ren's voice cracked as he breathed it. Shame, humiliation, coloured his face and chest red.  
  
“Good.” Hux noted the look of hunger in Ren's eyes at the praise. “Spread your legs,” he instructed him, and Ren complied, shuffling his knees apart. Hux moved the camera down. The jewellery decorating his torso was just dipping into the frame now. “Nice and wide. Let the camera get a good look.” Hux allowed himself a moment to contemplate how nice he might look with something decorating his cock. It was hard already, and Ren was whimpering just from the humiliation of being so exposed and objectified. “Nice.”  
  
He let Ren stay like that for a few more moments. He thought Ren looked lovely in this small amount of pain, and thought about putting him in more intensive predicaments, training a livestream on him just to document how he struggled. Perhaps another time.  
  
“Touch your cock.” Ren seemed relieved as he let one hand move downwards, grasping his own erection. He whimpered the moment he touched it, his whole body quivering with need. “Stroke it.” Hux continued to direct him, watching him move his hand up and down the length of it. “There you go. Up and down.”  
  
Comments were streaming in. _He moans so pretty. He looks so desperate. What a sexy fuck toy. I'd like to put my hands all over him. I'd like to hurt him_. Hux wondered what Ren would think if he could see the comments. Maybe he would show him, sometime, just to watch him flush uncomfortably.  
  
Ren was beginning to struggle. His hand was chafing on the length of his cock, dry skin pulling at it, and his moans were becoming more pain than pleasure. He was slowing down, looking up at Hux with fear in his eyes. “S..Sir..”  
  
As much as Hux enjoyed the sight of him hurting himself for him, it would not be conducive to the livestream show. “Stop.” He gave the command, and Ren stopped. Froze in place. Waiting. “Lick your hand. Like a dog, come on. I want to see your tongue.” Ren was whining now, clearly unhappy about the act but performing it anyways. It was a shame the audience couldn't see it, it was just _such_ a nice sight. But some things worked just as well or better left to the imagination.  
  
Hux nodded when Ren had thoroughly wet his hand. “There. Now keep going.”  
  
Ren acquiesced, moving his hand back to his cock, and this time it slid over it with ease. He watched him begin to jerk himself, watched his eyes lowered and avoiding looking at Hux or the camera.  
  
“Use your other hand to play with your asshole. Suck your fingers first. Go on.” Hux leered at him openly, watching him as he started bucking his hips, back and forth to fuck his own hands. He really was completely in the moment now, clearly hating it but loving it and unable to stop himself from looking like a sex crazed maniac, poor thing.  
  
“Look at you.” Hux let his voice turn a little harsher, cold and mocking. “Pretty little animal, fucking himself on my floor.” That certainly elicited a response, as Ren moaned aloud and whimpered in shame. “Since this stream is making me a good deal of money, I will reward you by letting you cum today without punishment. I think the viewers would love to see you thoroughly soil yourself.” Ren's eyes opened at that, and Hux held his gaze, starring him down. Ren looked so beautifully destroyed, so desperate and vulnerable. And he hadn't even _touched_ him. “How close are you?”  
  
Ren looked like he was going to fall apart. “I'm.. I'm close.. S..Sir...” God, he sounded like he was about to cry. Hux rather hoped he would. It would be a shame the viewers would miss it.  
  
“How do you feel knowing this is being livestreamed?” He smiled, watching Ren falter, his movements slowing for a moment as he was reminded of the camera.  
  
“I...” Ren looked unsure. Hesitant. His eyes looking at the camera. But he didn't stop.  
  
“I told you I'd make you into a proper whore.” Hux crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying the way Ren hung on his every word. “Jacking off for an audience for money. Cumming _only_ because your audience wants to see it, not because of the pleasure it gives you. Doing as you are told.” His eyes dropped to Ren's hands, raising a critical brow at the slowed pace before looking him in the face again. “Are you going to do as your told for me?”  
  
Ren nodded. Immediately, without hesitation or pause. His pace picked up, his eyes closed, and he was rocking back and forth again, shaking and straining, moaning and panting. Two fingers up his ass and his own hand wrapped around the length of his own cock, hips rutting the air. Hux could tell he was close.  
  
“Cum. I want you dripping with it.” Hux considered pressing his boot heel against Ren's shaft and watching him writhe in pain, but that would obscure the view for the camera. People were already begging to see the pretty fit model covered in his own cum, and he certainly wasn't going to deny paying customers what they wanted. “Nothing but a pretty display piece.”  
  
Ren gasped, shouted, spasmed as he came. His back arched and his toes curled and he looked like he was in as much pain as pleasure. Soon there was white dripping off his chest, coating the necklaces and making him look ever so debauched and debased. Hux let the camera linger on him for a moment before he moved it up and down to do a pan of Ren's entire body, minus his face, and then shut it down.  
  
Livestream ended, he closed the laptop and grabbed a towel off of the desk, tossing it to Ren who was still panting and twitching. “That's all for today.”  
  
Ren wiped himself off as his breathing returned to normal, and then slowly began to get to his feet. His eyes were firmly fixed on the floor as he got dressed. It was a routine now; after Hux was done with him Ren would get dressed without saying a word, too embarassed and humiliated to lift his gaze, and would leave in silence. Hux just watched him, turning to leave once he had his shoes back on.  
  
When Ren got to the door, he stopped him. “Wear the necklace for me tomorrow.”  
  
Ren turned for a moment, pausing, and then continued out the door.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
The library was quiet. There were only a few other patrons in the room, all of them with their noses in books and minding their own business, silently browsing shelves or flipping pages. If someone needed to talk, to ask a library worker a question or find something, they did it in hushed whispers so as not to disturb others. Kylo thought it was a little eerie, but ultimately he didn't mind the peace of the place.  
  
He had settled himself into the chair at one of the public use computers, logging onto the internet. Hux had let him keep a computer in his apartment, but it was monitored and watched. All of his internet history was sent to Hux. It was practically useless for anything other than email and checking the weather forecast. He certainly didn't want his _porn_ history sent to the First Order.  
  
And this... this was _very_ important that Hux didn't find out about.  
  
He was looking through archived news bulletins and old expense reports. Had anyone in the past ever come public about the First Order's dealings, and if they had, what had happened? Who were the people who had gotten out of debt, and where were they now? If he could find some of them, would they be willing to go to the police and corroborate his testimony?  
  
What he was finding was disturbing. First Order Enterprises had a reputation for underhanded dealings, but no concrete proof of them. There were a few old news pieces about accusations, but digging deeper revealed that not only had the cases been dropped due to lack of sufficient evidence, but the person who came forward with the accusation was now nowhere to be found. When looking for one of them he found that the man in question had moved out of state, no forwarding address. Another had died soon after in a car accident. Killed by a drunk driver.  
  
Nobody who had gone to the police was still around to talk to, and nothing had ever come of any case against the First Order.  
  
Well. There had to be some people around who had gotten _out_ of debt with them, surely. If everyone who did any dealings with them whatsoever died mysteriously, that would be pretty damning. Which meant that there had to be a number of people who were still around, and were quietly not saying anything. The trick was finding them.  
  
That was more difficult, because those people had never publicly exposed themselves as former First Order clients. And the First Order didn't exactly leave a paper trail. He suspected he'd have to actually break into the First Order building and access one of their computers to find any kind of list of former clients and summaries of business dealings, and he wasn't going to risk trying something as stupid as _that._  
  
He had to somehow track money that had been deposited to them. E-transfers to puppet bank accounts that after some digging pointed to the First Order. Not many people or companies had their financial records publicly available online, but there were a few.  
  
He managed to find information on a few people who had made payments to the First Order... embezzling company funds to do it. Kylo didn't even think twice about the legality of that... if he had a company to embezzle from to get the First Order off his back, he'd do it in a heartbeat. The payments seemed to stop after some time, however, which told him that the person either must have died, or successfully paid off their debt.  
  
More than a few of these stories ended with, upon further digging, obituaries.  
  
But not all of them. There were a couple that seemed to have happy endings. If you could call being bled dry of every penny until finally the debt is paid off leaving you poor and destitute but at least still alive, happy.  
  
Kylo wrote down every shred of contact information he could find on the few probable former clients that were still alive. Then he quickly erased the library computers browser history, _just in case_ , and logged out.  
  
His heart was beating as he put the scrawled note in his pocket and left the library.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kylo breathed a sigh as he got into his apartment.  
  
It was small, and bare of much in the way of furnishings. The First Order had taken most of his belongings when Hux forced him to downgrade. Everything he had, as Hux was fond of reminding him, he had because Hux had _let_ him keep it.  
  
He shuffled into the bathroom, unbuttoning the fancy silk shirt as he went. The fabric peeled back and revealed the expensive silver jewellery still hanging around his neck. He hadn't had a chance to see what it looked like on him until now, and as he pulled himself free of the dress shirt he couldn't help giving his reflection a curious inspection.  
  
God, he looked like some kind of kept boy. A billionaire's play thing. Which, he supposed, he was. But he hated that he had to _look_ like it. The jewellery was clearly designed to drape luxuriously over a fit male figure, bringing attention to his muscles and his physique in the most objectifying ways possible. He blushed as he looked at himself, feeling strange about the way he was presented in it. The jewellery always all matched, from the earrings to the necklaces to the cufflinks on the discarded shirt. He looked like a pampered trophy boy.  
  
_The richest man in the city is fucking me_. That's what the look said. Kylo hated it.  
  
What burned him the most about it was how obviously expensive every single thing Hux gave him was. Hux threw money around like it was nothing, meanwhile Kylo had barely anything in his apartment. It sent a very clear message when Hux wouldn't let him have a television but was perfectly comfortable giving him jewellery worth thousands of dollars.  
  
Hux didn't need his money. Not even a little. But he owned it all the same. And until it was fully paid off, he owned Kylo. And made sure that Kylo knew it. It was a vicious mockery of actual affection, dressing up ownership as kindness and cruelty as generosity.  
  
He took the necklaces off, setting them aside beside the sink. He had no intention of looking at them again until he was expected back at the First Order building tomorrow.  
  
Padding into the kitchen he opened the fridge and grabbed a microwaveable dinner. Cheap shit was all he could afford now, with Hux doing his budgeting. As the microwave lit up his stomach growled. He wondered what his friends were up to. None of them had called him in weeks, none of them asked him to come hang out. Not that he could afford to do so if he wanted to. Any penny spent without Hux's approval would get him in trouble.  
  
At the loud beeping the indicated the food was done, if mostly warm meant done, he took the tray out of the microwave and headed into the bedroom.  
  
Eating as he walked, sitting down on the bed next to similar microwaveable containers now empty, he couldn't help thinking about Hux. Hux was under his skin now, and he couldn't even escape him in his own damn apartment. That was the real injustice.

But what really bothered him was how much he _enjoyed_ it. He hated that he enjoyed it. He hated that Hux _knew_ that he enjoyed it. He hated the way he thought about everything Hux did to him or made him do late at night when he was alone. He hated that he lost himself every single time, so thoroughly, so completely. That every vile whisper from Hux about him being a whore, being a needy horny animal, being desperate for Hux's approval, all of it was true and cut deeper into him than he had ever imagined it was possible to cut.

He went to sleep knowing that even his dreams wouldn't keep him out of Hux's hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd LOVE to chat (seriously please come talk to me!!!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HEY guys if I could just direct your attention to the tags again, PLEASE mind the tags, the story is about to take a darker turn next chapter so please be aware.**
> 
>  
> 
> If you like my writing but would like something a bit less dark, please consider checking out my ongoing original F/F work [STARFIRE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11338800/chapters/25376622) It's more of a D/s romance :)

The sun was still low in the sky, and the air had a brisk chill in it. Early mornings weren't really Kylo's strong suit, but he had limited time available to him now, between his job at the club and spending the rest of his time at Hux's beck and call.  
  
The coffee shop wasn't open yet, but there was a man inside getting ready to open, changing over the baking display and putting on fresh pots of espresso. He could see him through the windows, wearing the store uniform and going through the daily opening routine. He had a limp though, walking with the help of a cane, so he didn't move very quickly.  
  
Kylo went up to the glass door and rapped his knuckles against them. The man looked up, frowned, and came over to him. He could see his eyes curiously taking him in, like he was trying to figure out from looks alone what he wanted. As he came up to the glass he shook his head. “Sorry, we're not open yet!” His voice was muffled behind the door.  
  
Kylo shook his head back at him, raising his voice just a little to be heard through the glass. “Hey! You're Finn, right? I need to talk to you!”  
  
That made the man, Finn, pause. He got out a pair of keys from his pocket, and they clinked and rattled as he opened the door. There was a ding from the bell as he cautiously poked his head out. “And you are...?”  
  
“The name's Kylo. I uh... I was hoping I could ask you some questions about First Order Enterprises.”  
  
That made Finn's eyes go wide immediately. He looked around quickly, eyes darting up and down the sidewalk, before he reached out to grab Kylo by the shoulder and pull him inside, quickly locking the door again. He rounded on him, and his face looked like it had lost two shades of colour. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
“Who are you with? Huh? Which newspaper?”  
  
The intensity of the man's reaction had Kylo blinking for a moment, trying to gather himself. “I..”  
  
“You got the wrong guy.” Finn barrelled ahead, still casting anxious glances outside. His voice was shaking. “I've never heard of First Order anything.”  
  
Kylo considered him for a moment. His reaction very clearly said otherwise. It was possible that Kylo had read the information and research wrong, he was acting on small pieces he'd been able to glean after all. But nobody would look that spooked about the First Order if they hadn't had personal experience with the First Order. He nodded towards the cane in Finn's hand.  
  
“How'd you get that limp?” He watched Finn's gaze leave him for a split moment, looking down at the cane and then back up at him. The man's expression hardened into something a little more determined. Stubborn.  
  
“Snowboarding accident.”  
  
Kylo smirked. “Sure it was.”  
  
Finn looked at him hard, slowly shaking his head. “Buddy, whatever you're thinking, you better stop thinking it.”  
  
Kylo spread his hands, holding them out in peace. He needed Finn to talk to him, but he had clammed up the moment he'd mentioned the First Order. “Look, I know you used to be a client of theirs... and you _got out_.”  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” There was not a hint of cracking on Finn's face.  
  
“Don't you want to see them brought to justice?” Kylo tried to appeal to him, the wrongs he had suffered at the hands of the First Order. Surely anyone who had been through that would want to see them stopped, to see them pay for what they did.  
  
It didn't phase Finn, who turned to unlock the door again. “I think you need to leave. Right now.” He opened the door and gestured towards the outside world. “I don't care what paper you're working with. I don't want to be in any article. Don't you dare quote me as saying _anything_ , do you understand me? You didn't even talk to me and I sure as hell don't know anyone by the name of First Order.”  
  
He was loosing him, fast. Kylo frowned, feeling irritation and frustrating rising up inside of his chest. “I'm not.. I'm not a reporter!” He clenched his jaw as he spoke. There had to be a way to get this guy to talk to him, dammit.  
  
“Don't care.” Finn was already putting his hand back on his shoulder, pushing him towards the door. Kylo grit his teeth and stood his ground, turning to lean in close to him. Grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him in. It was a tactic that worked at the club on drunks. Maybe it would work now.  
  
“I'm trying to track down people who would be able to go to the cops as witnesses with me.”  
  
Finn stared him down, staring up into his eyes with an intensity that could only be born of fear and self preservation. “ _Look_. I can't help you. Even if I knew anything about them? Which I don't! Going after the First Order? Is a bad idea. Believe me.” He brushed Kylo's hands off of him, and Kylo didn't try to stop him. “If you have any ounce of sense you'll drop this whole thing, or a snowboarding accident will be the least of your worries.”  
  
“Fine.” Kylo glared at him, his eyes burning with frustration and anger. “I'll find someone else.” He turned towards the door, the little bell at the top chiming again at the abrupt movement.

“Are you an idiot?” Finn's voice called after him, and he turned for a moment, pausing halfway through. As Finn kept talking his voice dropped to an even lower whisper. “There's not a former client alive that would snitch on them! Aside from the fact that they will quite literally kill you and anyone you care about? Most people who got out of debt with them had to do a lot of shady business to do it. That kind of money under that kind of pressure doesn't just appear out of nowhere. Embezzlement, laundering, fraud, prostitution, drugs. Snitching on the First Order for a lot of people would also be snitching on themselves. For anyone who actually got out, it's a bad dream they'd rather not ever revisit. You are barking up the wrong tree.”  
  
His eyes bored into him and Kylo spent a long, lingering moment holding his gaze. He considered trying to argue with him. Convince him that it would be the morally superior choice to try to help bring them down. But, at the end of the day, morally upright people didn't get involved with the First Order. He himself was no exception. He sneered at him, disgust and anger broiling under his skin.  
  
“Thanks for the advice.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked away, grumbling under his breath. This wasn't the only lead he had. There were a handful of other people he could try. _Someone_ had to see reason. Or else he didn't know _what_ to do.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

He would be expected at the First Order building soon. After an unfruitful afternoon trying to track down any viable weakness in the First Order's armor, he had to haul his ass back to his apartment and get ready.  
  
Kylo looked at himself in the mirror, inspecting the cut of the shirt that hugged his frame and the crisp lines of the creases. Everything Hux sent him had to be kept in immaculate condition, ironed and pressed to perfection, if he didn't want to risk angering him. Kylo hated all of it. The clothes reminded him of the stuffy outfits he had been forced to wear as a child at high class functions, a life he had left rather firmly behind him.  
  
Today was an all black outfit that made him look like a classy male stripper. A silk shirt with a high collar and open in the front, showing off his body all the way down to his navel. A silver necklace that rested against his bare skin, and matched the silver chain that he wore in place of a belt. Silver and red flashed at his ears and wrists.  
  
His hair was getting long... Hux liked it long, and had given him expensive hair care products that made it smell faintly of vanilla and spice, and feel silky to the touch. Nonsense he never would have bothered with before. When all of this was over he didn't think he would ever go near the smell of vanilla ever again. It had started to permeate his life in an ever present reminder that no matter where he was or what he was doing, Hux owned him down to the minutia of his showering routines.  
  
He was clean shaven... again, at Hux's insistence. Hux didn't like it if he got too scruffy. Now he was smooth from his face to his balls, and it make him feel... controlled. And the biggest indignity about it was that despite hating the routine with every fibre in his body, he still had to make sure he'd done it _right_ , agonizing over his reflection in the mirror to make sure it was up to Hux's standards.  
  
He wanted to scream. Instead he stalked out of the apartment. He had to make his daily appearance at First Order Enterprises like a good little dog, ready to lick his Master's boot heel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
“I have a meeting today.” Hux stood directly in front of him, inspecting his clothes and adjusting them as he saw fit. He had not commanded him to strip today as was more common. Kylo had to stand there, compliant and still as Hux straightened the collar on the shirt and fiddled with the jewellery.  
  
“Shareholders in the company will be here to discuss the last quarter's profits.” As he spoke he trailed his hands along Kylo's torso, making him stiffen and flush with nervous energy. Finally his eyes met his, and Kylo had to fight back the urge to look away from him.  
  
“You're going to stand beside me for the duration, and look pretty.” Hux's voice was commanding, and firm, the way it always was when he was giving orders. It was all frost and ice, and it always sent a chill down Kylo's spine.  
  
Kylo swallowed, willing himself not to flinch or show his discomfort. He drew in a breath, slow, through gritted teeth before he nodded. “...Yes. Sir.”  
  
Hux smiled at him with approval and nodded, circling around behind him and making a few more adjustments, tucking the hem of his shirt into his pants so that it sat against him like a second skin. “Good boy.” When he was apparently satisfied, he gestured towards the office door as he began to walk in it's direction. “Follow.” He never checked to see if Kylo was following, but Kylo made sure to fall into step a few paces behind him nonetheless.  
  
As they walked down the hallways of the building, Kylo found himself watching the few people that they passed. First Order employees, most of them in the higher levels wearing black, though in the lower levels of the building there were more of the white suited enforcement employees. He hated the way they all looked at him. It had only gotten worse since Hux had started dressing him. They had always had a sneering amusement on their faces when they saw him, like they knew exactly what he was here for. Like they knew what he _was_. Now, however, it was more open and tinged with more _wanting_ than he cared to think about.  
  
They all knew that he was Hux's boy toy. It was like being in a pit of vipers knowing that the only thing keeping them all from eating you alive was the fact that the head viper had claimed you for himself. Lovely.  
  
The meeting hall was an expansive room, with a long table set in the middle of it. There were large picture windows showing a view of the city beneath them. He followed Hux to the far end of the table. People began to file into the room, men and women all dressed in suits that spoke as much to power as they did to wealth.  
  
Some people approached to shake Hux's hand, and Hux turned his normally austere expression into something getting closer to warmth and friendliness. He smiled, shook their hands, welcomed them to the meeting. Directed their attention to a pot of coffee at the side of the room. It would have been downright normal, if it wasn't for the eerie way that none of them bothered to acknowledge Kylo's presence in the slightest, but still managed to make him feel... watched.  
  
Kylo felt like he was a painting on the wall, an object that was as much a part of the scenery as it was intended for public consumption. Well, Hux had said to look pretty. He couldn't help flushing awkwardly every time someone's eyes raked over his whole body without shame or pretense. Nobody here was acknowledging him, but they all knew he was here to be ogled.  
  
“Please have a seat, everyone.” Hux's voice projected across the room, and the people milling around found their ways to their seats, each and every chair laid out for a specific person. Kylo did not have a seat, so he stood beside Hux, awkwardly. Everyone's eyes were on Hux which meant that everyone's eyes were on _him_. He couldn't get away from it. Phasma's gaze from the far side of the table met his and she looked insufferably amused... like she was laughing at him. She winked a playful wink. _Damn her._  
  
“I'd like to begin by saying that we have had an excellent quarter, thanks to Phasma's careful overseeing of new clients...” Hux began the meeting, launching into an introduction to the data that he was about to begin discussing. Kylo wondered a little at how he was privy, in this moment, to some incredibly sensitive information... the meeting began to get underway and people were discussing methods for the soliciting of clients, numbers and data about previous quarters, extortion and blackmail. And they discussed it all right in front of him without so much as batting an eye. They all very clearly trusted Hux's judgment. Hux either considered Kylo to be too stupid to retain any of this information... or he didn't think that Kylo would have the courage to do anything about it. Or, a more unsettling third possibility, he didn't think that any action on Kylo's part would matter, even if he did.  
  
That was possibly the most frightening thought of all. That Hux was so confident that he was untouchable that he would let Kylo be privy to a meeting like this, just so that he could humiliate him and drive home a point. _'I own you, and there's nothing you can do about it.'_ Like he was _daring_ him to try something.  
  
As the meeting continued, Kylo did his best to stay awkwardly still, standing next to where Hux was sitting at the front of the table. Hux didn't make it easy on him, casually wrapping an arm around his waist from time to time, making Kylo stiffen with embarrassment every time he lightly touched him on the ass or stroked his side.  
  
Hux was always more handsy in these sorts of settings than in private. It was a torment on two fronts; Hux seemed keenly aware of how much Kylo craved these sorts of affectionate touches, how desperate he was for more physical attention from him, but he only deigned to do it exactly when he knew that it would make Kylo the most uncomfortable. It made Kylo both dread and anticipate the way that people looked at him like they wanted to devour him, like all they saw when they looked at him was a pretty boy toy to be played with. It also made him want to stay closer to Hux, which was in itself a twisted emotion.  
  
The meeting was a surreal experience, and would have been immeasurably boring if he hadn't been so uncomfortable. Still, he didn't want to let the opportunity go to waste. He tried to ignore the lustful glances and the lingering eyes from the shareholders and the casual touches from Hux and focus on the subjects being discussed.  
  
By the time the meeting was ended and the shareholders dismissed, Kylo's mind felt like it was stuffed full of statistics that he didn't understand and abstract numbers that only correlated to illegal activity if you knew what to look for. There had been plenty of disturbingly frank discussions of the ways that the company broke the law, but no hard facts in the data itself. Damn, if only he had a recording device with him.  
  
When the room was empty of everyone but the two of them, Hux turned in his chair towards him where he stood. Kylo felt like the room suddenly got hotter as he felt Hux's hands on his thighs. Dammit, why was it that despite how much he hated him, Hux could always rile him up?  
  
“Well now. You were very good for me today...” Hux's hands went around his waist as he smirked up at him, the serious business mode of the meeting softened now into a more relaxed cruelty. “How long have you been sporting that little erection?”  
  
Kylo felt his face immediately heat as he looked down, his heart suddenly thumping in his chest. _Shit._ How long _had_ he been hard for? _Fuck_.  
  
“You know, I suspected when I first laid eyes on you that you were a masochist.” Hux sat back in his chair, looking up at Kylo with a thoughtful gaze. “Something in your eyes. You always look like a puppy that's just been kicked.”  
  
Hux gestured with his hand towards the ground. Kylo knew this signal, and though he hated it, he sank to his knees. He was already starting to breath hard. He had been sure Hux would dismiss him after this long and tedious meeting, but it seemed like he was not done with him yet.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Phasma was immersed in paperwork. There was always a lot to go through, when she wasn't out of the office, dealing on a more personal basis with overdue clients. As glamorous as head of enforcement could be, it was also a lot of book keeping. Not that she minded. The dull aspects of her job were more than fair price to pay for the thrill of getting to beat people bloody and make them beg for mercy on a regular basis, and get paid to do it to boot.  
  
Do what you love, and you'll never work a day in your life, or so they say.  
  
She was just going over some of the more recent client payments -most of them would be needing visits shortly, though not with _her_ present just yet- when the phone rang. She raised an eyebrow at the vibrating cell. The number looked familiar.  
  
“Phasma, First Order Enterprises.” As she picked it up, she entered the number into her database and searched through clients and contacts. A name came up immediately. A former client. She remembered this one, a timid old man. He had done a lot to get out of their debt several years ago... not someone she expected would willingly seek to renew contact with the First Order. Curious.  
  
“Yeah. Hi. Uhh...” He was whispering, raspy sounding, and just as nervous and frightened as she remembered... perhaps more so. The line crackled a little, as though he were fiddling with the phone. He did not want to be speaking to her right now, that much was apparent. “Listen I thought you should know, a guy came around earlier today asking... _questions_ about First Order. And I want you to know that I am _not_ a part of this foolishness and have _no_ affiliation.”  
  
That was interesting. He certainly had her attention. She put on her best soothing voice; she could sound sweet as sugar when she wanted to. Helped, to ease potential clients into enough of a feeling of security that they would sign the loan papers. “Slow down, Muva, darling.” She waited a beat, let him take a few breaths before she continued, as calm and patient as ever. “What kind of questions?”  
  
“Wanted to know about my time as a... _client._ ” His voice almost broke at that. He sounded spooked. Not that she much blamed him. This was concerning, however, and she had more pressing things to think about than how nice the fear in his eyes probably looked.  
  
“Oh? What did you say to him?” She asked the question carefully. She couldn't scare him enough to make him hang up the phone... right now she had to be coaxing. Not let him second guess the decision to call her.  
  
“I told him to mind his own goddamn business that's what!” He sounded shaken, his voice going a little higher in pitch through the whisper. “I didn't tell him anything, okay? Not a thing. Told him to take a hike and drop it.” There was a pause, and a bit of a shuffling sound. Likely looking around to make certain nobody was overhearing. “Listen you know I have absolutely no desire to get involved in anything ever again okay?” His voice took on a plaintive whine there, a note of begging that made Phasma smile.  
  
“It's alright Muva...” She reassured him, her voice dripping honey. If this exchange were happening in person, she might have patted him gently on the head. “You did the _right thing_ in contacting me. Tell me, who was asking these questions?” She had a suspicion, but she had to be certain.  
  
“Big dude, dark hair. Called himself... Kylo? I think? Whatever the hell kind of name _that_ is. Wanted to convince me to go to the cops. I told him he had a death wish. Whatever is happening I don't want to be anywhere near it. I don't want any trouble.”  
  
That made her grin. He was so spooked that he ran directly to her when faced with the possibility of trouble... like a dog obediently performing for a treat. How cute.  
  
“You've been very helpful. I'll make sure to have some of my people look into how he managed to find you, and make certain that it never happens again.” She wasn't lying; she had every bit as much of an interest in finding out how Kylo had managed to track him down, and prevent such a leak from ever happening again. In this, what Oddy Muva wanted and what the First Order wanted were in alignment. Besides, it wasn't as though the First Order didn't reward good behaviour. Muva was out of debt, and they had no quarrel with him. As long as he was good and stayed in line like a well trained pup, Phasma had no reason not to reward him for passing on this little tidbit of information. “And _thank you._ Do say hi to the wife for me.” She let the sinister warning of that goodbye hang.  
  
_Keep being good, and nothing bad will happen._  
  
After she hung up the phone she immediately dialed a new number onto the screen. The phone rang only once before it was picked up.  
  
“Hux. We may have a problem.”  


 

* * *

 

 

Hux steepled his fingers together for a moment, his elbows resting on the desk. Then he roused himself, moving to press the tip of a cigarette to his lips, drawing in with a long and slow breath. He let it out just as methodically, letting smoke fill the air and wishing he had Ren here to gag and cough on it.  
  
Cigarette held between his teeth, he dialed a number into his phone, taking another drag as it rang. A young man's voice came through on the line. Receptionist. Hux let him say the scripted spiel before he spoke.  
  
“Yes, connect me to Mr. Snoke please.” There was as pause, and the boy on the other end asked who he should say was calling.  
  
“You may tell him it's Mr. Hux.” Another pause. Hold please. Of course. He waited as the phone transferred, changing him over to Snoke's personal line. Snoke was a bit old fashioned. Didn't have a cellphone, didn't give out his personal number to anyone. God knew if he even had a home phone or if he was only reachable during office hours. Maybe his own mother had to be transferred from a receptionist. If he had one.  
  
When Snoke picked up the line, Hux smiled at the rasping, guttural sound of his voice. He sounded how he looked, Hux thought. Nasty, and mean as sin. Hopefully he did have a mother. He had the kind of face only a mother could love and a disposition to match. Which was why he was a perfect business associate.  
  
“Mr. Snoke, I trust you are well.” Hux started, pausing to take another drag on his cigarette. He let the smoke linger in his mouth for a moment, savouring the taste before he released it in a cloud of calm intent. “I seem to recall you taking something of an interest in one of my toys, last we saw each other. Would he still be of interest to you?”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'm currently writing an F/F Sci fi called [STARFIRE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338800/chapters/25376622), it's a softer D/s romance and I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

Hux was waiting for him at the entrance outside of the building this time. That had never happened before. Kylo found his footsteps faltering, just a little, as he walked up, immediately on edge and uncertain. Seeing Hux outside of the First Order building, in his experience, was never a good sign.  
  
He swallowed, feeling the bitter sting of bile rising in his throat as his mind struggled to picture all the different ways this could be terrible, and walked up to where Hux was standing. Hux was leaning casually against a pillar, a wisp of smoke trailing off of a cigarette held between two fingers. He was _smiling._ That was not a good sign. Hux only smiled when he was about to hurt someone. It made the hairs on the back of Kylo's neck stand on end.  
  
“Sir.” Kylo awkwardly greeted him, coming to a stop before him. He felt tense, nervous. His whole body felt like it wanted to bolt. He watched as Hux took another long drag on the cigarette, exhaling a slow stream of smoke again before flicking it aside and crushing it under his heel. He made Kylo wait before he spoke to him. God he certainly did love to make him wait.  
  
“Ren.” The word always sounded poisonous on his lips. Hux's eyes met his for a brief moment before he started walking past him. He didn't bother to look at him as he said simply, “Follow.”  
  
Kylo hated the way his commands were short, staccato orders. It made it sound like he was an animal that he had trained. It only made it worse that Kylo recognized that he practically was. He followed, right on his heels like a good dog, clenching his jaw to hold back the anger and indignation of it.  
  
Hux led him to a limo that was waiting for them. Kylo couldn't see the driver, and this time there was no other employees accompanying them, not even Phasma. Hux pointed briefly to the door and then circled around to the other side. Kylo opened it and got in, reluctant but obedient.  
  
The windows were dark. He couldn't see out them, and if it wasn't for some lights along the walls of the back seat it would be completely dark in the car. The driver was obscured from sight. They were alone. Kylo felt uncomfortable, disorientingly cut off from reality, in close quarters to Hux, who reached towards him and placed a firm grip on the back of his neck.  
  
Kylo didn't even attempt to resist as he was pulled downwards, bent over uncomfortably until his face was in Hux's lap. One hand held him in place while the other undid the zipper, pulling his cock free of it's constraints. There was no preamble.  
  
“Suck on it.” Hux's voice was firm, but lighter than usual, almost teasing. Kylo opened his mouth without a though, parting his lips to do as he was told. Hux was already hard, which was rare. He pulled him into his mouth with a low whine, feeling the firmness of it and tasting precum already. He wrapped his lips around it, pressed his tongue along it.  
  
“There you go, you like that? It's hard just for you.” Hux murmured in his ear, words soothing and soft, almost affectionate. Kylo wanted to cry. Hux was _never_ hard for him. He barely seemed to enjoy having him service him, getting off from humiliating him more than from anything Kylo himself was physically doing to him. Tears welled up, hot in his eyes as he tried to push himself harder, moving to take him deeper down his throat. He thought he might choke on the emotions, the desire to please, and how good it felt to feel finally wanted.  
  
He had to grip onto Hux's thigh to steady himself, clutching at his pant leg and pulling himself forward. He began to bob up and down on it, pushing his lips together and relishing the feeling of skin on his tongue. The car was warm, so warm, and he felt a rush of heat wash over him. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks around Hux's shaft.  
  
“That's it... you're doing so well for me. So well.” At those words Kylo hummed in pleasure, emotionally overwhelmed. Hux _never_ praised him like this. Tears pooled under his eyelids, threatening to burst as Hux stroked his head and fucked his hips up into his mouth. “Good boy.”  
  
Kylo felt like his chest was constricting from the emotion of the moment, sucking back the taste of Hux in the same measure as his praise and tender touches. Hux was still rough, firm, in his grip on his neck, fingers tightening in his hair, but he was speaking such soothing words and Kylo could feel his own erection pressing against the seat, hungry for his touch. He knew of course that Hux wouldn't let him get himself off. And even if he did, he knew the rule. If he got off, he didn't get paid.  
  
Hux's cock felt good down his throat. He wanted to feel more of it. Focus on it, distract himself from how desperately he wanted to rut himself off against the seat. He gripped Hux's thigh and moved his head back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks. He thought he could do this forever, if Hux would only whisper to him how _good_ he was, how _hard_ he was for him, how much he _wanted_ him here, on his cock. He would even keen for the pulling of hair or a tight hand around his throat if Hux would just call him _good._  
  
“If I cum are you going to make sure to swallow?” The words were spoken softly, whispered in his ear. Kylo gurgled a noise of affirmation, opening his eyes to find Hux smiling that unsettling smile down at him. He nodded. “Good.”  
  
Kylo moaned.  
  
A few more moments passed, and the only sound in the car was the sound of Kylo messily trying to suck him down. Hux's hands tightened in his hair, pulling it almost painfully, and he could taste him, suddenly flooding into his mouth and throat. Kylo swallowed around him, almost gagging at the intrusion, hurrying to get all of it, everything he was given. Hux was stroking his hair now, as he felt his stomach heaving.  
  
The bitter taste of cum and sweat overwhelmed him, painted his tongue and coated his throat, and then he was being pulled up and off. He let his tongue follow, lapping up the last of the cum as Hux re-positioned him, sitting him up again and tucked himself away without any other interaction.  
  
“Perfect timing. We're here.” The door opened and the car was flooded with light. Kylo squinted, suddenly dazed and the brightness. He had barely been aware of them even moving, and now they had apparently reached their destination, whatever it was. Hux stepped out of the car and then gestured for him to follow. Kylo took a deep breath, still achingly hard and disoriented, and followed him out.  
  
He didn't know where they were. It wasn't the building that had been used as a gala. It looked like a warehouse of some kind, nondescript and completely remote. They could be anywhere. He had no sense of time or how long they had been driving, preoccupied as he had been with a cock down his throat. The area looked industrial, and there weren't a lot of cars in the parking lot, which was gravel instead of pavement.  
  
There were, however, a few people. One of them he recognized. Mr. Snoke was there, less fancifully dressed than he had been at the gala, wearing casual but nice clothes. All black. He was flanked by three men, all of them wearing more industrial looking work wear, one pieces and jackets. All of them looked big, and mean. These were not First Order enforcers... these were just thugs. The atmosphere felt foreboding, like something bad was about to happen, like they were waiting for something. Kylo felt his nerves twinge, a stab of constricting pain in his chest.  
  
“Mr. Snoke. Thank you for dealing with me on such short notice.” Hux walked up to him, hand outstretched, and Snoke took it, a cruel smile resting on his features as he shook his hand.  
  
“Wait...” Kylo had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Where are we?” He didn't want to acknowledge that sneaking feeling that was winding it's way up his spine, the suspicion that was hiding just at the corners of his mind. He eyed the thugs for a moment, and they were standing by but looking at him with unreadable expressions that he did not like. He looked back to Snoke.  
  
“It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Hux. As always.” As he let go of Hux's hand, Snoke finally turned to look at Kylo, and there was that same look in his eye as had been at the party. That gleam of desire and lustful appraisal, that made a chill run through Kylo's skin, going cold all the way down to his feet. He could feel himself starting to shake, trembling as he looked away from Snoke and back to Hux.  
  
“Sir?” There was a catch in his voice, a quivering note of unmistakable fear. He looked pleadingly at Hux, an expression of open anxiety and uncertainty on his face. This wasn't what it looked like... was it? He couldn't even bring himself to _think_ what it looked like.  
  
Hux smiled, shrugging his shoulders and turning towards him. “You've been a very entertaining diversion, but I'm afraid since you've decided to make yourself more trouble than you're worth to keep around, I've been forced to explore other means of getting my money out of you.” The words hit Kylo like a sledgehammer. He felt like the ground was falling out from under him, like reality was crumbling where he stood.  
  
“Wait. No.. you...” This wasn't real. This _couldn't_ be real. He looked back at Snoke, who was grinning a predatory grin at him, and Kylo couldn't handle looking at it, thinking about it, about the implications. His eyes snapped back to Hux when Hux started speaking again.  
  
“Mr. Snoke here has reimbursed me the exact total remaining on your debt. It's a shame, too.” At that Hux's smile widened, the cruellest he thought he had ever seen him. “You were probably only a month or two away from having finished working it off, but you just had to go not only snooping into my affairs, but trying to turn perfectly obedient clients against me. I simply could not let that stand.”  
  
Hux knew. He knew about him trying to find former clients, trying to look into how to take a case to the police, trying to get out of the First Order's clutches. This was like when he'd tried to run, but this time it wasn't going to just be a beating and a fuck over a dumpster, this time he was passing him off, he was _selling_ him, oh god. He considered denying it, lying and saying he had no idea what Hux was talking about, but he knew in the core of his being that if Hux was acting on this, Hux _knew.  
_  
“No, please.” The men were moving in on him now, he could feel them in his space, reaching for him. “Sir, Mr. Hux _, please!_ ” Two of them grabbed his arms, and tried to pull away, yank his elbows out of their grip but they held him tight, pulling his hands backwards and twisting. Kylo kept his eyes on Hux, wide with fear and begging. “I.. I _swear_ I won't ever try anything ever again! Please don't... don't sell me to him!”  
  
Hux stepped close to him. The men holding him by the arms pulled them tighter, and he had to stoop to relieve some of the pressure, tears welling up in his eyes again from pain and terror. He was shaking. Hux reached out to touch the side of his face, a strangely soft touch for the situation. It made him calm somewhat. Was Hux going to change his mind?  
  
“I'm afraid it's far too late for that, Ren.” All of Kylo's hopes dashed as Hux spoke that one sentence, and tears were suddenly flowing freely as Hux carded gentle fingers through his hair. “Mr. Snoke has already paid for you. He's been eyeing you for some time for the upcoming auction.” Then he leaned in closer, his lips were almost touching Kylo's, and Kylo could feel his breath on his skin. “But here's a word of advice...” He murmured the words, and Kylo had to strain to listen. His voice was soft, and almost, _almost_ kind. “Wherever you end up, after this? Stay in line.” He moved in like he was about to kiss him, but as Kylo tried to reach him with his lips he moved back again, just out of his reach.

“Behave yourself. Do whatever the person who buys you wants, without question. Know your place. Your life from now on will depend on it.” He patted his cheek and smiled at him before he stepped back, putting distance between them that hit Kylo in the gut. _“Good luck.”_  
  
The moment had seemed to stretch into forever, removing them both from reality as time seemed to hang around them. But now that Hux had disengaged, it ended, and the full weight of the situation came crashing down on him.  
  
“No! Mr. Hux _please!_ ” He tried to lunch forward, pulling against the men holding him back. He wanted to reach out for Hux, plead with him, beg him to save him, but Hux was walking away from him, was getting back into the limo without so much as another glance in his direction. He was shaking like a leaf, pulling and kicking his legs, screaming guttural cries of fear and desperation. The car drove away amid the sounds of his screams and the scuffling of his boots on the gravel.  
  
“Alright, kid.” He heard a gruff voice from behind him as the third brute grabbed him by the neck and pulled him around. His skin stung from the pull, burning under the rough handling. “You can walk into that compound on your own two feet, or we can knock you out cold and drag you inside. Which will it be?”  
  
He replied with another shout, adrenaline rushing through him in that moment and preventing anything nearing coherent thoughts. He stomped his heel on one of the men's foot, causing him to falter in his grip of his arm, which he yanked free, swinging his fist upwards towards his jaw.  
  
The man grunted in pain but did not fall back from him, instead driving a knee into his stomach. The impact made him stumble back, into the arms of the two others, who kept him from crashing to the ground beneath him. His stomach heaved around the blow, churning in his gut as pain lanced through him. This felt familiar. The only thing different was that it wasn't _Phasma_ grinning down at him as he coughed and bled.  
  
He was just bracing himself for more pain when he felt a wet cloth press against his face, curled around from behind him.  
  
“Night night.” A voice whispered in his ears as the world started to blur around him, darkening and fading. His body felt cold, like he was sinking in ice, as darkness fully enveloped him, and there was nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd LOVE to chat (seriously please come talk to me!!!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This is the most disturbing chapter in the entire story. Please be aware that it features Snoke/Kylo non-con and it is very graphic and violent. I will include a summary in the end notes in case anyone wishes to skip it. This will be the ONLY Snoke/Kylo chapter but not the only chapter in this compound.**

Everything was dark. Foggy, hazy. Kylo was aware only of existing for one lingering moment as his environment slowly started to make itself known. Groggily he became aware of an inability to move. His arms were held out somehow, pulled up and to the sides, his legs were folded under him and were sore from the position. As he became more awake, he tried to move, but there was something hard digging into his thighs that kept him immobile.  
  
He opened his eyes, and the room was nothing but a blur of dark shadows and dull grey masses of light. It slowly began to shift into focus; a dark nondescript room with no furnishings and no decoration. Cold grey concrete, like some kind of industrial building. There was a grate in the floor a few yards away. Light came in from a small window. It had bars on it.  
  
His head was throbbing as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. He was naked, a cold chill in the air on his bare skin. His mouth felt dry. He tried to move his lips, but found that his mouth was pried open by some kind of hard round object. He moved his tongue, breathing in and feeling saliva being to pool at the corners where the ring was secured.  
  
Then, he felt someone touch him.  
  
A hand moved around from behind him, draping itself over his chest, and he jerked where he was, a startled cry gurgled from his throat as he tried to move away from whatever, whoever was touching him. He was held fast by the restraints, unable to move, and he could hear the clink of chains rattle as he tried to pull against them.  
  
“You're finally awake.” The hand was joined by a second, and he could feel them pawing at him, exploring him, running over his skin and he couldn't move, couldn't pull away. He couldn't turn his head to see who was behind him but he could feel breath on his neck, and a voice that was eerily familiar creeping down his spine. “You know, when I gave you Phasma's business card, I couldn't have imagined things would turn out this well.” Snoke leaned in closer, and he was shivering from the feeling of lips on his ear. “I can't believe you were stupid enough to get _this_ deep in shit.”  
  
Snoke's hands were roaming now, moving up and down over him. He couldn't help groaning as he felt his fingers massaging him, _touching_ him, casually and slowly invading every inch of his skin. He could hear Snoke breathing behind him, could feel his breath hot and heavy as he ran his lips along his neckline. He couldn't speak, couldn't respond, his lips locked in place around the gag in his mouth. He could feel fear like a tangible thing, creeping and crawling it's way through his stomach with every single stroke, every single heartbeat.  
  
“Not that I'm complaining...” Snoke's breath hitched, like he was holding himself back, excited and wanting. Kylo cringed and whimpered when suddenly a warm, wet tongue was laved over the back of his neck. It felt like slime, one long drag from his shoulder to his ear. It made him want to retch. “I've wanted you from the first time I ever saw you, do you remember? I think it was some years ago.” Snoke was panting in his ear. It felt strange. This was different, so different than it was with Hux. His hands started to grip him tighter, nails digging into his skin as he tried to squirm away from him. “You were still going by Ben. At one of your mothers fundraising galas?”  
  
Kylo felt frantic as he tried to think back. Snoke had been an acquaintance, nothing more, just someone he had run into from time to time mostly during high society functions run by his mother. Of course, he had a face you didn't forget, but they had never had more than a passing relationship. He had ran into him more recently, when, damn him, Snoke had given him that blasted business card. But had Snoke really been looking at him like this for years? How many? How long had Kylo not noticed the lecherous gaze watching him, lusting for him. A cold feeling crept down his spine. He felt strangely violated, imagining how long Snoke had harboured this kind of intent.  
  
“One look at you and I knew I had to have you.” Snoke's words kept going, and as he spoke his hands moved down his front, lower now, fumbling to grope at him between his legs. Kylo tried desperately to close them, but the locks held him in place. “Knew that I needed to touch you.” His fingers closed around Kylo's cock, squeezing hard enough to hurt, and Kylo jumped and yelped. “Ahhh.. To make you scream for me. To know what you looked like crying and with my cock shoved down your throat. Knew I needed to _fuck_ you.” Snoke's voice was breathless, speaking without pause, a note of almost sheer panic in his tone. It was so different from Hux, Hux who never wanted him, _never_ spoke with an edge of breathless wanting in his voice, Hux who was controlled and unaffected at all times.  
  
Kylo couldn't decide which was more frightening.  
  
“It was entertaining orchestrating that little drug bust that got you in so much trouble all that while back...” Kylo's eyes went wide at that, angrily trying to speak, but any words he had just came out as garbled sounds. Snoke had been actively ruining his life for that long?  
  
“And now, finally, I have you.” Kylo felt hands pawing at him, running up and down his thighs, rolling his balls between their fingers and he couldn't help gurgling in horror laced fear. It felt.. it felt disgusting, it made him feel dirty all over, like he needed to wash to get Snoke's stink off of him. “I've been waiting a _long_ time for this.”  
  
Somehow it made it worse, it made it worse to know that he wasn't just one more nameless victim for Snoke, that he had been stalked, followed, _watched._ He breathed a sigh of relief as Snoke's hands stopped pawing at his crotch, gliding fingertips up his chest, but cried out again when fingers clamped painfully down on his nipples. He was shaking, whimpering and squirming, his back arching as Snoke pulled hard on him, pain lancing through his front, aching in his core. He wanted to grit his teeth but he couldn't. Instead he panted and cried, tears springing to his eyes as he listened to Snoke's heavy breathing in his ear.  
  
“I'm going to make you into a perfect little bitch.” He gave another hard tug, and Kylo screamed. He could feel drool pooling at the corners of his mouth, wet and spilling over his lips. One hand let go then, sliding up his neck to grip him tight, pulling his head back towards Snoke. Snoke was curling around him, holding him in an iron grip and breathing on his cheek. “I don't know what Hux has been doing to you, but I guarantee, I will be worse.”  
  
Kylo tried to pull away. The sound of rattling chains and incoherent grunting filled the room as he thrashed, but he was caught fast in Snoke's grip, tightening around his neck, cutting off his air supply and keeping him pressed up against Snoke's body. “Are you scared?” Snoke released his hold on his throat, running his fingers through his hair and stroking him gently like a pet. “You should be.” Kylo could feel him press his body against his back, and he could feel his hips moving against him, rutting his erection against the base of his spine. He was moaning in his ear. Kylo felt disgust and fear swirling in his stomach, revulsion crawling through his chest.  
  
“I'm going to hurt you. Use you.” Snoke was moaning the words as he pawed at him, rubbed himself against him. “I'm going to do every single thing I've fantasized about doing to do to you from the first time I met you.” Kylo felt his tongue again, wet on the outside of his ear, and then slipping inside, and he struggled to try to get away from the intrusion. Snoke was slobbering on him, pushing his tongue into him, and Kylo couldn't help groaning and cringing at the sensation of saliva coating his skin. When Snoke was finally done he whispered more poison, and Kylo was shaking in the chains. “You and I are going to be getting to know each other _real_ well before the auction.”  
  
Slowly Snoke let go of him. He stood up, and Kylo breathed a sigh of relife. It was short lived, as Snoke stood and came around in front of him, and Kylo looked up to see every sinister detail of his tormentor. He had a hideously scarred face, grotesque in it's disfigurement. Kylo had always wondered what had caused his face to seem to fold in on itself on one side. A large dent in his skull gave the impression that he had been split open, and the collapse of his jaw made him look more ghoulish than human. Kylo had never found him pleasant to look at, but now in these circumstances, he was practically hellish. It brought to mind images of rotting corpses and decayed flesh.  
  
He was wearing a gold robe. It looked expensive, fine silks perhaps, and it gave him a distinct look of decadence; casual wealth and opulence in the midst of this dreary and barren scenery. It was an odd effect, Snoke with his macabre features wrapped in extravagance.  
  
He was coming towards Kylo now, coming closer, and Kylo tried to pull away from him, but Snoke's skeletal hand reached out for him and soon fingers were laced through his hair, pulling tight, hard enough to hurt. He cried out as he felt pain shooting through his scalp, and then Snoke was coming closer and he couldn't get away. The robes shifted and Snoke was pulling his cock out, _holy shit_ this was actually happening, and he couldn't get away. His heart was beating hard, loud drumming in his ears as he tried without success to pull away from Snoke's approaching form.  
  
“Here we go...” Snoke breathed as he came closer, pressed his cock against Kylo's face, rubbed it's length along his check and over his lips. “You're going to take it all... every inch.” He sounded excited, anticipating and wanting. Kylo could feel precum smearing over his face, along his nose and over his eyelids, wet and foul smelling. He wanted to hurl. Instead Snoke slowly lined himself up with his mouth, and put his hand around the back of his head, holding him by the base of his neck. “Come on now.” Snoke groaned as he began to push into him, and Kylo couldn't close his mouth, couldn't do anything but take it as it slid in past his lips and over his tongue. “All.. the way...” Snoke was moaning the words as he pushed deeper, ignoring Kylo's body spasming as he gagged, pushing in regardless, until finally, it was... “...in.”  
  
_Fuck._  
  
It was all the way down his throat, and he couldn't move or try to pull back even as his whole body was trying to retch, to push it out, his stomach protesting and his chest heaving. Snoke pulled back and gave him just one split second of reprieve before he slammed it back down his throat again, and Kylo was gurgling in protest around it, groaning in pain and discomfort. “Fuck... Yes...” Snoke's own sounds of pleasure filled the room, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he gripped Kylo in both hands by the base of his neck and drew back before fucking into him again.  
  
Each time Kylo's stomach heaved. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. The taste of Snoke was bitter and filled his mouth, and the musky smell of him was thick and heavy and he couldn't escape from it. He felt like the room was spinning around him, sickened by what was happening as Snoke's thrusts gradually became harder and faster as he became more and more excited. “I'm going to cum with my cock down your throat and you're going to choke on it.” Snoke was panting and groaning, and he drew back for a long, hard stroke.  
  
In his excitement he knocked the ring loose, passing it by and pushing it down onto Kylo's tongue, the straps holding it in place falling to Kylo's neck. This was his chance. Kylo felt a bubble of excitement of his own as Snoke's cock was pushed deep into his mouth again, and then, with a snarl of disgust and rage, he clamped his teeth down on it.  
  
The tang of copper filled his mouth in an instant, even as Snoke was suddenly howling in rage and pain. Snoke let go of his head, pulling his bleeding cock free of Kylo's mouth, even as Kylo bit down harder, hoping to make it tear in his jaw. When the bloodied mess was pulled free Kylo's head was whipped to the side with a sudden backhand. Kylo was shaking with adrenaline, too jostled to feel the pain of the blow. His mouth was covered with blood. He drew in deep coughing breath after breath, feeling a sense of pride and vicious glee as he twisted his lips into a smug grin, staring up at Snoke's torn mess of a dick.  
  
Hopefully the monster wouldn't be able to use that thing in a long, long time.  
  
“Proud of yourself are you?” Snoke's voice was trembling with pain and fury just barely held back. He grabbed him by the hair and yanked him upwards, so that his arms were pulled and strained against the chains. Snoke growled, digging his fingertails into Kylo's skull as he glared down at him. “I'm going to make sure your life is absolutely miserable.” The promise was punctuated by another tug at his hair. Kylo made a growling sound that was half pain and half defiance. “You're going to very much regret that action.”  
  
Then Snoke let go, whirling around to storm out of the room. Kylo watched him leave, his robe flowing out behind him. The door was left standing open, and Kylo got just a glimpse of a hallway before Snoke had disappeared around a corner, likely rushing off to tend to his wounds. Kylo slumped where he was, his throat and mouth sore and his legs and arms aching. As he came down from the adrenaline rush, he felt a cold feeling of dread creeping through him. The taste of blood in his mouth reminded him that this action was not going to go unpunished, and that worse was probably to come from it.  
  
Maybe he should have just taken it.  
  
Sure enough, it wasn't long before there were footsteps approaching. He shuddered as he looked up to see four big, burly looking men march into the room. The door slammed shut behind them. He felt fear tightening in his chest as he evaluated them. One of them was holding a bullwhip, and another had something that looked like a taser. All of them looked like they could do plenty of damage with their fists alone.  
  
One of them walked right up to him, and without any preamble whatsoever, grabbed him by the hair and sent his knee directly into his gut. Kylo cried out at the impact, feeling his throat burning as his stomach emptied itself of it's contents, acid and bile coming up in heave after heave. The man had stepped to the side, letting him hurl onto the floor. Once he had finished sputtering, his head hanging low, Kylo felt the man's grip on him suddenly jerk him upwards, and he was staring up at him in a daze.  
  
“Since you didn't wanna play with Mr. Snoke, it looks like _we_ get to play with you instead.” The man was grinning. Oh, god. “Lucky us.” Without any further talk, a fist connected with the side of his face, sending the room spinning again. _Fuck._  
  
The four men were circling him now, each of them with a large maniacal smile on their face. He tried to steady himself for what he knew was coming, for the pain he was by now intimately familiar with. He felt nausea resurface. The men took turns on him, throwing fists and feet at his torso. The pain was an aching permeation, crawling through his body as his hands and feet were going numb. After a little while, they stopped, and the one who seemed to be the leader tilted his head up by his jaw.  
  
“It's too bad we can only do so much damage.” His voice was gloating and smug. “Boss says no broken bones, nothing that won't heal before the auction. I guess that just means that we get to be creative.” Before Kylo could contemplate what that might mean, the man nodded to someone behind him and he felt a sharp piercing sting a split second after there was a SNAP sounding through the room. He screamed. His throat felt raw and ragged, scream after scream tearing through him with each SNAP of the whip. He could feel his back start to painfully split, the stink of blood adding to the smell of vomit and sweat.  
  
He wished that he was in Hux's office. Hux had taken a whip to him a few times before, but never to this degree of intensity. He had never been afraid he was going to _die_ by Hux's hands. Someone grabbed him by the back of his neck, forcing his back into an arch and the man wielding the taser stepped up towards him, the implement crackling. His eyes widened in fear as it came closer to him, the electricity illuminating the man's cruel face. The others were laughing.  
  
“He looks scared! Poor thing.” It was shoved into his chest and his body convulsed with pain. He howled as the others looking on erupted into laughter. He gasped and screamed again when the whip began to SNAP again, tearing at his back as the man in front of him waved the taser in his line of sight. He was holding his head, keeping eye contact with him, and it kept him locked in the immediate knowledge of just how much enjoyment they were getting out of making him bleed.  
  
“Shhh shh shhh...” The man stroked the side of his face as the whip landed. Despite himself, it calmed him, stilling his cries of pain for a brief moment before the taser was pressed into his stomach and then dragged up his chest towards his neck. He wasn't even aware anymore of how much he was screaming, the constant never ending sound of pure agony permeating the room as he shook and thrashed in the chains.  
  
He wasn't sure how long this went on before they stopped. By the time they were done he could barely feel anything. He was slumped in the chains, unable to hold himself up, panting and drooling on the floor.  
  
“Maybe next time you're told to suck cock, you'll suck cock, bitch.”  
  
He barely even registered the words. He was just clinging onto shreds of consciousness, trembling and spasming in the dark of the room, and their voices and cruel laughter sounded like it was far, far away. Fuck, he was going to die here. The only thought he had as the darkness swallowed him again was how much better Hux was than this.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Kylo wakes up in chains to Snoke groping him. Snoke reveals that he has been stalking him for years. Snoke tries to force him to suck him off, but Kylo tries to bite off his dick. After Snoke storms out, he sends in his thugs to give Kylo a beating.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter is incredibly graphic and very non-con. As with the last chapter, I will be including a summary in the end notes for anyone who might wish to skip the chapter. For those of you still with me, this is the last graphic non-con chapter, and the story will be leaving this terrible compound next chapter. Thanks!**
> 
> _Disclaimer: The men in this scene refer to Kylo as “kid” and it is intended to be insulting and demeaning. It is not an indicator of actual age. Kylo is 21 in this story, as has been previously stated._

Kylo wasn't sure how long he'd been here. There was barely anything to tell time by in the building. While the room he had woken up in had a barred window for light to come in through, he was soon dragged away from there to darker, colder rooms with no such glimpse of the outside world. From then on, he'd had to keep track of the days by the systems of the workers.  
  
Food was twice a day, by his estimation. Workers in jumpsuits would come in, grab his chin and force tasteless gruel into his mouth. Refusing to cooperate was something he only tried once; clenching his jaw shut and pulling away resulted in a hard backhand across the face that rattled his skull, and then a gnawing pain in his stomach as he went hungry until the next time they came around. It wasn't worth it.  
  
He was always alone. He was always chained. His limbs were stiff and sore from constant immobility. They changed the position he was bound in every so often, likely to make sure that his muscles didn't atrophy, but he was still always just this side of aching and numb.   
  
He hadn't seen Snoke again until now.  
  
Snoke was wearing a nice suit this time, perfect and regal. He leered down at him with an expression of disgust. Kylo had been afraid at first that this meant he was in for another beating, but Snoke had not hurt him. He undid the chains that bound him, and pulled him roughly to his feet. Firm hands clenched his jaw, forcing his mouth open and then a cloth gag was slipped inside. Snoke didn't say a word to him, instead turning him quickly around and wrenching his hands behind his back. They were tied with rope.  
  
Then he found he was being pushed to walk. This wasn't the first time he'd been marched through the corridors like this, but usually it was the nameless workers and not Snoke himself. As they moved through the place he could hear the sounds of the other captives, each behind their own locked doors. Some of them whimpered, some of them sobbed all through the day. Others screamed angrily, thrashing in their chains. Most of them, however, were silent.  
  
He could tell which ones were which when they were all herded into the communal shower chamber. It was less of a shower and more of a room with a grate in the floor and pressure hoses. Naked men and women were rounded up and hosed down with ice cold water that bit at their skin and rattled their teeth in their skulls. The captives that were truly broken, that stayed quiet and kept their heads down, were docile and would just stand there and take it. The ones who screamed in their cells would struggle, taking the opportunity to try to attack the workers. It never ended well for them. Their blood would be drained down the grate with all the rest of the refuse. Kylo had made a mental note not to be like them.

Snoke brought him down a corridor that he hadn't seen before. It was nicer, it had carpet, it looked more like a hallway in a fancy lounge than a steel and cement warehouse. At the end of the hallway was a door. Snoke pulled him towards it, hand on the doorknob. Then, he turned to him. He gripped him by the forearm, yanking him close with a snarl. Kylo could feel his breath on his skin and his lips hovering near his ear. “I would have sparred you from this... I would have kept you all to myself, maybe even granted you special privileges.” He hissed the words, and Kylo cringed. “Maybe even kept you _forever_ , if you had been good.” His voice was almost wistful, even laced as it was with arsenic.  
  
“But..” He huffed a sigh and then drew away from him, pushing him forward into the room. “Since you didn't want to be cooperative... you can be treated like trash, just like all the rest of them.” Five men in expensive looking suits were lounging around a coffee table. They each had drinks in their hands. Kylo didn't recognize them, but there was something about their smiles that made him uneasy.   
  
Snoke's grip on his arm tightened as he walked him into the room. “These men are valued customers. They will be at the auction in a week, and they wanted to... test out some of the merchandise.” Snoke's lips were too close to his ear, his breath hot and foul smelling, but Kylo did not try to make a response. Instead he watched carefully as he was walked over to them. He refused to feel embarrassed that he was naked, even as their eyes immediately began to roam without shame.  
  
“Gentlemen.” Snoke smiled and nodded to them, and they raised their glasses in acknowledgement. “Thank you for your patronage, as always. As requested, I think you're going to like this one.” He pulled Kylo towards them, and one of them was getting up out of his chair, setting his wine glass down on the table. Kylo eyed him with suspicion as he approached. He reached out to grasp his hips, and just like that Snoke had passed him off. He almost tripped when the man pulled him closer, and he could smell wine and cigarette smoke coming off of him in waves. There was a soft chuckle from a few of the others, who were watching now, as the man pulled him in towards the centre of the group.  
  
“Now remember, this is just a sample. Only _oral_ is permitted. If you want more, you'll have to place the winning bid.” Snoke spoke, looking around at each of them pointedly. Then he withdrew from his pocket a small bottle of clear liquid. “If he gives you any trouble, give him this.” He placed the bottle down on the table and it made a light clinking sound before he straightened again and adjusted his coat jacket. “Though I know you do like a little fight in them. Please, enjoy yourselves.” With that he nodded again, and walked out of the room, leaving Kylo alone with the men who were practically salivating to get a hold of him.  
  
“Well, let's have a look at him!” The one who'd taken him from Snoke turned him so he was facing in towards them, running hands along his sides and hips for a moment while the others took their time letting their gaze crawl all over his skin. It revolted him, the way they had no shame in viewing him like this, as an object to inspect and appreciate.   
  
One of them whistled low before speaking. “He's certainly a pretty thing, isn't he?” A few more of them stood up, and Kylo could feel them approaching him like a creeping sense of dread. A glass of wine was held aloft in the man's hand as he came right up in front of him, leaning into his space. “Young, looks fairly fit, too.” The cloth gag was pulled out of his mouth, and he took a moment to suck in a breath of air. “What's your name, kid?”  
  
The man's voice was that kind of syrupy sweet that he was growing more and more accustomed to, a farce of real friendliness. He grit his teeth for a moment, contemplating spitting in his face. Instead he just growled, wrinkling his nose at the man who's face was too close to his own. “Fuck you.”   
  
The slap hit him hard across the face. He coughed, the room spinning for a moment before he got his bearings. He'd been expecting that. A slap was nothing. He could hear everyone around him laughing, and he could feel the crawl of indignant anger in his blood as one of them put a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
“Hey now, no need to be so rough with him.” The speaker was grinning, despite the admonishment. The smiles and chuckles from everyone around made it seem like it was all just a big joke... and Kylo was the butt of it. He tried to pull away from the man behind him, but he was held in place. The interrupting one put out a hand to stroke the side of his cheek. “We just want to play. Won't you be good? We'll be gentle if you're nice and sweet to us.”  
  
He winked at him. The hands from behind were exploring around his body now, feeling his skin under fingertips, moving up his front as lips trailed his neck. There was more chuckling as more hands reached for him. He heard words whispered into his ear. “And if you're _real_ good for us, one of us might _bid_ on you. Wouldn't you like that? Get you out of here?”  
  
He clamped his jaw shut and jerked his face away from the man who's teeth were nibbling at his ear. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could feel the blood rushing through his veins like fire as he tried to pull away from all the hands grasping at him.   
  
“Fuck. You.” He snarled, and then braced himself for another backhand. He waited. It didn't come.   
  
“Don't bother.” The first one to interrupt was grinning at him, a hand out to stop the other man from slapping him again. “We can make him behave just fine without resorting to such crude tactics.” He turned for a brief moment, gingerly picking up the small vial of liquid from the table. Kylo looked at it in growing apprehension. Just what was it? What kind of drug were they going to give him?  
  
As the man approached again with the vial in hand, his mind went through possibility after possibility. Would it knock him out? Would they do whatever lewd things they wanted with his unconscious body? Would it paralyze him so he couldn't move? Would it get him high? He could feel his chest constricting with fear as the bottle came closer. Hands clenched his jaw. He struggled against the men holding him, but without his arms he could barely move. His head was held in place and his jaw forced open. The contents were poured into his mouth and he _couldn't move_. The taste was bitter. His throat rushed to swallow without his consent. As his head was finally released, he gasped and sputtered.   
  
“There we go... we'll see how argumentative he's feeling in a minute.” As he panted, still trying to recover from the choking sensation of having liquid forced down his throat, he felt hands push him and a foot press against the back of his knee. He crashed to the ground, bent over and still coughing as the men crowded around him.  
  
Then, he _felt_ it. It started at the back of his throat, that small scratching feeling that preludes to getting sick. He swallowed, trying to shake the itch with saliva. It didn't help. The raw scratching sensation seemed to be climbing, spreading through his throat from the back like an infection, flaring up as an intense itch that made him watch to claw at his own neck to get rid of it. He gasped, helplessly trying to swallow, closing his esophagus around nothing, every slight bit of pressure on it a relief that lasted only a second before the pain grew again.  
  
“Fuck.. fuck!” He was bent over on the ground, trying to hold back from screaming. Pain was lancing through his throat, hot and itchy. He was shaking from the effort, felt tears welling up in his eyes. “What did you do to me??” What the fuck kind of drug was that? He could feel saliva rushing into his mouth too, now, dripping and wet over his tongue.  
  
“Awwww poor kid. You okay?” Someone squatted down in front of him, and he felt hands pull his head upwards. His whole throat ached, screamed for some sort of sensation, he wanted to claw at it, scratch it bloody from the inside out.   
  
He was whining, continuously trying to close his throat, move his head in some way to bring himself some kind of relief. “Fuckkk...” He panted, eyes glassy with tears as he looked up at the man holding him. He could feel drool starting to drip from his mouth.  
  
“Here, let me help...” The smile the man flashed was anything but kind. Kylo felt fingers force their way past his lips, and he almost gagged as they delved downwards, to the back of his mouth and past. He convulsed where he knelt, his stomach protested, but, _ohh..._  
  
“How's that feel? Mm?” _Fuck._ It was a relief. Just a small one, a small fraction of relief, but _god_ it was heavenly. Fingers on the back of his neck drew him closer, forcing the fingers deeper, and then the man curled them inwards, scratching at his throat, and _fuck_ that was what he needed, that held the awful itching pain at bay. But it didn't get deep enough, his whole throat was on _fire_ and he needed more, he needed...  
  
“Ah!” The fingers withdrew, drool streaming down his chin in their wake and the man was standing back up again. He started, the pain coming back in full force now as the fingers left and he screamed, whimpering in agony. He couldn't help it. He hated it, hated them and hated himself, looking up at this strange cruel man with pleading eyes. “Fu..fuck.. no..p..please...”  
  
That elicited a round of laughter from everyone, and the man's smile broadened into a cruel smirk. “Please? Please what?”  
  
“Shit...” Kylo whined, panting, looking around the group of them and all of them had started pawing at themselves, hands stroking themselves and he knew what they intended. He moved his tongue, uselessly trying to create any kind of friction in his throat and failing miserably.  
  
“You'll have to ask for what you want.” Someone's fingers laced through his hair, pulling his head backwards and arching his back. His mouth fell open as he panted, saliva pouring over his lips.  
  
It hurt. It hurt so bad. He knew the only thing that would give him relief now from this terrible, terrible scratching itch.   
  
“Please... please put something down my throat, please!”  
  
God, he hated it. He cringed at the sound of them all laughing, hands on his head and feet prodding at him teasingly. He hated giving in to what they wanted like this. So this was his real punishment, then? He had bit Snoke when Snoke had made him suck his cock, and now he was being made to _beg_ to suck cock _. Fuck._

“Well? You heard him. I'm sure we can oblige.” They started undoing themselves, belt buckles clinking and chiming as they were undone, zippers and buttons coming apart and pants being pulled down. Kylo was salivating at the sound, at the anticipation, shaking with rage and disgust at himself for needing it so badly.  
  
“C'mere.” Someone grabbed him hard by the hair and jerked his face to the right. Cock right in his face. He hated it, wanted to push away from him and struggle, but his throat itched _so badly.._. “Awww poor thing. We've got you.” The man cooed at him, stroking the side of his face with his cock, sliding it through the drool cascading over his lips. Then he pushed into his mouth, and Kylo couldn't help but open for it, letting it in. “ Here we go... in it goes.” The man went straight down his throat without any preamble. “There... that feels better, yeah?”  
  
The man started breathing heavier as he pushed his cock down Kylo's throat, and Kylo's stomach clenched and protested, his gag reflex making him shudder and struggle, but the _sensation._ Oh, god. It _did_ feel better. Each time it thrusted down into his throat he shuddered in pleasure, the relief of the burning itch subsiding for just a moment. God he hated it.   
  
The man's hands in his hair tightened. Kylo didn't struggle. The burn in his throat was so all encompassing that he couldn't stand the thought of the man stopping. Tears began to stream down his face as he felt the soothing pulse over and over again, crying for how much he needed it and _hated_ to need it.  
  
“Pass him over here.” Another hand jerked at him, and the cock was pulled free of his mouth. He whined as it left, sobbing as the pain rushed back in, the overwhelming itch flooding his throat. He was pulled to the left this time, another cock in his face, another man grinning down at him with a cruel smile. “Awww he cries when you take it out. Look at him struggle!” He was pulling against the hands holding him down, desperate for another cock to be forced past his lips if it meant the pain would stop. God, why were they teasing him like this? “Shh shh shh here you go.”  
  
He glared up at the man with pure hatred in his eyes. It was the only means of lashing out he had now, damn them. The man only laughed at him. “Don't give me that look! I'm helping you!” He patted his head before pushing himself deep down his throat again. Kylo groaned around it in pleasure, closing his eyes and unable to concentrate on anger when it felt so damn _good._  
  
He whimpered in pain and frustration when the man pulled out of him and the horrible, horrible itch returned. He wanted to scream. Instead he gasped and cried. Someone stepped up directly in front of him, but did not go in for his mouth yet.   
  
“Come on. You want it? Come and get it.” The man taunted him, holding his cock just out of his reach, and Ben had to shuffle forward on his knees trying to get closer. He had to reach with his mouth, gaping for it, desperate. The incessant itch was all he could think about, blood rushing loud in his eardrums and agony screaming through his mind. He whimpered and sobbed as he tried to get at the one thing he knew would sooth it.  
  
“Heh. He looks cute like this. How long does that drug last for?” Someone behind him commented, amidst the hateful snickers of the others. “Won't wear off for a few hours, I think. More than long enough to have plenty of fun with him.” The return made his eyes widen, even as the man in front of him finally, finally grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pushed himself all the way into his mouth. A few _hours? Hours_ of this torture?  
  
“Awww you hear that?” Someone was touching his shoulders behind him. He could feel hands on him from every direction, each of them just waiting to grab him by the scalp and put themselves down his throat. “Don't be scared. We'll make sure you're well taken care of till then.”  
  
As another exchange began to be made Kylo was left empty for a long moment as he was passed to another pair of hands. He sputtered, gasping for breath, his stomach heaving. He was sure he was going to hurl. “F..fuck... fuck you...”  
  
That elicited some jeers and hoots. Someone bent over towards him, his face coming closer to Kylo's. “What's that? You don't want our help?”  
  
His eyes went wide at that, immediately regretting his choice of words. He hated them, but right now he needed them to stave off the pain or he would go insane. He whined and shook his head, eyes spilling tears as he looked up at them. “Please, please it fucking _hurts...”_  
  
Hand grasped him again. It didn't matter who's. Another cock was being shoved roughly down his throat, and his gag reflex was ignored in favour of the relief it brought. He closed his lips around it, sucked on it, tried to draw it in deeper. Sucking on it made his throat close around it, pressed it against his skin and he needed that, needed it so badly he couldn't think straight.  
  
“Ahhh damn he feels great. Snoke wasn't kidding.” The man was getting up a steady rhythme now, pumping in and out of him, relieving the itch and the pain with every thrust. Kylo was moaning around it, it practically felt like pleasure, the sudden absence of pain. God, what had they done to him? “How much money you figure he'll go for?”  
  
They were talking about him, like he wasn't there or he couldn't hear, like he was just a thing they were considering purchasing. “I'd be willing to put up a good amount just to make him cry.” Someone commented to the laughter of the others. He was pulled away from the man currently fucking him and into the hands of another, and again he felt his throat filled up and the pain silenced for a few more blissful moments. “I hear he used to be First Order property before Snoke got a hold of him. Poor bastard.”  
  
Someone whistled at that. He narrowed his eyes and looked up, trying to find who was speaking. They all looked the same. “Whoever wins the bidding will have their hands full, though. Look at that glare!” Someone was rubbing his cock on his cheek, waiting for his turn at his mouth. God but he wanted to bite them all off. Just like Snoke. “Haha, if he's still giving us faces like that even after this, imagine the fight he'd put up to fuck his ass.”  
  
That made someone moan, and he felt hands rubbing his back. “God, I wish we could. Hey kid, you a virgin?” Kylo couldn't answer, too busy trying to stave off agony with compliance, breathing deeply and trying to stay sane. Someone else scoffed. “Don't be stupid, of course he's not. Not if he was in as deep with _Hux_ as they say he was.”  
  
Fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him in to someone's crotch until his nose rested on skin and he could feel balls slapping against his chin. All he could smell was the stink of precum, spit and sweat, heady and musky and just perfectly obscene. The man groaned. “Fuck I'm gonna blow down his throat.” He started pumping into him faster, hips snapping up into Kylo's mouth and hands clutching at his skull. “You want that?” He spoke breathlessly, and Kylo didn't care, he just cared that the faster thrusts soothed the ache better, kept the pain away. “If I win the bidding, you're gonna end up taking my cock however I want, whenever I want. You'll like that, wont you?”  
  
The man stiffened, crying out as his body spasmed, his grip on his head squeezing tighter. Someone else jeered at him, “Don't forget to swallow, now!” and he could feel the cock pulse in his mouth as the man slammed in deep. He choked, his own body shaking and convulsing as it tried to push the intrusion out of him, his vision going darker as he struggled to breath, and then it was over. When the man pulled out he gasped, deeply bringing in breath after breath, the pain returning in tandem with the air filling his lungs. He writhed, unsure if he preferred to choke or to suffer the horrible itch.  
  
“Fuck! That was _fantastic!”_ The man was panting too, happily chuckling as he collected himself. Someone else pushed past him. “Out of the way, my turn.” He put his cock in Kylo's face, rubbing it against his cheek and Kylo was so desperate, the pain flooding his senses too much, and he moved to take it into his mouth himself, pushing it in so fast he gagged and sputtered around it. “Yeah, make yourself choke on it.” He started fucking into him quickly, and Kylo was again struggling to breath, hands twitching behind his back as he tried to keep pace. “Feels good on your poor throat doesn't it? Keep gagging on it. I'm gonna cum all over your face.”  
  
He pulled out, and Kylo just barely had the foresight to close his eyes as a spray of warm liquid shot over him, sticking to his eyelashes and his hair. The man pulled his head back and everyone laughed, whistling appreciatively and Kylo was sobbing again. “Shit. That's a nice look.”  
  
He couldn't stand it, the pain, the itch all the way through his mouth and throat while they laughed and talked and just looked, why weren't they fucking him they _knew_ he needed them to fuck him, dammit. He groaned, lip quivering, rasping gasps of breath as he looked up at them from the ground. “Please...”  
  
They just kept laughing. “What do you want!”  
  
He whimpered, hands pulling against the ropes that bound them behind his back. He wanted to claw at his own skin it was so intense. “Someone, please!”  
  
“You'll have to be more clear than that!”  
  
He closed his eyes, choking back on his pride and throwing it away as tears streamed down his face. “Please someone fuck my face! Give me another cock, _please!”_  
  
Someone smeared their cock through the cum on his face, moving it around and it was disgusting but he didn't care, he didn't, he tried to lean towards it, to reach for it with his lips but he was being held back, hands in his hair, on his neck, on his head.  
  
“Awww, it's only been 10 minutes, baby. You got a long while of this ahead of you. We'll all probably be able to cum at least twice! Hope you like it. Because you're not going anywhere. If you're lucky we'll keep going until the drug wears off so you're not in pain when we're done.”  
  
Oh, _god._ God if they finished, if they all were satisfied and done with fucking him before the drug wore off, he would go mad. The pain was too much. He shook his head, desperately looking up at each of them with wide eyes. “Please, please don't... please keep fucking me...please keep fucking my throat...” The words that tumbled from his lips were lewd, filthy, shameless but he didn't care.  
  
“Aw fuck when you say it like that how can we refuse?” Another cock plunged mercifully down his throat and finally the pain was held at bay for a few more moments. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on sucking, on taking it, on breathing.   
  
“Damn he does beg pretty.” Someone was petting his hair as he bobbed his head back and forth. He didn't know who. It didn't matter. Hands all over him. Each of them were the same. Strangers, strangers fucking his face so he wouldn't be in pain and he just wanted it to be over, to rest in his cell, the cold and the chains would be a comfort after this. “I'll definitely bid on him.” Someone said with a wistful sigh. Another one laughed and retorted, “You'll be competing with me for him!”   
  
He cringed. He didn't want any of these men to win him. He didn't want to see any of them ever again. Not for the first time, he thought of Hux. He thought of his own apartment building and the freedom to come and go from the First Order offices. He thought of all the pretty little gifts Hux gave him and how if he had just kept being cooperative he might have actually been free of debt eventually. He thought of how it felt when Hux touched him. Hux was, if he was honest, no less cruel than these men, but he didn't overwhelm him with desire and perverted whims. Everything he did was calculated, and it was _safe_. He could _trust_ Hux.   
  
He wanted to get out. He wanted Hux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Snoke gives Kylo to a group of men as a "sample" before the auction and he is forced to perform oral sex on all of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for graphic depiction of torture in this chapter.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work on Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

Kylo watched from the sidelines as a woman was brought on stage. The workers had to drag her; even with the gag between her lips and the restraints binding her arms together in front of her, she struggled. It looked exhausting. She was screaming incoherently, and looked wild, with rage in her eyes and had blood dripping down her nose. She was the very picture of feral, like there was no mind left in her, only fury. That was a different kind of broken than the other ones who stood still and with their heads bowed, eyes fixed on the ground and silent, Kylo supposed, but it was a kind of broken all the same. He didn't want to end up like either of them.  
  
There was a man on the stage in a grey business suit, standing behind a podium with a microphone. As the compound guards dragged the naked woman up the steps he started talking, animatedly gesturing towards her as though she were a new car or appliance. She was the next bidding item.  
  
“Now this one's a fiery one, for those of you who like a challenge! She's still got a lot of spirit in her, as you can see.”  
  
The workers turned her around, pulling her roughly by the shoulder, to face her back to the audience. Kylo drew in a sharp breath, wincing at what he saw. Her back was littered with scars, from the top of her shoulders all the way down her ass. Some of them looked fresher than others. He recognized the welts easily. He himself had some similar scars from the bullwhip, but not nearly so many.  
  
The bidding started, the crowd of onlookers shouting out numbers with an enthusiasm that made his stomach turn. He looked out at the bidders, but he couldn't see their faces. The lights were too bright, and all he could see was a mass of vague looking figures, all of them gleefully excited to win the chance to inflict pain and suffering on someone. Numbers were held up on cards, and the auctioneer rattled off the rising price of the woman's life.  
  
Soon he called out _Sold!_ and the woman was dragged back down the steps, her angry guttural screaming muffled by the sounds of cruel laughter from the onlooking crowd.  
  
Kylo found himself soon unable to pay attention to the bidding as people continued to be brought up to the stage in ropes and chains, shown off, and purchased one after the other. All of them naked, all of them bound and all of them thin and malnourished. He himself had gotten slimmer in his time here, and he hadn't been here as long as most of the others.  
  
His attention was drawn from the stage when the worker holding onto his arm jerked him around, someone else approached with a syringe. Fear rose up in his stomach, painfully pulling in his chest, and tried to pull away, his vision going blurry for a moment as panic set in. But there were hands behind him, hands on his shoulders and on his arms holding him in place. With his own hands bound, he couldn't hope to move well. The man with the needle grabbed his wrists and pulled him forward, a cruel glint in his smile. The others were laughing at him, their chuckles reverberating through his skull like poison.  
  
The needle plunged into his vein, and he had to stop himself from trying to pull away while it was still embedded in his flesh. He watched with growing fear and horror as the man pushed whatever substance was in the syringe directly into him. Was this more of the drug they had given him before? Something else? He knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.  
  
Then he was being turned around again, manhandled by the workers, and suddenly their touch felt like fire, it felt like he was burning up, his skin growing hot and his body beginning to shake. Every single touch of their hands felt good, so _so very good,_ and he felt drool at the corners of his mouth where the gag parted his lips. He was suddenly whimpering as someone took his cock in their hand, he didn't know who and it didn't matter, it was being jerked methodically, and he was getting hard from the stimulation. God, what had they done to him this time? He needed more, he _needed_ them to _touch_ him.  
  
As soon as his cock was hard he felt something slip over the head, and looked down in helpless horror as a ring was forced past his balls. He had never been so fucking hard before in his life. His cock ached, pressure built up and he was trapped, trapped in his own skin. The men were laughing more now, teasing him and touching him, running fingers over his nipples and making him moan and squirm. Someone was putting something more on his cock, a series of metal rings from the bottom up to the top of it, all hooked together, and then... oh god, _god no,_ there was a metal rod at the top of the contraption and the worker was pouring lubricant over it, and that wasn't going to go where he thought it was, _was it?_  
  
He screamed, muffled through the gag, held in place by strong arms that stilled his struggles, as the rod was slowly eased down into his cock. It plugged him up, made him infinitely aware of himself, of every single jolt of sensation. It hurt.  
  
He didn't have time to fully get used to the sensation before he was being dragged onto the stage, whimpering and writhing, and roughly pulled towards a large metal frame with cuffs hanging off of it. He could barely make it out before he was shoved into the centre of the thing, and his wrists where untied and then fastened at his sides to the frame. His ankles were soon caught in similar cuffs, and to his alarm, the thing fastened onto his cock had wires coming off of it, that seemed to attach into some machine on the larger framework.  
  
Even as the workers put him into position, the auctioneer was talking to the audience, unfazed by the rough and painful treatment the man beside him was receiving. “This one is still untamed, but he would certainly make a good pet project for someone with an appetite for inflicting pain!” The man cheerily announced, glancing to his side as the workers stepped back from Kylo. He was facing the audience, a teeming sea of anonymous people, all of them glad to see him in agony, all of them cheering for his suffering. He shuddered at the thought, but he couldn't help himself from moaning as every single movement sent a spasm down his cock and up into his body.  
  
He thought it couldn't get any worse, but then one of the workers hit a button on the machine that he was now hooked up to, and more pain than he had ever known possible suddenly flooded his body. Shock waves lit up his cock, bolts of electricity, and he writhed where he stood, the breath sucked out of his lungs and his whole body spasming.  
  
When it stopped, he tried desperatly to catch his breath, panting and drooling through the gag. He could just barely make out the auctioneer continuing to talk about him as he demonstrated him as the next item for sale. “He's physically fit, just look at those muscles! Great stamina. And cries real pretty, too.”  
  
Another shock tore through his cock, lighting him on fire from the inside out. He thought he was going to explode. His whole body went tight, muscles clenching as he convulsed where he stood. Tears began to stream freely down his cheeks as he screamed, sound after sound of tortured agony ripped from his throat.  
  
God, he thought he'd almost rather they just cut it the fuck off.  
  
Wave after wave of pain was sent through him from the blasted machine, and each time his entire body shook and tightened, all a show for the audience, the auctioneer rattling on about his biceps and his abdominals, and couldn't you just imagine the way he would look being put to work as a stud? Such pretty arms, such strong legs, each time the shock waves ran through him forcing him to flex, showing off each piece of him like he was a cut of meat.  
  
He wasn't sure how many times they did this, until finally it was turned down to something lower, smaller streams of electricity, these ones dimmed to a point where it was no longer blinding pain. Now it felt g _ood,_ now it made him shudder and shake and whine with need. The auctioneer had started the bidding process, and he couldn't concentrate on the words, on the numbers or the throng of people literally _bidding on his life_. All he could think about was his cock. He was rutting his hips forward blindly now, overwhelmed by everything and trapped in an agonizing stream of need as the electrical waves kept flowing through him, never stopping. He was humping the air, his eyes half shut, unable to stop himself from moving. But it wasn't enough, none of his efforts toppled him over the brink. He was just a mindless animal now, moaning and whimpering as he moved his hips back and forth.  
  
Kylo thought that the bright lights and the throng of anonymous, hard to make out figures and faces laughing and calling out numbers were going to haunt his nightmares for years to come.  
  
“And sold!” The auctioneer's voice rang out, and someone shut off the current. Kylo slumped where he stood, the cuffs holding him up painfully by the arms as his legs gave out. His whole body was tingling, raw and sore, and he _still_ needed to cum. He was twitching from the after shocks, every nerve ending in his body lit up and aching.  
  
Blearily he looked up, trying to make out who had won the final bid. He hadn't even heard the amount he had gone for. He had no way of knowing which silhouetted figure in the crowd had had the winning bid, and he couldn't see anyone's faces anyways.  
  
Fear gripped him as the guards took him down from the framework, removing the cuffs and the electric mechanisms from his cock. Every touch made him whimper, moaning openly as he was handled between them, leaning against someone's shoulder for balance as the metal rod was pulled out of him. His legs weren't working. Bit by bit they dragged him back off the stage, and another naked man was pulled by a leash up onto the stage in his place. He didn't have a moment to stop to see what they were going to do to _him._

His feet shuffled uselessly on the ground as he was taken back into an empty room. As the door closed, locking him in, his hands tied and his cock still hard and aching for attention, he felt terror building in him. Whoever had bought him had enjoyed seeing him like that. Screaming and writhing and crying. They would probably want to do more things like that to him. That thought was terrifying, but _god_ did it make him hard. He sat back against the cold concrete wall, pressing his spine against it and moving his hands to his cock. Bound like this, he had to take it between both of them, gripping it by intertwining his fingers around it.  
  
He moved his hands up and down, desperately working his own cock, his whole body trembling as he rut his hips upwards. He felt fear pulse through him, heart beating rapidly as he blindly chased an orgasm. Who had bought him? What would this person be like? Would they hurt him more? Use him, fuck him, humiliate him? The more he pictured it, the harder he got.  
  
And then, he pictured Hux. Red hair and fine suits, the smell of cigarettes and bourbon. Hux, touching him and making him come undone, the promise of escape from the merciless beatings in exchange for obedience. It was so simple. It always had been... he wished he'd seen it before now. Now, when his very life was uncertain.  
  
He remembered what it felt like when Hux fucked him. God, he missed that. Hux hadn't done it often, but when he had... it had been perfect. He had felt wanted, had felt useful. Hux's voice was in his head, calling him a _good boy_ , telling him he was doing _well_ , he was doing as he was _told._ He moved his hands faster, thinking about Hux, about his smell, his voice, his cruel smile.  
  
He came breathlessly, too tired to scream, air choked in his throat as he shot over his hands, onto the floor, over and over. It wasn't enough. He still felt needy and desperate, tingling and shaking. He put his head back against the hard wall, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath as he let go of his cock.  
  
The fear didn't dissipate. His future was unknown and precarious. He had no idea where he would be taken next, who would be _touching_ him next, what his life would be next. His skin crawled at the thought of someone like Snoke taking him home, some rich asshole with lots of money and no morals. Ugly as sin, inside and out. He cringed, his heart thumping and his blood rushing as he tried to calm himself down.  
  
He had no idea how long he waited, and the waiting was worse than anything. Just locked by himself in that dark, cold room, waiting to find out who owned him now. This was hell. He cried, tears pouring out of him as he sobbed, until there was nothing left to cry. And still, he waited. Exhausted and horny and scared, he waited.  
  
Then they came for him, the same workers who had thrown him in there. He let them grab him by the arms and pull him to his feet again, not bothering to struggle or resist. Every step down the hall made his chest constrict more, his stomach clenching and his breathing catching in his throat, his shoulders shaking. He was about to meet whoever had won the bidding, and he was sure they were going to be horrible. Worse than anything he had already endured. And he was going to do anything they said, on fear of pain and punishment.  
  
Sunlight flooded into the rooms on the ground floor levels. He hadn't even realized he had been underground this entire time. The light hurt his eyes, made him wince. The air was clearer here too, not the stink of sweat and excrement and vomit. He drew in a deep breath of it, greedily like he hadn't breathed in weeks. He was shoved into... god, was this the entrance room to the complex? Yes, _yes_ the door to the outside was there, he could see the parking lot through a window, _god_ yes!  
  
Sitting at a desk with his back to him and writing something in pen was a ginger haired man. Kylo's back stiffened. Suddenly he felt tears begin to pour down his cheeks without warning, hope surging through him in almost painful waves of relief. There was a suited individual opposite the desk, who took up what was clearly a filled out check and put it in a drawer.  
  
“Mr. Snoke thanks you for your business. Enjoy your new acquisition, Sir.”  
  
The man nodded, and then stood up, turning to face Kylo, and Kylo's knees were going weak, sobs beginning to wrack his body as he saw his face.  
  
_It was Hux._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> You can also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd love to chat ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic! Did you know that I write ORIGINAL STORIES as well? I'm currently writing an F/F Sci fi called [STARFIRE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338800/chapters/25376622), it's a softer D/s romance and I'd really love it if you checked out my [original work Tumblr!](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com)

Kylo trembled as he looked at Hux, uncertain what to say. Should he say anything? He was shaking, tears streaming down his face, sobs wracking his body as Hux looked at him. The door opened, and Kylo flinched, teary eyes turning towards the exit, and felt his heart soar as two men in white suits came in. He had never been so happy to see white suits before.

“Get him a blanket, and get him in the car.” Hux barked the orders with his usual cold manner, abrupt and sharp. The men had equally blank expressions on their faces. The next few moments happened in a blur. Kylo could barely comprehend what was happening as one of them came towards him with a blanket, wrapping it around his cold, shaking shoulders. Two men took him by the arms, one on either side of him, but they weren't hurting him this time. It wasn't rough. He felt in a daze as he was practically picked up between them and guided outside.  
  
The light hurt his eyes. It was clear daylight, and he hadn't seen the sun in who knew how long. He drew in a sharp breath and shut his eyes entirely, letting the two First Order men carry him across the pavement to the black limo that was waiting for them. They bundled him into the car, sitting on either side of him, holding him firmly, and he didn't try to resist, didn't have any fight left in him. Besides, they were taking him back to the First Order, back to _Hux,_ away from this horrible compound and that was good, that was a _good_ thing, he didn't want to fight. He was warm now, and safe.  
  
The door opened and Hux got in the car, sitting opposite him, his expression unreadable as always. He looked just like Kylo remembered, just like Kylo always pictured him. Perfect, stern, hard. He didn't speak, just looked at him, and Kylo knew that he was a mess, tears and snot leaking from his face, sweat drenching his body. He couldn't believe Hux had come back for him, had bought him back, had saved him from the horrible auction house. Gratitude was welling up inside of him.  
  
“S..Sir..” He started, hesitant, lips trembling. He wanted to express how grateful he was, how sorry he was, how much he wanted Hux, but Hux cut him off with a cold glare that chilled him right down to the bones.  
  
“You will speak when you are given permission.” His voice sounded harsh, cruel even, and Kylo shut his mouth in an instant. He could do that. He could obey. He would be good, he _wanted_ to be good. He fixed his eyes on the floor of the vehicle, determined to show he could follow Hux's orders. He would prove that he could obey, this time.

The drive passed in silence, and Kylo could only draw in breath after breath. There was no sound except for his own barely restrained sobs, gasps of emotion that shook his body and made him hunch his shoulders. His hands were still bound in front of him, and he raised them to fumble his fingers around the blanket, pulling it tighter around his body. He couldn't process everything he was feeling, all the pain, all the worry, the fear and the hope. Finally the car came to a stop, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“My office.” Hux stepped out, and the two enforcers grabbed Kylo by the arms again, hauling him out of the car after him. Hux seemed to smile for a brief moment, before walking right past them and towards the building. The men dragged Kylo along behind him, and he moved his feet to try to keep up, but he had no strength of his own to walk. Kylo never thought that the First Order office building would feel so much like coming home.  
  
Hux entered the office and Kylo was shoved in after him, after which the enforcers promptly left him there, standing huddled in the room, naked save for a blanket, shaking, and waiting. The room was warm, warmer than he remembered, and he wondered if it was just because he had been so cold, or... no, there was something that looked like a portable fireplace in the corner, generating heat. That hadn't been there before, or at least, Kylo didn't think he remembered it.

He didn't have time to wonder, as Hux turned towards him, taking his wrists in his hands. He gently undid the cuffs that bound him, and Kylo stayed silent and passive, watching him with wide eyes. He was being so tender, so kind... Kylo grasped the blanket, crossing his arms over his chest. Hux stepped away from him, seating himself behind the desk, and folding his hands in front of him.  
  
_“Now_ you have permission to speak.” The proclamation came after a pause, a deafening and awkward silence hanging in the room. Kylo breathed a sigh of relief, the spell broken, and immediately he began sobbing again, tears springing to his eyes. He dropped to his knees, letting the blanket fall to the ground, eyes fixed on the floor, his head bowed.  
  
“Thank.. _thank you_ Sir...” His voice cracked and broke as he spoke, a rush of emotions choking the sounds. “You.. you came b..back for me... thank you...” He could hardly get them out, blubbering each syllable with difficulty.  
  
Hux was silent for a moment while he wept, prostrate before him. When he spoke, his voice was cold and hard. “You do realize the position you're in, don't you, Ren?” Kylo hesitantly looked up, and Hux looked as serious as he could ever recall him. “You could have ended up anywhere. You might have been shipped overseas, passed from cheap whore house to cheap whore house. You might have ended up some rich man's toy, someone like Snoke, or you could have been bought for human experimentation and kept as a lab rat. But instead, _I_ bought you. I own your life, now.”  
  
Kylo was very, very still as he listened, imagining each and every scenario Hux put in his mind. All the horrors that might have befallen him if Hux hadn't rescued him. He trembled as Hux shifted, resting his chin on his hands, eyeing him up, his expression still strict and impenetrable.  
  
“If I wanted, you would never leave this building ever again. I could keep you chained to this desk, feed you on the ground like a dog... you'd be such a pretty piece of office decor.” He smiled, and Kylo swallowed, feeling fear sink his heart into his stomach. “Or, if I _really_ wanted to make you suffer, I'd have you locked in the basement with Phasma. She'd love to use you to work out aggression, a perfect little broken punching bag. I might deign to come down myself every once in a while just to beat you bloody, and you'd be ever so grateful for it each and every time.”  
  
Hux paused here for a moment, and Kylo couldn't think of what to say. Would Hux really, truly do those things to him? He was ready to beg for forgiveness, for mercy. He would do anything, anything Hux asked of him to earn his favour.  
  
“But...” Hux cut him off before he had a chance to beg, and Kylo shut his mouth. “Luckily for you, I'm not really in the habit of keeping human slaves. Snoke's trafficking ring is good for my business, but not really in my sphere of personal interests. So. Let's just call the money I spent to get you out of there _debt.”_ A cruel smile spread over his face, and Kylo felt hope rush through him again, his heart pattering out a quick rhythm in his chest. “We can continue our previous arrangement.”  
  
Hux would be merciful after all. Kylo wanted to sing his praises, kiss his feet, do whatever he could to show his gratitude. He nodded, looking up at him with wide, shining eyes. “Mr. Hux.. Sir.. thank you.. thank you so much _thank you..._ ” The words spilled out from him like a torrent, and Hux's smile grew wider. He tilted his head, as though considering him for a moment.  
  
“Do you even know how much you went for? At the auction?” He sounded amused,a twinkle shining in his eyes. Kylo shook his head. He didn't know, he hadn't been able to pay attention, had been out of his mind at the time with fear, arousal and pain. Hux's grin turned perfectly savage as he told him the number, the full amount that he had been sold for, and Kylo's eyes widened in horror.  
  
_God._ It was... it was so much more than his original debt had been. He was worse than being back at square one. That would take years to pay off, a decade even. Kylo's mind raced to try to comprehend the amount, who even _had_ that kind of money to just spend on a single purchase?  
  
“You've been gone long enough that I'm sure your little bouncer job has let you go. But don't worry... you can work for me, full time. It will be easier, anyways. No more transferring money from your paychecks... instead _I'll_ pay you enough to live off of, and the rest of your earnings go towards your debt, until it's fully settled.”  
  
Kylo felt like he was free falling, like the floor had dropped out from under him. He was going to work, _full time_ , for Hux, for who knew how many years, with no end in sight.  
  
“Of course, if you don't like that deal, you're free to say so.” Hux rose from where he sat, his fingertips on the desk in front of him. “I can always just keep you as a slave, instead. Remember, your life belongs to me now, one way or another.”  
  
Kylo raised his eyes back up to him, knowing with a certainty in the pit of his stomach what he had to do. Anything was better than being back at that horrible compound, anything was better than being sold off, Hux had not only saved him, _rescued_ him, but was giving him a gracious chance to get back out of this mess again, and no matter how long it took, he had to take it. He nodded his understanding, his acquiescence. “I'll do it.. I'll work it off.”  
  
Hux flashed him a smile that was downright sadistic. “I suspected you might.” He moved from the desk, his heels sounding on the floor beneath him with a kind of finality that made Kylo flinch. “Now, there is the issue of your loyalty...” As he spoke, he moved to the corner of the room where the fireplace was, and Kylo watched him with a growing sense of dread. Hux bent over, pulling from it a long iron, red and white at the end of it, smouldering hot metal bent into the First Order symbol.  
  
Fear gripped Kylo, and he started trembling again, shaking his head, eyes pleading. “I'll be loyal! I swear I will, Sir! I'm s..sorry.. _so sorry_ about before... it will never happen again I swear...please Sir!” He groveled, cringed and begged. He was now very aware of how hot it was in the room, how warm the fireplace was, making him sweat and pant.  
  
Hux smiled. “I know you're sorry. This isn't a punishment. It's just a reminder.” Hes gestured to Kylo to stand, and Kylo silently obeyed, stumbling to his feet, shaking with the effort. The blanket was left on the floor. He was still staring at the iron in Hux's hand, remembering seeing the brand on Mitaka's neck, remembering the fear he had felt the first time he had realized all that Hux was capable of. Hux pointed towards the desk, setting his eyes firmly on Kylo. “Now. Brace yourself against the desk.”  
  
Kylo obeyed. He had no other choices. He knew Hux could force him if he didn't, and he knew that if he put up a fight, things would just be worse. He was quivering as he moved towards the desk, watching Hux with bated breath. The moment seemed to move in slow motion, seemed unreal somehow. Hux made a motion with his hand for Kylo to turn around, and he did, facing Hux and putting his hands on the desk behind him. Bracing himself. He swallowed, breathing heavily.  
  
Hux moved up to him, and Kylo could feel the heat of the iron, so close, so very _very_ close. “Where shall I brand you, hmm? Your face? You would look quite fetching with my symbol over your eye, I think.” As he spoke he held the smouldering thing close to his face, and Kylo's fingers gripped the ledge of the desk for balance, trying to hold himself steady despite the fear that bubbled through his stomach. He could feel the waves of heat coming off of it. “But, that would be bad for business, wouldn't it. Your ass?”  
  
Hux's free hand circled around his hips, grasping a cheek in a firm squeeze that made Kylo whimper. “Hmmm. Tempting. But I want you to _see_ this every time you look in the mirror.” He moved the iron, lower, as though searching for the perfect location, and all Kylo could do was wait. Finally Hux stopped, right below his collarbone. “How about right here? Easy to cover up if you need to be in public, but hard to miss if your alone.”  
  
Kylo had thought that he'd cried every tear that was left in him to cry, but now more began to fall from his eyes. He shook from the effort of holding back sobs, terror holding him in place. He knew this was going to hurt. He knew he had no choice. He looked at Hux, his eyes as wide as saucers, shining and tinged with red from weeping.  
  
Hux's expression turned softer, for a moment, and he put his hand on Kylo's cheek, drawing him close as though he were going to kiss him. “Hey.” His voice was so soothing, so tender. Kylo felt his heartbeat still for a moment. “This mark means your mine. Not Snoke's. Not anybody else's. It means I'm not going to sell you again, and you're not going to try to get away from me again. Do you understand?”  
  
In that moment Kylo felt hope surge through him. Yes... _yes_. This wasn't a cruel thing Hux was doing, this wasn't the punishment for his failings. This was what came after punishment. This was the _forgiveness._ He marvelled at it, understanding dawning on him, and suddenly he was glad, so glad that Hux deemed him worth branding. He nodded quickly, in awe and sudden rapture.  
  
“Yes Sir.” This meant Hux wanted him, would keep him, this meant that he belonged. How had he been unable to see it? There was nothing to be afraid of, it was only pain, and Kylo had experienced plenty of pain already, pain didn't matter.  
  
“Good boy...” Hux stroked the side of his face, and Kylo found himself leaning into the touch, stilled and calmed by his presence, his guidance, his ownership. “I told you that I'd make you into exactly what I want you to be. Mine.”  
  
A rush of emotions swept through him, and he nodded again, happy to agree. He was grateful, so so grateful... he didn't know how he could ever show how grateful. “Thank you Sir.”  
  
Then, he screamed.  
  
The branding iron pressed into him, and he could feel it burning his flesh, he could smell himself searing under it. It was more pain than he could have imagined, hot and twisting in his skin. He felt like his body was being ripped apart, but he didn't move. Hux held him close with his hand around the back of his neck, and it felt so raw, so... so _intimate_. He shrieked, tried to breath as his chest sizzled under the implement. He found himself screaming his thanks, his gratitude. “Thank you! Thank you Sir!” Each word ripped from his throat like a prayer.  
  
Finally, it was over. It had only taken seconds, but it had felt like hours. The branding iron was removed from his skin, but it still hurt, it still burned, his flesh still crawling with searing heat despite the absence of the iron. He felt himself collapse against the desk, his arms giving way. Hux caught him with his arm around his waist, and helped him to lean backwards, slowly easing him to the ground.  
  
“You're welcome. You were very good for me.” He ran fingers through his hair for a few moments, and Kylo whimpered at each and every touch before Hux stood again, stepping away for a moment to put the iron back in the fireplace. “It will take a few months to heal, during which time I want you to leave it exposed to air. Do not touch it or pick at it. It will scab at first and then heal into a scar.” He spoke offhandedly, his tone even and crisp, perfectly professional.  
  
He stood before Kylo, and Kylo had the urge once again to kiss his feet in reverence. “Now. I will have my men take you back to your apartment.”  
  
Kylo looked up at him, still panting from the pain that was festering in his chest, surprise and longing rushing through him. “I.. I can keep my apartment?” God how he missed his shitty little apartment. He hadn't even imagined he would be allowed to return there, to space that was his own, to peace and quiet. To a bed, and food, and freedom.  
  
Hux chuckled at that. “Would you rather stay here?”  
  
“No!” Kylo gave in to the urge then, lowering himself down to the ground and pressing his lips to Hux's shoe, wanting somehow to show how thankful he was, how in awe he was, how loyal he would be to this man that had saved his life and given him so much. “No, thank you... thank you Sir. Thank you so much... for..for everything Sir...”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It seemed that Ren had finally learned his place.  
  
Hux leaned back in his chair after Ren had gone, a bottle of bourbon open on the desk. Ren had had to be helped out the building by First Order employees, too exhausted and drained of energy to be able to walk on his own. Hux supposed he would let him rest for a week or so before making him come in to work. Let him recover some of his strength. He had made sure his apartment was stocked with food today... no point in doing all of this and then letting him starve to death on his own.  
  
He had been so deliciously broken when Hux had brought him back. The way he had broken into tears at the sight of him had been priceless. Of course, Hux had also thoroughly enjoyed the auction show... he never generally bid at Snoke's auctions, but it was always a spectacle he rather enjoyed observing. And Ren had been quite the prize up on that stage. God only knew what other torture he'd been subjected to while he was there. He looked half starved to death.  
  
And now poor, poor Ren was so relived that Hux had rescued him that he had _thanked_ him for branding him. Hux had to chuckle at that. Leaned in towards the desk and gingerly picked up the glass of whisky, swirling it for a moment before bringing it to his lips. Let the small sip of liquid drip down across his tongue, the taste of caramel and vanilla coating it.  
  
He remembered how Ren had looked, sweating and screaming himself hoarse as he humped the air in desperation. God, he'd looked perfect like that. And again, on his knees with his lips to his feet. He'd been perfect like that, too. He didn't think that he would have to worry about him trying to betray him ever again. And if he did, well... Hux smiled. He was sure he could think of other ways to keep him in line.  
  
He'd never planned on letting anyone else win the bidding on Ren at that auction. He didn't even mind spending the money... the more money he spent the more he could hang it over Ren's head as leverage.  
  
Kylo Ren was his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Please also come and [say hi on Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) I'd LOVE to chat (seriously please come talk to me!!!)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic!! This is the final chapter of If Thou Wilt Lend, and if you liked it I would very much appreciate you checking out my [Original Works](http://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com) as well!
> 
> Thank you so much to every single one of you who left comments during the course of this fic, you were my lifeblood and I hope you know how important you are. Special shout out to [Kiara_Pyrenei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Pyrenei/pseuds/Kiara_Pyrenei) ([currentlykyluxtrash](http://currentlykyluxtrash.tumblr.com) on Tumblr) for being a constant source of encouragment and helpful sounding board for this AU and fic. Couldn't have done it without you ;)
> 
> You can come and talk to me on [Tumblr](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com) as well, I'd love to chat!!

_Five month_ _s later..._

 

 

Hux heard the buzzer, and quirked a questioning brow in the direction of the door. Who could be bothering him, at this hour, and unannounced with no appointment? He pressed the button on his desk side that allowed him to speak to whoever was requesting entrance, his voice a huff of mild annoyance. “Yes, what is it?”  
  
He waited, hearing the crackle of white noise before Kylo Ren's voice came through the speaker. That made him smile, some. “It's Kylo. May I have a word with you, Sir?” His tone sounded deferent enough, a far cry from the attitude that always used to lace his words when he had first met him. He considered telling him 'no', he was busy after all. But... then he considered the _face_ Ren made when he was miserable, and he was usually miserable, and Hux reconsidered.  
  
“You may come in.” He released the button, and leaned back in the office chair with some interest. The door opened with a light click, and Ren entered the room. He had a timid posture and a nervous look on his face that made Hux want to chuckle. Instead he frowned at him, gesturing impatiently with his hand. “Well, what is it?” He repeated the question, expectantly waiting for the explanation.  
  
Ren paused for a moment, as though hesitant. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here, but well. That was just too bad for the boy, now wasn't it? Hux appreciated the bob of his adam's apple as Ren tried to steel himself for whatever he had come to speak to him about. His feet swished on the floor.  
  
“I wanted to ask you...” Ren started, pointedly avoiding his gaze. “Please... can I have a liquor allowance?” He rushed through the question, as if getting it out quickly would make it an easier request. Like tearing off a band-aid.  
  
_Ah._ So that's what this was about. Hux tilted his head for a moment, considering. Ren was, of course, officially an employee of First Order Enterprises now, though his wages were mostly withheld from him to go towards his massive amounts of debt. Hux emailed him updated debt reports every month: How much he had earned, how much had been taken off for his debt, and the remaining total of debt balance. The only money Ren took home from his paychecks was enough to pay for rent and food, at Hux's discretion. He had, essentially, come to him now to beg for further privileges.  
  
“A liquor allowance.” Hux repeated the words, rolling them around on his tongue like a fine scotch. He made a show of looking up at the ceiling, mulling it over. The way it made Ren fidget uncomfortably was delightful. “Well now. Didn't you just ask me, two month ago, for a Netflix account? And you want further privileges?”  
  
He watched the way Ren's eyes widened just slightly, the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Of course, Hux knew that Ren was barely living on his own time. He had almost nothing, the bare minimums for survival, and it had really only been a matter of time before Ren found himself miserable enough to ask for favours. He had already given him enough to afford the streaming service, though he had certainly made him work for it.  
  
“Please.” The way Ren's face crumpled when he begged was positively intoxicating. It made Hux remember that he really did quite enjoy fucking him, though he hadn't done so recently. That might have to be rectified. “I'll do... anything you want, to earn it. Please, Sir?”  
  
“Of course you will. You'll do anything I want, regardless.” Hux reminded him, happy to drive home the point. He stood up, looking him over with a critical eye. Ren was well dressed... much more well dressed than when he had first met him. Of course, that was because Hux bought all his clothes now and told him what to wear. Couldn't have an employee of his dressing like a street hoodlum, after all.  
  
As Hux rose from the behind the desk and stepped around it towards him, Ren took a half step backwards. Hux enjoyed making him behave like this: Nervous, demure, yielding. He hadn't made him strip in some time, and he thought he'd rather like to see the brand on his chest.  
  
“Take off your clothes.” Hux smirked as he watched Ren immediately move to obey. There was no hesitation, but no rushing either. Ren knew well by now the kind of show Hux wanted to see, and peeled back the layers of fabric with tantalizing grace. But, despite how good he'd gotten at performing, Ren still blushed like a young virgin girl, self conscious under Hux's gaze. Hux liked that.  
  
He made a come hither motion with his hand, leaning against the desk behind him, and Ren approached on command. Naked, scarred, vulnerable. He looked perfect. Hux continued to gesture to him to come closer until Ren was inches away from him, right between his knees, and Hux could see him trembling.  
  
He reached out to pass his fingertips over the brand on his chest, and Ren flinched at the touch. The scar was still pink and tender, sensitive. “Pretty.” Hux murmured, and Ren flushed, his eyes fixed on the floor. “So you want a liquor allowance...” He began, letting Ren squirm for a minute as his hands made lazy trails over his chest. “That would be that much less money going towards your debt, you know. That much more time spent working it off. Are you alright with that?”  
  
Hux could _feel_ the tension in Ren's body, in his stance and his posture. Stiff and nervous. He nodded, lifting his eyes from the floor to meet his, wide and open and glassy. “Yes. Please I... I barely have anything. I just want a drink at night.” God, he sounded like he was about to cry. “Please.”

Hux hummed, drawing his hands down Ren's sides. Well, it was no matter to him if Ren wanted to put less money every month towards his debt. The more he asked for off of his checks, the longer Hux would have him in thrall. Of course, it wasn't as though Ren was likely to ever get out of debt anyways, Hux was more than planning on finding some way or other to add to it, once it started dwindling too far. But that was still a long time coming.  
  
“Maybe I should take you home tonight. I could pamper you there. I have a very nice bottle of bourbon. We could have some fun.” He grinned at the way Ren flinched at that suggestion. Ren of course had to understand that everything he wanted and needed, everything he had and didn't have, was _Hux's_ to give or to withhold. Make him work for every scrap of privilege.  
  
He could see the hesitation on Ren's face. He knew that part of Ren's mind was revolting to the idea, having to actually _go home_ with Hux and serve him there, in his off time. But part of him was likely absolutely salivating with excitement at the prospect. The duality of Ren's desires was a big part of what attracted Hux to him, after all. And it made him so very easy to toy with. But, if Ren remembered his training well, there was only one response he could give to the suggestion, despite his own warring desires.  
  
Ren licked his lips, looking thoroughly unhappy, and said with reluctance, “Whatever you want, Sir.”  
  
Perfect. Hux's grin turned positively wolfish as he pulled Ren forward by his hips. Ren didn't resist, letting himself be pulled flush against Hux's body. “Good boy.” Hux liked the way he stiffened, and then started shaking, a hot flush creeping over his chest and his shoulders. Ren's cock was already stiffening. He was so damn easy.  
  
“Maybe I _will_ take you home sometime, and find some creative ways to make use of you. I think you'd like that. I'd even feed you something better than microwavables and ramen.” He took a moment to enjoy the way longing seemed to fill Ren's eyes. That was it... dangle the hope of nice things over his head, make him _want_ to work for it. He moved his hands around behind him, grabbing his ass and squeezing it, before drawing his fingertips up his back. “But back to the question at hand. Yes. I'll give you a liquor allowance off of your checks. Just because you're being so very good for me.” He didn't plan to give him much... maybe enough for a cheap bottle of trash vodka a week, but he knew that Ren would be obscenely grateful even for that.  
  
Ren was already squirming for him, trying to hold back from panting, and Hux could hear his heart beating in his chest. He considered what to do with him... he hadn't fucked him in some time, and he thought Ren would look very nice bent over his desk, sprawled out and desperate. Should he let him rut himself against the desk while he fucked him? That remained to be seen. He'd have to earn that. He quickly spun them around, pushing Ren's front against the desk and pinning him to it. Ren gasped, crying out in surprise, but quickly bent himself over it without having to be told.  
  
“But for right now...” Hux grinned as he put his hands on him, touched him, fondled him. “I think I'd like to make you scream.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As he came through the door to his apartment, he hit the button on his phone to access voicemail. The caller ID told him that it was his mother.  
  
It wasn't unusual for her to call. Both Leia and Han tried to get in touch with him at least once a month, but he never picked up and they never left messages. This time she had, and that made him a little curious. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually kind of missed his parents. Especially now that his life had rather literally gone to hell in a hand basket. He hit play on the message.

_Ben, this is your mother. Please call me. I know we haven't been on good terms lately, but I want to talk to you. Your father and I, we miss you. We want you to come home. I know you've been in a rough patch, things have been hard and we weren't there for you when you needed it._

He felt himself soften a little as he listened to his mother's voice. She sounded sincere, and really maybe he had been too stubborn, too bull headed and unfair. She may have made mistakes, but she tried, he knew she did. He felt a well of emotion choking his throat for a moment as he considered actually calling her back. Maybe she could help him. She could probably get him out of debt, or at least maybe he could live at home while he worked it off instead of wasting away in this shit hole.

 _But I know a really good therapist with a great rehab program, and we can help you get out of this drug addiction you're stuck in if you'll just let us. I'll pay for all of it. You don't have to keep-_  
  
He slammed the phone down as anger resurfaced, rushing back through him in an instant. He could feel the burn of bile in his throat. She still thought, after all this time, that he was on drugs. That he was a _junkie_. She never listened, she never would. No matter how much he tried to explain himself, her affection would always come at the price of his own dignity.  
  
At least Hux didn't disguise his intentions with him. Hux was straightforward, upfront about the humiliation and misery he wanted to put him through. Kylo found that he actively preferred that.  
  
He remembered now, vividly, why he had changed his name and cut ties with his parents. He pushed the phone across the table, letting it slide over the other side and crash onto the floor. Then he stalked into the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
Life wasn't so bad. Not really. He tried to convince himself of that fact, tried to remind himself of what his life could have been by now if Hux hadn't stepped in and rescued him from that sex trafficking pit. He wasn't, of course, oblivious to the fact that Hux had put him there in the first place, but that didn't really matter now. Things were... okay.  
  
He was working for Hux's company now. Not just showing up in the evenings to be a clandestine fuckboy, but he was officially an _employee._ Hux had him working an actual _job_. Which was better, in some ways, but painfully frustrating in others. He mostly was tasked with menial labour; janitorial work, errands, upkeep and maintenance. That was his own fault, he knew. He had begged Hux not to put him on Phasma's enforcement team. And it meant he would be there for longer, because as Hux was fond of reminding him, it didn't pay as well.  
  
Hux still had full monopoly on his time and his person, of course. At any given moment he could be called away from his more regular duties into Hux's office to perform for him. It frustrated him that it wasn't more often, and it frustrated him he _wanted_ it to be more often.  
  
He still dreamed of Hux. He still got hard every time he happened to see him in the hallways, especially if his gaze met his and that cruel little smirk surfaced on his face. He remembered what Mitaka had said about his own branding.  
  
_'I often think that the only reason he even considered letting me live at all is so that he could take pleasure every morning seeing me miserable.'_

Kylo was another notch on Hux's belt, he knew. Just another hapless fool to add to his collection of people who's lives he'd ruined. And what was worst of all about it, was the sick part of Kylo that _liked_ that. That he liked the thought that when Hux saw him, miserable and dour, he _enjoyed_ seeing him like that. It made him feel wanted, in a perverse kind of way.

Kylo spent his nights alone. His 'friends' had stopped calling, and he had stopped calling them. Nobody not involved with First Order wanted anything to do with those who were. The closest thing he had to friends now were fellow First Order employees, and they were by and large a somber bunch of people. The ones that weren't cruel as sin were as miserable as he was, and some of them, like Mitaka, were both.  
  
He grabbed a cold piece of pizza out of the fridge, shuffling off to retreat with the food, a cold beer, and his laptop to his bedroom. The can of beer made a pleasant ksshing sound as he cracked it open, and he felt a ridiculous bubble of happiness well up in his chest at the prospect of his first drink in months. His mouth was salivating already. It was just the cheapest, highest percentage shit he could find, but it may as well have been ambrosia.  
  
He took a swig before settling onto the bed, laptop on his legs, and booted up Netflix. This was his life, now.  
  
And it was better than it could have been... thanks to Hux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!


End file.
